The Draconian Star
by Mistress Kasumi
Summary: A legendary star of untold power returns to the mortal realm after more then a millennia away. A princess once believed to be set on the path of a damsel in distress seeks to change her fate. However, all is at stake when old enemies threaten to swallow the Mushroom World in darkness with their return. Peach must ally herself with an unlikely cast if their world is to be saved.
1. Introduction

The Draconian Star 2.0

An Original Concept of Laserai

Revised and Created By: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

Legal Notation: This Fanfiction makes use of story elements that belong to NINTENDO Co., SQUARE-ENIX Co., and other copyright holders and are being used for strictly creative means. We only lay claim to the original story line itself.

* * *

 **Introduction**

In a forgotten time before politics entered the land and the Badlands were simply referred to as the Mountain Valley of Koopa, several ancient world relics are collected and kept safe by their inhabitants.

However, a planetary catastrophe rocks the planetary surface similar to what happened to earth in what should have been a planet killer. It came in the form of a massive asteroid that was just the right size not to destroy the planet. However, it is large enough to completely change the landscape of the Koopas forever.

The Mushroom Planet survives but is thrown into an ice age for hundreds of years.

When the planetary system finally equalizes several centuries later, the rich Mountain Valley of Koopa has been reduced to a large active volcanic region with open pits of lava and rivers of magma. Isolated pockets of the Koopa clan manage to survive thanks to powerful Koopa mages Karailia and Kaseus who will eventually be known by the Koopa Clans of today as the most powerful magikoopas ever and also the originators of the magic arts that all magikoopa practice today.

At any rate, several of the relics collected prior to the asteroid impact were either destroyed or scattered to the winds.

One element in particular was lost despite the combined efforts of the remaining Koopas to find it. As centuries pass, its existence falls to legend then myth and are soon forgotten. Only the direct descendants of Karailia are relayed the secret concerning the relics especially the particular one that was lost those many years ago.

It isn't until the year, 1641 that a clue as to the fate of the ancient world relic resurfaces.

In the vast deserts of Sarasaland, a yet unidentified explorer finds himself in this arid and dry unforgiving environment stumbling over the dunes.

This lone explorer is not lost however.

He has been doggedly following scraps and tid bits of clues pointing to some relic of the past. Little is known of the relic only that it is supposedly powerful or valuable. Anything else concerning it has been lost to time.

What the explorer soon learns is that this particular relic falls under both qualities.

At long last this explorer whom everyone knows as Osevius, a royal ancestor of Princess Daisy of the Sarasaland Kingdom finds what he is looking for.

The relic turns out to be a star shaped box cast out of solid gold with engravings which he instantly recognizes originate with the Koopa region known by this time as the Badlands. Other languages are also present on the box indicating the caretakers of the relic appear to be ancestors of the Koopas dating back before official records even existed.

However before he can become ecstatic about the find, he deciphers the message that is inscribed over and over within the engravings on the box.

"Whoever possesses this star holds the fate of the world in their hand and the power to change it. May ye be the world's light or its darkness?"

Osevius wisely decides prudency is needed with regards to the ancient relic he has found. What is more, the relic appears to be have been bound shut by a magikoopa. No matter what he tries it will not open. Apparently, the magikoopa of old were extremely powerful. Either way, if this relic falls in the wrong hands in time they will forcibly open the box and spell doom for the entire world.

But something this powerful can't be simply hidden away. What he can't seem to get over is the markings of the Koopa Clan are ever present on the ancient relic? Were they the original owners or did they simply find it and were hoarding it for some reason?

However, as the explorer continues to rotate the box looking for clues as to how to open it, the box suddenly disappears in a cloud of small circles, squares and triangles. No doubt the work of magikoopa prowess. But with no one other than himself in the area, he can only assume that this was some sort of built in defense mechanism.

So it would seem his search turned up the gold but like the city of Troy that is no more.

Not being a man paralyzed by failure, Osevius spends no more time on the relic's pursuit and shifts his efforts to uncovering other secrets on his list.

As their is no further instance of anyone seeing or hearing of the famed relic again, its existence is lost to the passage of time once more becoming legend.


	2. Damsel No More

The Draconian Star

An Original Concept of Laserai

Revised and Created By: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

 **Legal Notation:** This Fanfiction makes use of story elements that belong to NINTENDO Co., SQUARE-ENIX Co., and other copyright holders and are being used for strictly creative means. We only lay claim to the original story line itself.

 **Author Notes:** This story borrows elements from all over the Mushroom World and its many games. This is in no way to be taken as canon. I have no idea or intent on debating what Nintendo's true designs are for many of its characters and is an artist's interpretation of events in the games or story line. It is in no way to be taken as fact or regarded as such. If you disagree or think it all to be tripe then please move on and disregard the story completely. However, if you're willing to open your mind to a new idea then stay on for the ride.

 **UPDATE:** Made some spelling and grammatical fixes. I don't know why but for reasons beyond me I find myself misspelling Bowser's name of all things. So annoying.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Damsel No More**

The dawn of a new day begins for the citizens of Toad Town even as the sun starts to peak over the horizon eager to get the day underway. The sky is clear and blue with not a cloud on the horizon. Perfect weather which is a constant here in the Mushroom Kingdom capitol city.

Despite Toad Town being the capitol city, it still retains its name as a town but no one seems to mind it. At any rate, various mushroom caps of varying colors can be seen skittering about as mushroom citizens head off to their shops to open for the day, others to the mines and elsewhere at the break of dawn.

The guard shift change on the Mushroom Kingdom border is also due so many are likely also headed to the outer walls for their assignments.

 _Meantime in Peach's Castle_

The royal chef and kitchen staff are busy preparing the first meal of the day breakfast for Chancellor Toadsworth and other residents of the castle as many will be rising soon. Royal maids and servants run about addressing their various tasks starting at the top of the morning. But even as many others continue to sleep in their beds, their ruler and monarch princess is conspicuously absent from the castle as she has been for many months.

Where is Peach now?

That will require a bit of explanation so we need go back to what happened just after the Odyssey Occupation and Peach's return.

In case you're not aware, the Odyssey Occupation was what the latest incident was called with the forced wedding on the moon and defeat of Bower's latest terrorist actions against Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom.

After coming back from that incident, Princess Peach calls for an immediate emergency session with all of her friends that being Daisy, Rosalina, and Zelda to discuss her plight still in her wedding dress. When the Princesses convene in Peach's bedchambers at Toadette's request still seeing their friend in a wedding dress of all things, a number of ideas are going through their heads.

"Your friends have arrived, my princess. I will wait in the hall unless you call for me." Toadette nods and starts to excuse herself but I invite her to stay which she does taking a seat with the others..

My friends take up seats in my room sitting down before looking over at me with evident curiosity and some even downright puzzlement.

"OK, Peach what is this about? And why are you in a wedding dress of all things?" One of my closest friends, Daisy glances at me with a puzzled expression.

"I am getting to that. I am just trying to put my words together. You guys are aware of where I have been the last few months?"

I immediately start to caress the sides of my head as I try to ward off a headache just thinking about it. I look around at my friends watching their faces as I ask this question as I want everyone on the same page.

"Bowser."

Seeing everyone got that easily in one go I take a moment to look down in disgust at the wedding dress I am still currently wearing and honestly want to burn the thing when I consider what almost happened but digress. Maybe if that special day ever comes I will have a wedding dress even more beautiful but it will be one I get to pick on a day of my choosing to who I want.

"Yeah. So suffice to say Mario had to save me again. This time Bowser almost succeeded in his plan to forcibly marry me and on the moon of all places."

Rosalina and the others share a collective gasp at that news. "Well it's great your OK hon. We were all really worried about you. But I get the feeling that isn't the only problem."

"Err. No that is only part of it." I immediately get up and start pacing as I feel myself getting upset again when I think about it.

Eventually Rosalina walks up and grabs both of my shoulders stopping my anxious pacing so that I come face to face with her locking my blue eyes with her emerald ones as she looks at me deeply concerned. "What happened, Peach?"

I let out a shaky breath to calm myself. "It was Mario. He came to rescue me like always but it was what happened afterwards that disturbed me."

Daisy smirks and tilts her head before blowing a lock of her hair out her face. "Oh boy. What did he do?"

I plop my butt right where I am standing on the floor and look up at the ceiling in disbelief.

"Well right after Mario saves me from Bowser, he tries to propose to me right then and there with Bowser trying to do the exact same thing as their shoving their flowers in my face trying to get me to make a snap decision. Honestly, Bowser is always trying to force my hand but seeing Mario doing the same thing was too much."

I notice Daisy shaking her head. "You're probably reading too much into it, Peach. Mario was probably just competing with Bowser. He always gets like that when Bowser is around."

Rosalina looks at Daisy then at me with a serious expression. "Perhaps but it's not OK. How did you feel when Mario did that?"

I can feel my friends' eyes on me as I try to recall what happened only hours earlier and let out another deep sigh.

"It was going so well at first. It looked like he was finally going to ask for my hand properly this time. I guess with all that happened and seeing what Bowser was trying to do finally motivated him. I was even considering kissing him or something and accepting it but then Bowser totally ruined the mood when he swatted him away. I was hoping Mario would just shut him down and pick up his proposal attempt later but then he did the last thing I wanted when he started competing over me like a trophy with Bowser."

I can feel a few tears slide down my face as I think about how disappointed I was to see the man I was hoping to one day marry stooping to Bower's level.

"I am not a prize to be won! Why did he go and do that?"  
( _Anyone who can guess where part of this statement comes from gets a cookie. All I can say is this is not the first princess to say this.)_

Daisy shrugs and glances at me.

"Bowser has been Mario's rival forever. He knows how to push all of his buttons and their rivalry is well known even in Sarasaland. Mario probably never meant to do that as I am sure he probably wanted to propose at a better time but allowed Bowser to manipulate him with their ongoing rivalry to one up the each other in whatever their doing. I am sure he probably didn't mean it but I understand how you feel."

"You should probably still talk to him. The poor guy is probably still going to be hurt after going through all of that only to get shut out. Mario messed up I will admit that. But he still deserves some recognition considering everything he just went through prior in order to save you. Part of being in a relationship that works is being able to get over hiccups like this." Rosalina places a hand on my shoulder glances at me once more before returning to her reclined position.

"I understand. And I will." I look down momentarily at my feet chewing on my bottom lip as I try to mentally play out how I am going to handle that conversation when it comes up.

My friends all look at me nodding however Toadette who has been sitting quietly listening to us politely clears her throat and locks her eyes with me staring at me blankly almost unnervingly as her piercing blue eyes lock with mine when I glance in her direction. "Peach, can I speak freely?"

I glance at Toadette and nod. "I welcome it with my closest friends, my status doesn't mean anything when it's just us. And you're like family."

Toadette nods then stares at me seriously.

"OK."

"Pardon my frankness princess but why the hell didn't you just fight off Bowser or get away from him?! We have seen you beat his arse more than once in the tournaments and there was even that time when you actually had to save Mario from Bowser and you beat his arse then. I am trying to figure out how it is you keep getting kidnapped by him when you could just thrash his tail for even trying!"

I immediately shudder at the mention of that one time I had to save Mario but figure this question was coming.

"Alright, but before I answer that question let me discuss the circumstances."

"Hmm?" Toadette stares at me confused but says nothing else.

"Well when I had to save Mario by myself with that Perry parasol, I had to travel off the coast of the Mushroom Kingdom oversees to a small little island called Vibe Isle. It's in the official royal library but if you recall on that special isle different emotions gave me different special abilities or powers. Suffice it is to say, there is no other place like that anywhere on our world and thank god for that. If I was anywhere else in the Mushroom World, that rescue mission I undertook would have likely been suicide. I don't have natural abilities like that and lost them the moment I left that place."

 _I still don't know how I was ever given clearance to even undertake that quest even if I did have a magic parasol._

 _I guess Toadsworth really had temporarily lost his mind with worry for the moment to allow me._

 _What the heck was I thinking?_

 _I could have killed myself if things didn't pan out the way they did but still it took me weeks to return to normal after visiting that place._

"Oh, I had no idea it was like that. Well, OK what is your explanation for the Smash Tournaments then?"

Zelda surprises me by speaking up before I can. "I got this, Peach."

Thankful for the save I give her a nod to go ahead.

"Consider my magic powers. My powers are normally lethal when used against enemies on the battlefield but in the tournaments has anyone ever died before?"

Toadette looks back at Zelda stunned for a moment before shaking her head.

"Let's not even bring up Marth, Roy and Link who use their live swords that they have killed monsters and fiends with into the tournaments. Why isn't it that they haven't killed many if not any opponent they face? It's meant to be a friendly tournament so safeguards are in place to prevent that."

Rosalina nods at this explanation.

"I have often wondered how no one has ever died in the tournaments. Realistically no one aside from Mario and Luigi and a handful of others have ever really faced Bowser in battle and lived. There should be fatalities with him in the mix and several others but thanks to the safeguards in place that is prevented. You do remember where the tournament is held at that mobile high tech arena hidden in the sky? It is how were able to seemingly fight in so many different places because the areas are all artificially generated by the arena itself."

I look back at my friends thankful for the help.

"Yes, my skills are given to me in that special arena since unlike many of the other contenders I am not bringing any special abilities to the table. I am athletic and smart but I don't really have any combat abilities. Daisy?"

"Oh yea, I don't know why I didn't think about it but hey I only recently got admitted into the tourneys. Yay for me!" Daisy raises a fist as I can only laugh and give her a thumbs up.

"Ah, anyway unlike the rest of ya, we really are just normal girls for the most part. There is no way I can fight Bowser on equal terms toe to toe. Not much chance Peach could do any better if she actually tried. Maybe we should do something about that?"

I can't help but smile at my best friend, Daisy as she is spot on with the same mindset. "That is the primary reason I called this meeting. "

By this point all of us are sitting around lounging in our evening wear as it is quite late since I called the meeting but apparently there isn't anything going on so they didn't mind the sleepover short notice. Some of my servants brought refreshments earlier so were just sitting around enjoying some of those as well. And yea I have ditched the wedding dress and have joined them in one of my favorite evening gowns.

I face them all as I let out a heavy sigh and decide to just voice all of my frustrations as my friends will understand.

"I am tired. Time and again Bowser randomly shows up and kidnaps me forcing Mario to have to save me over and over again. I know the koopa king's castle inside and out because I have been forcibly brought their so many times."

"I know what some people think. I am weak or I am doing this shite on purpose. I hate this so much!"

"You think this is fun for me!? I like to plan my day in advance whether I am meeting some of the mayors at the various towns, spending a day for myself or just visiting with the populace but a lot of the time in the back of my mind I am wondering if I am going to lose another couple of months dealing with another of Bowser's obsessed schemes."

"After this Odyssey business I think it's finally time I get off my royal arse and do something about it."

Daisy perks up at this. "What do you want to do, Peach?"

I look over at Daisy with the most determined face anyone of them has ever seen cross my face. I ball up my right hand into a fist so tight my gloves can be heard under the stress.

"We need to start training like our lives depend on it!"

"I know I am supposed to have bodyguards and what not to keep me from needing to do that but I am sick and tired of being a victim. Besides a lot of good they have ever been able to do. The only way that is going to change is if I start with myself. I need to be able to fight and defend myself just as well perhaps even better than I can do during the tournaments. You might as well join me Daisy as were both in the same situation though fortunately no one has ever kidnapped you except maybe that Tatanga guy once."

Daisy giggles at my mention of that one. "Oh yea, I forgot about that weirdo."

"Tatanga?" Rosalina looks at us curiously but I wave it off.

"It's not worth explaining. At any rate, our first step should be to figure out what kind of combat training we should be looking into."

Everyone goes silent as were all deep in thought until Rosalina snaps her fingers. "You're both quite athletic as I have seen both of you compete in the Mushroom World Soccer Tournaments they have every so many years. Perhaps we can build on that somehow."

Zelda shakes her head. "Maybe you guys just need some weapons?"

"Huh?" Daisy looks over at Zelda wanting to slap her own forehead for not thinking of it earlier.

I shrug my shoulders and look at Zelda with confusion "But what kind of weapons? We don't have proficiency in anything."

"Oh I don't know about that, Peach. We have seen you using blunt weapons like golf clubs and everyone has made use of the baseball bat and that heavy hammer. But mainly you're always carrying around your parasol. Hmm, perhaps that can be converted into a weapon?" Zelda scratches her head clearly brainstorming out loud.

I shake my head vehemently as I stick out my tongue. "What? You mean like the Penguin with those weaponized umbrellas?!"

"Oh hell, I forgot about that." Zelda face palms herself as Daisy fights off a snicker.

Toadette shrugs and looks to the ceiling as she thinks of something similar. "Hmm, how about some kind of sword then?"

I look over at Toadette in thought but dismiss the idea quickly. "Eh I don't know. You have to get pretty close to whatever you're fighting to use a sword. I should be using something that allows me to stay further back shouldn't I?"

"Well weapons don't need to be physical. Have you ever tried to see if you can wield magic? It's not an uncommon element with the stars and Mario's power ups in this world." Zelda taps her chin in thought as she looks over at me.

All I can do is shake my head at that one. The thought never even occurred to me and we have no resident mages in the Mushroom Kingdom. "I have no idea. I have never tried to before."

Rosalina nods at this as she twirls around her star wand before putting it away again.

"Zelda maybe on to something. I use this on occasion myself. Unlike our talented friend Zelda here, I have to use a wand but there are ways to see if you have an affinity for it. Perhaps you're even capable of merging them into weapons. You could then use a special parasol capable of enhancing your magic abilities. In this realm, nothing is impossible."

"But what about me?" Daisy stares back at the others as she pats her chest.

"Hmm, well unlike Peach you're more of a hands on type I take it?" Zelda glances over at Daisy.

"Well yea, I wouldn't mind being able to slug someone if I could." Toadette snickers at this as I can only smile at my friend's honest to god comment.

"We will probably have to put you on some form of strength training like a martial art of some kind." Daisy shakes her head enthusiastically with a smile clearly liking that idea.

"I am just giving you guys a hard time. I have trainers in my kingdom training me at the moment every day . I used to see them just to keep my physique but have been lately ramping it up to include combat techniques since I finally got my invitation to the tourneys."

Rosalina nods at this as I shrug in response.

I look at Zelda and Toadette trying to wrap my head around their plans. "So how do we do this?"

Zelda motions at an artist's picture rendition of Chancellor Toadsworth. "Can that Chancellor guy rule while you're away?"

I glance out the window noting the moon is high in the sky before I nod. "Yeah, Toadsworth can take over when I am incapacitated or whenever Bowser kidnaps me or if I need him to."

Toadette and Zelda look at each other than mimic the same motion placing their right fist in there left open hands locking eyes with me with determined faces.

"Well, were going to need to free you of your responsibilities for a bit to start your intense training. It's going to take a bit so he may need to be prepared to rule for a pretty good while."

"We should probably consider training your existing guard and such but it will take far too long. So we're going to be making policy changes to not only the castle security but the border walls as well and the kingdom at large. You also have no intelligence gathering network in place. Your kingdom is too large to not have any idea what is going on outside of it. It's often why you guys get caught unawares. Were going to need to see about addressing that somehow as well. When you get back, this is going to be a totally different kingdom then when you left it."

Zelda starts conversing rapidly with Rosalina off to the side with Toadette probably ironing out the finer details of our plan. Once they have it together they come out of their semi huddle.

Rosalina points over at Toadette.

"Since Zelda and I will be training you personally Peach, I am going to leave the training and security policy changes to Toadette and Toad. Those two along with my trainers I am bringing in from Hyrule should be able to come up with some clever ways to make improvements to your kingdom.

I look at Zelda struggling to comprehend the plans in motion. "You are aware of the international rules of engagement for the Mushroom World, aren't you?"

"The what?" Zelda truly looks at me confused though Daisy and Rosalina are nodding in agreement.

I glance over at Zelda then glance over to the map of the Mushroom World I have plastered on one of my walls. "You ever wonder how it is despite all that happens with the Darklands and Bowser, he and sometimes his minions are still welcome to compete with everyone else in the tournaments and other international events like the races we have from time to time."

Zelda raises a brow but nods. "I have often wondered about the odd politics of this world. Anywhere else and that guy would be on everyone's most wanted list as an international terrorist. Though I can't complain too much since we have competed with Ganondorf on occasion which shouldn't be possible. So I can't really make too much noise about that myself."

I resist the urge to face palm myself as even I have a hard time understanding why politics are what they are here.

"One of the problems is that I am only a princess. There is only so much I can do individually. Officially, decisions are made by the Parliament which makes up all the leaders and mayors of the towns and cities of the Mushroom Kingdom. Yet despite all that has happened, the vast majority would rather placate the situation then openly oppose Bowser and his forces."

"And I take it with the way things are now that's probably the smartest course since going into open states of war with the Darklands is the equivalent of committing national suicide He has a massive military force comprised of both ground and aerial troops. If he seriously wanted to he could completely invade and take over the kingdom. It is only the fact that he is sweet on you that he hasn't right?"

I can't help but shudder from a cold chill at that thought but Zelda's assessment is spot on correct.

"Yes that is our situation more or less. Our official stance with the Darklands is passive aggressive. We clearly oppose what he is trying to do but must bide our time as a nation as we do not have the power needed to properly repel him or combat his forces. However, all our in complete agreement to not bow to his demands and sanction the Mario brothers and his allies to openly combat the koopa king whenever he tries something."

"Well, that definitely explains a few things. And no, nothing like that. You guys have a good thing going here. Were just going to give you a bit of a tactical advantage without compromising the way things are. It will be hard but I am sure my people will think of something."

As my friends discuss further plans, Toadette steps out but shortly returns to tell me Mario is waiting for me in my private gardens on the roof before dismissing herself likely to talk with Toad about the plans for the kingdom.

"Uhm, hey guys I need to take care of something. I will be back in a little bit." I look around uneasily but I catch Rosalina and Daisy's eyes who understand what's going on as they nod. Daisy gives me a small smile and a thumbs up for luck as I pull on a robe and leave the warm comfort of my bedchambers and begin traversing the castle halls and eventually take a set of stairs until I reach my private gardens on the roof.

There under the light of the moon and stars, Mario has his back turned and is looking over the side of the terrace wordlessly with his shoulders relaxed and a slight breeze ruffling the hair I can see not covered by his signature favorite red cap.

I walk over to him trying to figure out what I am going to say to him and hear him sigh heavily.

Just seeing him like this and hearing that, I can instantly tell he is feeling regret about what happened. It's also the first time I visibly became upset with him for anything before. Our first fight of sorts. It was bound to happen. No relationship is complete without them but it doesn't make dealing with it any easier.

"I have been meaning to talk to you since the incident on the moon." Mario continues to face the starry sky and the stunning view of the Mushroom Kingdom spread out below us.

"Me too." I nod and take up a place beside him also leaning on the railing to look at the sky.

"I messed up. I am sorry."

"It was a messed up situation, Mario. We had a lot of emotions all over the place. I was upset at first but thinking upon things I am sure you didn't mean to do that."

Mario raises a hand staving off any further words from me so I just listen to him. "I was hoping to propose to you as the situation was perfect for it. What are the chances of us getting a chance to be on the moon surface like that together? I didn't count on Bowser waking up and wrecking everything."

I remain silent as Mario is struggling with his words and we need to get past this before I leave town to train. We remain silent for a few moments until Mario lets out another sigh as he takes off his cap for the first time in the longest I have ever known him as he runs a hand through his chocolate brown hair before turning to look at me with those wondrous clear blue eyes of his.

"I was scared alright. I don't know why. But at the time I actually considered the possibility that you would choose Bowser over me and felt I needed to fight for your hand any means necessary."

I glance over at Mario, the man who has been selflessly saving me from the clutches of that. . . that koopa king time and again often times without anyone ever asking him and never asking for anything in return and for reason of nerves or something it seems really humorous to me. I start to giggle then laugh heartily out loud for the first time since coming back from that incident.

I can clearly see Mario's face is slowly turning into one of regret so I fix my composure to set him straight on my feelings.

"You're silly you know that?"

"What? What do you mean I am silly? How am I being silly and how can you be laughing at a time like this?" Mario seems to be getting upset so I figure I need to de-escalate things quickly.

I raise my hands to placate him as I take on a serious face.

"Mario. Darling, your worry couldn't be more unfounded. The only thoughts I have when I think of Bowser is kicking his arse one day and thanks to my friends I may one day be able to do it. It is thanks to him I have missed months at a time in my life being locked in some damn dungeon more times than I can count because of his random acts of terrorism against our kingdom. Sure he is more than civil with me when I am in captivity but it doesn't change the fact I never asked to be there. If you ever see me smiling at him it's only because I am trying to retain our diplomatic status as non-aggressive as we could never win against him as things are now."

Mario scratches his head still holding his cap in his hands. He no longer seems upset but is slightly confused.

"Then why didn't you just choose me back then instead of rejecting us both?"

I shake my head vehemently but retain my calm face.

"It's because I can never accept a proposal like that. Didn't you see my face? I was overwhelmed with how you were acting. Bowser is always pulling stunts like that but seeing you doing the same that hurt me and I . . . I lashed out over it. I am sorry too. I definitely could have handled that situation better."

I try to look away and avoid his eyes as I feel shame for my part in the whole misunderstanding. We were both at fault earlier today.

Mario will not have it seeing my shameful face as he walks over to me and places his hands on both side of my face gently pulling my face up to look at him pressing our noses together. in the process. "I am sorry if you're sorry. Let's just try to forget about what happened earlier."

I immediately smile back at my long time savior with misty eyes nodding silently. "I really did appreciate you coming to rescue me like always. But I want to tell you plans I have in place that will hopefully minimize this from happening again in the future."

Mario lets go of my face and looks at me intently. "Oh, what did you have in mind, Peach?"

With that I proceeded to go over everything my friends and I discussed and decided upon. Mario seems eager to help and happy I am taking an active role in my own defense and protection giving his full support. After all when I suddenly find myself in captivity thanks to Bowser, his life is put on hold as well until he rescues me again.

"I will let you know if my friends need anything from you but I think they have everything covered."

"Ok, I will try to remain free as much as I can though, my brother and I may have to pick up a quest here and there if something comes up."

"Sure and thanks Mario for everything." I looks over at Mario and then in a split decision lean over and kiss him on his cheek. It's the least I can do for all the pain he had went through for me. I considered doing more but that seems to do the trick.

"Mario?"

I gaze at him and notice him starting to stumble about delirious with an adorable look on his blushing face causing me to giggle before I poke him a bit with my finger.

"Mario?"

"Huh?" He finally snaps out of his love daze shaking his head before looking over at me.

I grab his hands and look at him expectantly. "There is something else I wish to propose that we change but I won't bring it up until I get back. Promise to meet with me when I come back to town, OK?"

Mario blushes with my small hands placed on his but nods. "Yes, of course, Peach."

We spend a few more moments together before I hug him needing to get back to my friends. Mario waves to me then takes off using his favorite power up, the magic cape. With that little mishap resolved, I return back to the welcoming warmth of my bedchambers and my friends.

After telling them where I was and how things went with Mario, we start to get serious with our plans for the future starting the very next day.

 _And so Peach has temporarily vacated the kingdom and has been busily involved in an intense training session under the dedicated tutelage of Princess Zelda and Rosalina._

True to her word, Zelda's trainers arrive from Hyrule and together with Toadette and Toad, they gradually begin transforming the hapless MK or Mushroom Kingdom Toad soldiers into a lean mean fighting force. Gone are the peasant armor the toad soldiers used to wear.

Now the toad kingdom soldiers and border guards have full metal armor from head to toe with swords and fierce military training to match which greatly helps to boost their confidence. (For a reference just think of the typical Roman armor of old).

Also included in the kingdom transformation, under Zelda's training plans is a dedicated royal guard who are even fiercer then the border patrol. They have similar armor though there is armor unlike the normal soldiers being pearl white, more ornate and they carry intricate but deadly spears which they can use with lethal efficiency. Their charge is the royal grounds and the castle itself.

The Hyrulian trainers have also addressed Peach's personal guard with an actual honest to goodness honor guard who are charged with guarding the perimeter of Princess Peach's private bedchambers 24-7.

If anyone goes in or out, these guys will know about it and will swiftly introduce them to pain if their not welcome. Their armor is as ornate as the royal guard but is magenta or dark pink in color and each guard wields a unique weapon lending to each of their individual strengths. Also of note, each honor guard is a female toad guard for obvious reasons as they may need to enter Peach's bedchambers even if she is in various stages of undress. This does little to detract from their efficiency as they are fiercely protective and loyal to their princess and will slay anyone who even attempts to cause her harm under their watchful eyes.

Also incorporated into the master plans, General Flutter and his group of koopa troopas are reorganized into the Mushroom Kingdom's first aerial combat division.

Flutter now carries the appropriate rank of Admiral for his station. Utilizing firearms mounted to their shells developed by the MK Royal Corp of Engineers, another new addition thanks to the Hyrulian tutors, they are equipped to rain down artillery fire on invading forces and have had their flight training greatly enhanced so they can now perform intercept operations when dealing with invading forces.

Granted, they were great at being an express mail service but it was a wasted resource in favor of a sorely needed missing national defense.

An audio alert system using some form of magic barrier is also put into operation in case the Kingdom does ever come under attack by invading forces so that the citizens can be duly informed and tests are being performed routinely to ensure it remains operational. If anything they don't know passes through the harmless invisible barrier, an alarm will sound throughout the kingdom and thanks to the tests and training of the populace, the citizens now have a chance to get out of the way and take shelter.

In charge of all the improved military forces of the Mushroom Kingdom, Captain Toad now promoted to Admiral oversees them all having been made proficient in their operations. Already he proves his abilities as a capable military commander as he has taken over control of the many divisions expertly seeing to their continued training and development. In fact, his proficiency allows the trainers to eventually return ahead of schedule leaving the rest in his capable hands.

 _There is also rumor an intelligence division has been secretly formed for the purpose of gathering Intel for the Mushroom Kingdom but for obvious reasons there is little confirmation and even less information. All that is known is that they report directly to Princess Peach and only a select few in the entire kingdom know of their existence._

 _And what has become of Peach's training? What has she learned under the dedicated training with Rosalina and Zelda?_


	3. Damsel No More - Part 2

The Draconian Star

An Original Concept of Laserai

Revised and Created By: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

Legal Notation: This Fanfiction makes use of story elements that belong to NINTENDO Co., SQUARE-ENIX Co., and other copyright holders and are being used for strictly creative means. We only lay claim to the original storyline itself.

Author Notes: This story borrows elements from all over the Mushroom World and its many games. This is in no way to be taken as canon. I have no idea or intent on debating what Nintendo's true designs are for many of its characters and is an artist's interpretation of events in the games or storyline. It is in no way to be taken as fact or regarded as such. If you disagree or think it all to be tripe then please move on and disregard the story completely. However, if you're willing to open your mind to a new idea then stay on for the ride.

I actually considered withholding this chapter a bit but I decided a cliffhanger this early on wouldn't be healthy. Maybe later in the story you may actually see one. Enjoy.

UPDATE: Made a few slight corrections and minor structure changes. Not much to do with this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Damsel No More – PT 2**

The sun is just starting to rise over the horizon for another day but I have been training with Rosalina since before that time early in the morning. Rosalina spends most of the night off world managing galactic affairs that require her attention then early in the morning she returns and starts off my physical and magic stamina training.

As Rosalina takes a breather to look after a young Luma she brought with her and prepare for our day of training, I take a moment to observe the changes to myself.

Since I started training, I now wear my golden blonde hair in a ponytail in the same style I use during the tennis and soccer tournaments we have every few years. I may consider keeping it like this all the time unless for special occasions as I recently learned Mario likes seeing my hair down. My muscular tone has increased but it hasn't changed my physique though I have gotten stronger, leaner and faster making any changes more subtle such as my arse which has been lifted, made firmer and more pronounced and rounder. Very sexy in my opinion.

My magic enhanced training clothes also help in allowing me to see how the rest of my body has been progressively changing. Appearance wise, their nothing more than a plain tank top and shorts in my favorite pink color with white trim, some socks that stop about half way to the knee and a pair of white and pink training shoes. But despite the fact that I have been re-using them for six months they never show signs of wear and tear. Rosalina and Zelda can also alter how they affect me making them feel heavier or lighter as though they have magically enhanced weights embedded in them. Their also elementally sensitive so they can simulate the feeling of being exposed to fire, ice, water and wind without actually the need to encounter any of those elements.

In fact, they have been invaluable in my training.

I also been trained how to alter their effects on myself so I can eventually keep up my training regimen on my own.

Speaking of trainers, I thought the personal trainers I occasionally use for my sports tournaments were tough. Rosalina is ruthless when she gets serious. A bond which I can best describe as surrogate sisters of sorts has developed with all the time we have been spending together and I now view her as the older sister I never had. Despite how tough she is with my training, I can tell she only really cares for my well-being which is why she is so hard on me.

My day of training since I got here usually starts off this way.

Around 5 AM in the morning, Rosalina arrives from her observatory usually with a Luma she puts to sleep in her tent then she heads over to my tent to wake me up for our early day to begin.

"Peach, time to get up. Training begins now."

If I don't rise and get out front and center within a minute or so, Rosalina messes around with the elemental effects on my clothes with a random element usually ice or water. Though it's not really happening it really does feel like someone threw a heap of snow on top of me or a bucket of ice cold water depending on the element(s) she is messing with. It only took a few rude morning wake up calls like that for me to get the picture and wake up to the sound of her voice alone.

My eyes immediately snap open and I scramble out of my tent wearing my training clothes.

Rosalina gives me a small smile also wearing her training gear which she dons magically. I am going to have to ask her how she changes her clothes like that one day.

We first do a series of stretches to limber up then start our brisk morning run around Yoshi's Island on a set course until noon. Anytime I slow down, Rosalina stays on my arse to get my pace back up. The training is tough but even I notice that I am rapidly building up physical and magic stamina. This is especially true since Rosalina constantly modifies my magic infused clothes to seem far heavier like weight training during our training runs.

At first, I can barely move and tire quite easily but now I can keep up with Rosalina making our full session until around noon and I have only been getting faster with time despite the added weight sensations. Then after lunch for the first part of the day, Rosalina and Zelda begin training me in mana infusion or the use of a weapon to enhance my magic using a special parasol that can be magic infused by its user.

I will be honest.

At first, this training sucked.

The session with Rosalina was no cake walk but it was just physically hard. But this part of my training brought a whole new challenge. And it used to bring me no end of mental irritation as I just couldn't figure it out and felt like I was just relentlessly bashing my head against a wall.

Like many times before I start off the training as I hold my special closed parasol like one would a practice sword as I am trying to infuse elemental magic into it. If I do it right, the parasol will emit a glow in relation to the element, red for fire, blue for water, white for ice and green for wind. Zelda also mentioned pink for healing but said I didn't need to work on doing that right now.

"Now, Peach empty your mind and focus on your chosen element in your mind."

I do as Zelda says and decide to focus on fire. As I do so my body begins to show a red light aura around it.

"Great. Now push that fire element into your parasol as you push sand forward with your fingers into a bottle."

I try to mentally do what she says and for the longest time I usually fail at this point forcing me to try again and again until they tell me stop.

But now, after six months of solid training with Zelda and Rosalina, I can generate a magic shield which can block incoming attacks both physical and magic of varying elements using my parasol. I can even turn the same shield into an attack spell, by launching it forward at my target and also change the shield's element. I can also modify my forward shield attack into a shock wave allowing me to hit multiple targets at once whether they are in the air or on the ground within a certain range.

The next part of the training, Zelda takes over exclusively as Rosalina returns to the stars for her many galactic duties. Depending on how long they take, Zelda sometimes has to solo train with me some days without Rosalina especially if it's a crisis or something that is going to take a bit of time to resolve.

But with Zelda it certainly isn't a time for me to start relaxing.

Zelda is just as determined as Rosalina and keeps me busy as she not only teaches me elemental spell manipulation but also how to predict and evade incoming attacks.

I will admit when I first started doing this section of the training, I wasn't very good.

In fact, it scared the daylights out of me.

Why?

This training always takes place in the same area in our designated training area. Zelda would place me in the center of the area first before going through several mantra of her own.

"Ready?"

"Never."

"Too bad. Here we go."

I would then have five seconds to raise my magic shield and get ready for incoming magic attacks. You see, Zelda figured the fastest way for me to learn is through active participation in live battle conditions.

How can she do this in a training session of all things?

"Fire!"

Immediately, I activate a fire shield and just in time as a large fireball appears of out nowhere and impacts my shield. However, I have chosen wisely as the attack is absorbed but before I can smile and feel good about myself, Zelda shouts her next attack.

"Ice!"

It only takes me a moment for me to switch my magic element and for good reason.

By sending live low power spells directly at me of varying elements shouting for me to either evade or project the appropriate counter shield to block them. If I ended up projecting the wrong shield, it will have no effect and I will end up getting a taste of the low power elemental attack up close.

Evade when I should be blocking or vice versa and a little of the same. They are low powered attacks so I can't suffer any lasting serious harm but they still hurt like hell if I get hit with something because of a mistake. The imminent threat of pain is one hell of a motivator to keep me focused. This training also helps me to be able to magically and visibly sense the element of an attack and react accordingly while under stress since an enemy is unlikely to call out an attack as a courtesy before using it.

For obvious reasons, Zelda especially focuses on my training to deal with fire elemental attacks. Before long, I am proficient in blocking fire and any other magic attacks from singular or multiple directions or having the sense to evade when I realize the attack is too powerful to repel.

Finally, the last part of my training involves healing magic.

I didn't even know Zelda had the ability to heal until I saw her demonstrate it. I wasn't at all proficient in it at first but under her guidance, I can now heal with the best of them. I am no master white mage but I can help in a pinch and clear most common toxins. With the basics down, I am told I will improve and become more proficient like everything else I have been learning as I use it more.

It's a good thing the training clothes I am wearing are magic enhanced otherwise I would probably be going through clothes every day which would be a problem considering where we have been training.

When I first agreed to come out here, Zelda and Rosalina agreed under one condition.

I would not be told how long I would be out here training. This was so that I am not focusing on time and just on getting better.

And I will admit I wanted to balk at the request at first but now seeing the results and all the new skills I have learned, I have embraced their training like a fish to water. In fact, I was even starting to enjoy our exclusive training sessions. But as they say all things come to an end.

Today would prove to be no exception.

At the end of our training today like any other, Zelda and I returned to our base camp but surprisingly Rosalina is waiting for us when we return. This is unusual because we don't typically see her return to the camp until the next morning early to start the day. When I see the camp is almost nearly cleared and our things mostly packed away I figure it out.

"What is going on?" I glance over at Zelda then at Rosalina.

We all take a seat around the campfire we have been maintaining since we started camping here as Rosalina pokes the fire with a stick.

"Peach, it's finally time to end your training. You have the basics down and we now think you're ready to maintain your own personal training regimen on your own."

I can barely contain the smile spilling onto my face to hear I have reached my goal. "So I can finally go back home now?"

Zelda nods and places a hand on my shoulder. "You hung in there with our strict magic training and improved in leaps and bounds. Were very proud of your accomplishments. I am just sad I can't spend any more time teaching you. It was really fun. I may consider starting a school or something."

"Heh, I know what you mean." Rosalina pats a green Luma nodding off on her lap before glancing over at me.

Zelda shifts a glance into the campfire still addressing me. "You're ready to return to your kingdom and you should be ready to face just about anything. My trainers should also be about done with the structural changes they have made to your kingdom military. Come what may, at least now you guys will be ready or we hope."

I look over at Zelda with slight worry at her odd statement not sure what she means. "Hmm?"

"No plan survives when the enemy arrives. It's something I heard Samus mention during our last tournament and she is right. No one really knows what is going to happen from day to day. Our best defense is to just be prepared as best as we can."

I nod at Zelda's statement as she is right.

Who knows what is going to happen next. Maybe nothing. All we can do is do the best we can.

With that all of us have a quick supper then pack up camp but before I can ask how were planning to get back to my castle, I see Zelda in the middle of a teleportation spell and before long my vision is temporarily blinded by a bright light.

As the sudden light subsides and the after effects of the transportation spell start to fade, I find myself alone in my royal courtyard though I hear the fleeting voices of my friends as they are probably going back to their tasks, Zelda to Hyrule and Rosalina back to her observatory in the stars.

"Peach, take care of yourself. I am going to be on the far side of the galaxy overseeing a new solar system formation but will be back around here in a few months to check in on you."

"And I am headed back to Hyrule. This is the longest I have stayed away from my throne in a while and I expect to catch an earful from the governors but whatever. Between Link and everyone else in the realm, surely the situation has remained the same way as I left it. Please let me know if you're ever in need of help. As long as I am not dealing with issues in Hyrule myself, I will be more than happy to come help you."

And with that the sparkly light show of the teleportation magic fades to nothing. As my eyes adjust, I am greeted with an awe inspiring sight.

Standing at attention is the entire squadron of my new honor guard on this side and the current royal guard rotation both holding a formal salute decked out in their new armor with one squad's armor pearl white and the other a dark rose pink.

Standing in front of them facing me with a smile is my loyal friend, Toad but judging from the formal uniform and sword at his hip it looks like he has been bumped up in rank to Admiral. Makes sense as we did need a formal leader to control our military.

Standing beside him facing me is Toadette who looks a little tired but happy and for good reason. She has essentially been acting as liaison between the trainers and the mushroom kingdom forces coordinating their efforts with Toad. Looking at my new military I can clearly see her work has paid off.

I immediately rush over and surprise her by hugging her fully before stepping back.

"Thanks so much for your help. I could have never accomplished all of this without you."

"Oh don't worry about it Peach. That's what friends are for. We help each other out. Now let's see if anyone is going to easily kidnap you. Between what Zelda and Rosalina taught you and your new military, they're going to have one hell of a hard time making good on any attempt."

I glance over at Toad and wave to him as he ceases his salute. The squad of honor guard and royal guard stop their salute immediately as soon as he stops before returning to their stance at attention.

"So what do you think of the changes, old friend?"

"Changes for the better, Princess. With the weapon defenses on the walls, an actual honest to god air force with Admiral Flutter leading his loyal paratroopas in defense of our airspace. Add on the transformation of our border guards, royal guard and inclusion of willing volunteers from Monstro Town into our royal army and were looking at a very secure kingdom. Then to top it off, Zelda's excellent trainers out done themselves by forming a dedicated honor guard that watches the perimeter of your bedchambers at all times. We should all be sleeping better each night with all the changes that have been made. Your favor in the kingdom has also gone up exponentially and many are moving that you be made Queen."

My mouth is probably hanging open in surprise but I can't help it. "What?! Queen!"

Toadette shrugs with a smirk. "Yeah, our people took to the new changes like fish to water. Seems like they were just itching for someone to address those security concerns but didn't want to give you a hard time about it with all the trouble you have been having with Bowser. I was only too glad to help train them. They're really fast learners and it helped that those trainers of Zelda were excellent."

I nod almost too enthusiastically as my pony tail flops about. "That's awesome! Well, I am glad everything worked out the way it did. I was afraid my people would want to revolt or something with all the changes."

Admiral Toad shakes his head with a smile. "Not a chance, Princess. Everyone is behind you 110 percent of the way."

Toad then smoothly performs a single hand sign and immediately the royal guard disperse and resume their assigned posts guarding the castle exterior and interior as the honor guard file inside to inspect my bedchambers for intruders then return to guarding its perimeter.

"Wow. They really have that down." I gawk and stare happily at my shiny new military with almost glimmering eyes causing Toadette to laugh and Toad to even lose composure for a moment.

"Well, were definitely not the same force you left when you went on your training tour. It looks like you have grown quite a bit yourself, Princess."

I look down at myself and realize I am still in my magic training gear but since it's on the castle grounds its fine. I only try to wear my royal dress when I am outside the castle grounds, at official functions or having high profile visitors.

The current attire I have displays all of my curves with many of them more pronounced but all in a good way.

My chest seems to stick out more probably because I have a more confident posture. I don't know why I haven't really noticed it until now probably because of being too tired from training to care but my boobs have actually gown by a full cup size. It must have been a side effect of the magic training. I don't know the true cause but I am not going to knock a good thing. It does mean I am going to need to swap out all of my old bras as there not going to fit anymore.

I have also lost what lil flab I was developing and now my tummy is more muscular, toned and oh so flat. My arms are also more muscularly defined though lean. Did I also mention I am so loving what that training did for my arse? Wow it looks so awesome I have to keep from trying to admire myself and end up face planting into walls. Finally, my legs and thighs are also more defined and I am stronger and faster for it.

I must have been checking myself out a little longer then I liked as Toadette is now standing in front of me as she pokes my forehead with a finger but I hadn't even realized her approach till now.

"Yes, you definitely have it going on now, Peach. Mario is definitely going to have a harder time trying to keep his hands off you."

That statement got me to thinking. "Where is Mario? I would have thought for sure he would be here waiting for me to return."

"Oh I think those two had a quest or something somewhere they have been working on for the past few months but their supposed to be coming back tomorrow I think." Toad looks through a tablet he is holding for current events on his schedule.

"Ah I see. Well I look forward to seeing him when they return."

At that I head inside with Admiral Toad and Toadette as they fill me in on all the current affairs of the kingdom, the new national warning system and also a Parliament meeting with all the town mayors and chiefs from all over the Mushroom Kingdom tomorrow. We had been putting off our monthly meetings at the castle for a while since I was out of town but now that I am back we can start getting back into routine.

Once I arrive at my bedchambers, I salute my guards playfully with a smile who gladly salute me back then head inside my bedchambers closing the door and heading to my private bath.

My personal toad maid servants, Nina who is a cute toad girl in a red and white classic maid outfit with an all-white mushroom cap with red spots shaped like hearts and Mia in an identical red and white maid outfit also with an all-white but with red normal spots are both waiting for me standing in the wide archway that leads into my private bath area.

"Oh my god, the princess has returned to us!" Nina pokes Mia who had been looking outside a window absentmindedly.

"Whaat?!"

We immediately share a heartfelt group hug as we all shed a few happy tears being able to be back together again. I really do love all of my royal servants and try to treat them as family since they are as far as I am concerned. It is because of this unconditional affection I have for them that they love me for it and happily serve many since I was a little girl.

"Yep. I just got back in and I am beat but I need to wash up before bed. Please treat these garments with care as they are magic infused. They only need to be placed in warm water and their enchantments will do the rest of the work. Just take them out after about 45 minutes or so and they should be clean."

"Sure, princess. Well, let's get to it." Nina smiles warmly and puts a closed fist in her open hand.

With that my maid servants carefully strip me of my training clothes and put them to the side to be cared for later as I first step under a pleasantly hot shower. My maid servants then begin diligently scrubbing me down from my head to my feet with exotic soaps until I am squeaky clean just as they have done since I was a little girl.

"Oh my, princess, you have certainly blossomed in more ways than one." Mia chuckles as she starts scrubbing my ample breasts.

"Yeah, one of the unexpected side effects of my training. I sure as hell aren't complaining."

"Heh, I wouldn't be either with those impressive boobies." Nina nods before working on my arms which I have outstretched.

"Yep, by the way that reminds me. Please see about upgrading my bra sizes. My guess is 1 cup size up from before."

Mia nods as she glances at my chest critically. "Yes, princess I agree with that assessment. I will have all of your favorite bras updated before dawn tomorrow."

Once my maid servants have addressed the rest of my body and am thoroughly clean, they walk me over to my personal bath which has its waters laced with various imported oils and a gentle fragrance of cherry blossoms, my favorite. While in the bath, my maids start working on my hair which I washed myself during my training trip but of course it's nothing like my usual royal treatment here in the castle.

"Well, considering you have been away training for the past six months, you haven't done too bad a job with your hair." Mia nods as she starts diligently combing more shampoo into my hair.

I shrug and sigh contently as I feel Mia deeply scrubbing my scalp during her ministrations. "I just did what you guys told me to do to the letter while I was away."

"That's great. I was expecting a nightmare recovery situation whenever you came back. We have been preparing your bath preemptively for the past week as we were told to expect you at some point but they just didn't know what day. I am glad it's not as bad as I imagined." Nina giggles slightly as she also works with Mia on addressing my hair.

Once their done with my hair and I am content with the time spent in the bath, I get out and let them dry me off. Then they hand me my favorite night gown to put on.  
Once I am fully dressed in my gown I follow them back into my bed chambers.

"Well, princess. Your all set for tonight." Mia smiles warmly at me.

"We will return tomorrow morning to begin the new day. I will probably be in and out of here while you're asleep to address your updates to your wardrobe before dawn tomorrow." Nina mimics Mia's adorable smile glancing at me as well.

"Yes please and thanks. I so needed that." I say enthusiastically. _Being a princess is totally awesome sometimes._

"Anything for you, princess."

"Always glad to help, princess."

At that, my two personal maidservants curtsy politely to me then file out of my room quietly closing the door behind them.

I immediately fall into my warm and fluffy pretty pink queen sized bed with plans to think about the meeting with the town leaders tomorrow and Mario's return but I am out like a light before I know it as fatigue sends me into a restful sleep. Nothing beats sleeping in your own bed.

Nothing.


	4. The Legends Were True

**The Draconian Star**

 _An Original Concept of Laserai_

Revised and Created By: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

Legal Notation: This Fanfiction makes use of story elements that belong to NINTENDO Co., SQUARE-ENIX Co., and other copyright holders and are being used for strictly creative means. We only lay claim to the original story line itself.

Author Notes: This story borrows elements from all over the Mushroom World and its many games. This is in no way to be taken as canon. I have no idea or intent on debating what Nintendo's true designs are for many of its characters and is an artist's interpretation of events in the games or story-line. It is in no way to be taken as fact or regarded as such. If you disagree or think it all to be tripe then please move on and disregard the story completely. However, if you're willing to open your mind to a new idea then stay on for the ride.

In this chapter, focus shifts to the Darklands and to their current affairs. As far as timing is concerned, this is the very next day.

Due to the temporary change of location, the POV will not be on Peach obviously but be told 3rd person for the most part.

* * *

 **The Legends Were True**

Another day begins in the Darklands like any other for this semi hostile environment. Despite the time of day, it generally remains dark all the time as the name implies thanks to neighboring open mouth active volcanoes which continually throw acrid smoke and ash into the air. Include the many open pits of lava and magma which crisscross and flow throughout the land all of them somehow conspiring together to blanket the entire country in never ending night as a black cloud which even blocks out the sun and stars. Not since the early days of the land when it was once known as the Valley of the Koopas has there been a clear sky.

But this is a story of another time.

Suffice to say, the environment keeps the climate consistently dark and dry. The only source of light being the volcanoes and pits of magma and rivers of lava we mentioned earlier. No one knows why it is the land unlike the rest of the world never truly recovered from the great cataclysm which nearly destroyed the Mushroom World nearly a millennia ago. But the mighty Koopa clan adapted to the new environment and learned to survive and now thrive in this unique area.

Focusing just 50 miles from Barrel Volcano, we come to Bowser's Keep.

Activity even at this early morning is already getting underway as their high in the dark sky, several squadrons of paratroopa can be observed flying guard formations around the keep patrolling for potential threats. The massive castle drawbridge is currently down even at this early morning for the comings and goings of visitors and the keep's many inhabitants. Two magikoopa in dark blue robes are noted standing at attention at the keep entrance keeping a wary eye as they carefully observe traffic to and from the castle.

Within the castle walls, particularly with their Koopa King, there has been little activity. Bowser's mood as of late has been less than ideal.

Much weighs on the King's mind from the seemingly endless defeats handed to him at the hands of that pesky plumber to his recent forced wedding plan failure during the Odyssey Occupation. Lately Bowser has resigned to his room to mull and sulk over his latest bitter defeat. Not wanting an audience with anyone without good reason, only Kammy is permitted to continue to administer to him and talk with him directly.

Bowser Jr currently oversees the general affairs of his father Bowser's realm for the time being. Because of this, peace resides as no ambitious plans are being concocted or carried out.

The Kooplings, Bowser's adopted children have had a lot of time to reflect on the past events and their own share in defeat at the hands of the plumbers. At first, it was an outright hatred that consumed many of their thoughts and all they could collectively think about was revenge.

However as time went on, the wayward koopa children were forced to look within just why it is they were defeated. Some turned to cultivating their physical strength through an intense daily regimen of training by taking lessons from various Koopa masters of various combat forms scattered throughout the Darklands.

With time, dedicated training and copious amounts of patience, the Kooplings learned to let go of their hate focusing on bettering themselves instead. This caused a complete transformation of mind and body so that they shed their childish mentalities and appearances to eventually stand tall as young adults. Those years of them being immature children are long gone and never to return.

Ludwig and Roy, who now have physiques almost on par with Bowser, were among those traveling abroad seeking a form of enlightenment from various Koopa combat masters. The two brothers have become well known throughout the land for being especially protective of their only sister Wendy and have an established reputation of beating down anyone who speaks ill or disrespectful of her. Whereas in the past, they would have cared less now her new attitude and appearance has earned their deep respect and very protective nature.

Wendy rather than choosing to stubbornly retain her bratty ways as a spoiled koopa princess decides to take lessons from Kammy who helps her with a latent special ability she has never nurtured before. Her special ability is related to her magic projection ring manipulation skill she has always relied on in the past. Kammy notes the rings or braces on Wendy's wrists are actually magi limiters of some sort she has worn since birth. It is also noted that they have actually grown in size and power with Wendy as she matures and have never been taken off not even once.

But limiters specifically for what?

Kammy does not know and apparently Wendy has never known. Only that she was told never to take them off unless she _absolutely_ needed to. Who it was that told her these crucial words or what would happen when she finally does even she doesn't know. But perhaps under Master Kammy's teachings she will one day find out.

It is because of those mysterious limiters, her innate ability with magic and Wendy's willingness to change that Kammy is more than happy to take Wendy as her next official apprentice especially since Kamek is more than capable on his own. The intense training from the wily magikoopa sensei gradually whips Wendy's body and mind into shape.

Wendy over time loses her childish physique and now stands at a height equal to Peach due to both the brutal training and growth spurts brought on by puberty. This dramatic change in her physique has now given her a voluptuously perfect hour glass figure. She is proud of her 36D bosom which attracts all the attention, her long natural blonde hair which is a rarity within the Koopa clan and impressive backside which is decidedly firm due to her tiring training sessions with her magi master Kammy.

Wendy is no longer that snotty and irritating girl no one wants to be around but is now a young adult princess, Bowser is proud to have as a daughter. The fact that she is adopted means nothing to Bowser especially now after her positive changes to herself. As a result their relationship has improved greatly because of it.

Wendy has also grown in popularity to become the idol and fantasy of many koopa throughout the land. Wendy still loves her pink and tries incorporates it into everything she wears.

Iggy has also changed as he is now a six foot tall and slender young adult koopa who spends many of his days in his lab going over various past scenarios deciphering what was giving the Mario brothers the combat advantage with hopes that he can eventually discover some kind of weakness. As it stands, he is on scenario 3,405 and still counting. He has also advanced considerably and become an expert in the sciences and engineering. In fact, he has become one of the world's leading authorities on ship design and engineering.

When Kammy is not busy training her new protégé Wendy, she works alongside Kamek in teaching classes and instructing the next crop of magikoopas in the koopa tech magic arts.

In times of peace like this, all one can do is strive to keep busy and ward off idle hands.

It is during one of these training classes, on this particular day something unprecedented happens.

Kammy has already gone through roll call for her class and is just getting up from her desk to go to the chalkboard when suddenly she falls to one knee as a strange feeling of dizziness falls over her. During this time, multiple images and visions fill her mind. This transpires while she continues to pause on the floor with her head down and eyes closed as a faint aura slowly begins to surround her.

Several of the magikoopa students run off to find Kamek, the headmaster of the school in hopes they can figure out what's wrong with her.

When Kamek is found and finally enters the classroom, he first sees Wendy who sensing something wrong with her master had come running bursting into the class not seconds earlier. Not being able to reach her master by voice, Wendy has resigned to just sit and watch her sensei carefully with growing concern etched on her face.

Kamek finds his mother levitating in the middle of the room with a brilliant white glow emanating from her.

Her entire appearance has also gradually begin to change as her usual royal blue robes have now become an incandescent shimmering white. The signature pointy wizard hat Kammy rarely takes off has completely disappeared and in its place is a simple white gold tiara with a glowing pearl gemstone at its center.

As time progresses, something odd begins to happen as wrinkles literally begin to melt off of Kammy's face and visible body. Her body in particular also begins to glow with a shimmering aura which continues to get brighter and brighter making it difficult to see or observe what is happening to it. As Kamek stares at her intently he determines she appears to be completely involved in a complex multi-step magikoopa incantation spell the likes of which he has never seen before as her lips are moving so fast he can't determine what it is she is saying.

At the same time, a pillar of shimmering white light much like what is covering Kammy suddenly shoots straight up from where she is levitating somehow penetrating through the roof of the school as though it isn't even their and shines straight into the Darklands sky so that all around can see it. In fact, the constant beam of incandescent white light is so powerful it can even be seen as far away as the Mushroom Kingdom but more on that later.

Kamek always figured his mother was quite knowledgeable about a number of different things in the world but this is a first for even him.

As Kammy goes through each step of the ancient incantation she is caught up in, a medium sized emerald green triangle first appears and begins rotating slowly. As the triangle begins to spin faster until it is a blur, another shape appears in the very same place in the air as the already spinning triangle. This time it is a sapphire blue circle. This shape like the triangle also begins rotating in place in a slightly different rotational axis until it resembles a sphere or ball intermixing with the already spinning triangle. And yet another shape this time a ruby red square becomes visible like its predecessors and spins on yet another rotational axis in place.

Soon all three of the shapes begin to gradually overlay each other. As if the spectacle of shapes isn't a sight to behold at this point, soon their rotational speed increases rapidly until they are moving so fast they seemingly morph and form into a single orb of varying colors as streams of light shoot out in harmless rays of different colors of the rainbow from the center even as the pillar of light continues to shoot from the epicenter of all this lighting up the Darklands skies.

All the while, Kammy remains sitting and levitating in her glowing white form with her hands outstretched above her with the menagerie of light above and around her. Eventually the orb of light begins to alter shape until finally a star shaped box appears in its place covered in a glowing golden sparkling aura.

Alas, the believed to be lost ancient relic of the Mushroom World has returned to the moral realm.

Kammy lowers herself to the ground as the golden relic lowers from its elevated place in the air above her to head to come to rest in her lap. Kammy remains seating crossed legged for a few more moments before opening her eyes. The incandescent aura has departed from her and so does the awe inspiring pillar of light but her robes remain impeccably white and slim and her newfound intricately beautiful white gold and pearl tiara remain in its place.

What is more, her age has reversed drastically so that she looks exactly like she did in her early 20's. It would appear that particular feature remains permanent. A definite perk of finding the artifact and being knowledgeable in the advanced koopatech magic arts. Not that she would ever complain.

Kammy looks down at the box curiously then looks up at Kamek, Wendy and other members of the magikoopa school teaching staff who all wear gaping mouths like that of a fish.

Kamek looks at his mother incredulously. "What was that?"

Kammy says nothing shrugging her shoulders but continues to stare at the relic box thoughtfully.

 _Meantime in the Mushroom Kingdom_

The bright pillar of white light does not escape notice in the Mushroom Kingdom. One scholar in particular who has been busy reading through ancient documents recorded in the royal library takes note causing his face to pale immediately. The young toad scholar with midnight blue spots on his mushroom cap, wearing a robe of royal blue and reading glasses which may as well be permanently fixed to his face stumbles back at the sight nearly tripping over his own chair. As soon as the light pillar subsides and disappears he bursts out of the royal library and begins scaling the fleets of stairs as he has urgent news to report to the Princess.

If everything is going according to plan, Princess Peach should be in the castle main hall as the town chiefs and mayors should be all assembling together after her being away for exclusive training. All the town chiefs, leaders and mayors are there. Some noteworthy names of mention include King Mallow of Cloud City, Yoshi from Yoshi's Island and Mayor Pauline of New Donk City among other visitors. As the scholar continues to traverse the long sets of stairs barring his way to the meeting hall several floors up, other events are unfolding back in the Darklands.

 _Returning to the Darklands near the Badlands_

News travels fast through the Badlands of the strange pillar of light that shot into the sky from the KoopaTech Magikoopa Academy earlier that morning. In fact, it doesn't take long for Bowser to catch rumor of the strange occurrence bringing him out of his fugue surprising his son Bowser Jr as he emerges from his room for the first time in almost a month taking his place on his throne. Bowser Jr greets his father with a small smile upon seeing him then the two sit in silence for a moment.

With curiosity eating away at him over the odd rumors, the Koopa King summons Kamek and Kammy immediately.

Bowser doesn't have to wait long as Kamek is the first to arrive minutes later and Kammy is soon to follow though she is also being followed by a group of koopa, some magikoopa, some soldiers who had just been walking the hall and others with figurative hearts in their eyes.

Seems Kammy's insistent comments about her being beautiful in the past were well founded as the recent age reversal serves as undeniable confirmation of her claims. Unsurprisingly, Bowser doesn't recognize the white clad young and attractive vixen magikoopa that is until Kamek tells him this is Kammy.

Bowser having an understandable difficult time believing this rises up from his throne and walks around Kammy closely inspecting her. Kammy's height hasn't changed but she has definitely filled out. It would seem old age had not been kind causing the body to draw in but with the recent reversal, Kammy's assets she was so proud of have returned. Her curvy figure is back and the smile she has had on her face since the transformation won't go away.

"What sorcery is this?"

Kamek shrugs at the King's question as he is just as lost about what is going on as he is. Kamek briefly glances at his now youthful looking mother finding it hard to believe what has happened recently.

Kammy however seems to have everything in hand figuring out what has transpired as she pulls out a tome or ancient book from her robe looking up at them.

"That was a very old sealing technique which was developed by the early magikoopas of the Koopa clan. I remember reading of mentions concerning it in one of the forbidden scrolls."

"Apparently, during the early days of our country several relics came into the possession of the Koopa. However, a major global disaster caused most of them to be lost. Fortunately, through the founding magikoopas Karailia and Kaseus, they were able to place a recovery seal on one particularly important relic before it too left the mortal plane."

Kammy then reveals the star shaped box which had only materialized before her earlier during her transformation.

The magikoopa wizard now starts reading from the ancient tome she pulled out of her robes earlier: "The seals on this enchanted box are to remain dormant as long as it is undisturbed. However, once someone from the mortal plane touches the box, it will perform a bio scan. If the person who triggered the disturbance is a worthy magikoopa it will unlock at once. However, if that person proves unworthy then this box shall vanish returning to the negative plane until the right person is found. Only a person extensively knowledgeable in the magikoopa arts will be bestowed the honor as the emissary."

Kammy looks up from her book locking eyes with Bowser as she says with conviction. "Without a doubt, this is the enchanted box said to hold the most powerful relic of our world. Once initially discovered by my ancestors, Karailia and Kaseus, the archetype founders of the KoopaTech magic arts."

"So the rumors of the legendary Omega star were actually true?!" Bowser can't help but rise from his seat to stare at the enchanted golden box.

"I am afraid so. This box when opened will summon the legendary star into it but only if you are immediately near it. However, our ancestors wisely deduced this relic was too powerful for even them to use. This the location of the star itself was hidden away and the only relic capable of carrying it hidden."

"Our power is nothing compared to theirs."

"I am uncertain what to do with it. Legend has it all star elements of our world are directly connected or influenced by this one all-powerful star which is why it is also called the mother star. If the star is thrown out of balance, it could negatively disrupt the entire Mushroom World. And the term Omega is but one title given to it. This star is also called the Alpha star meaning it has the power to not only give life but also take it away."

Bowser's balls up a fist as he thinks of the cosmic opportunity this could bring. "We could use this star of great power to make the Darklands better then ever. We could even topple and conquer all other kingdoms expanding our realm to cover the entire globe."

His feeling of invincibility is fleeting as he sobers up quickly becoming somber once again. "But something tells me it won't be that easy will it?" Bowser scratches his head as he glances over at Kammy's youthful face as she shakes her head from side to side.

"Alas, my king, the power of this star is too great. Any attempt to use its power would almost certainly be folly. Anything we try to accomplish would become distorted. The side effects alone could actually destroy what we are after or worse. Not to mention it could attract attention from enemies . . . . If it hasn't already." Kamek looks from Bowser shifting his gaze to Kammy who nods at his conclusion.

"Be careful what you say, son. You may end up jinxing us or something." Kammy shakes her head warily.


	5. Darklands Under Fire

**The Draconian Star**

 _An Original Concept of Laserai_

Revised and Created By: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

Legal Notation: This Fanfiction makes use of story elements that belong to NINTENDO Co., SQUARE-ENIX Co., and other copyright holders and are being used for strictly creative means. We only lay claim to the original story line itself.

Author Notes: This story borrows elements from all over the Mushroom World and its many games. This is in no way to be taken as canon. I have no idea or intent on debating what Nintendo's true designs are for many of its characters and is an artist's interpretation of events in the games or story line. It is in no way to be taken as fact or regarded as such. If you disagree or think it all to be tripe then please move on and disregard the story completely. However, if you're willing to open your mind to a new idea then stay on for the ride.

* * *

 **Darklands Under Fire**

A distant explosion is soon heard followed by a notable shock wave which rattles the stone walls of the keep. Though there are no windows there is a brief stiff breeze which blows in and subsides immediately after. Immediately, in response several larger cannons and bullet bill platforms spring to life as they begin long range artillery fire.

As if on cue, a shabby looking and battered parakoopa scrambles into the throne room skidding to a stop just in front of Bowser before bowing low.

Kammy recognizes the soldier immediately as he was assigned guard duty recently.

"What is it parakoopa #495? You're supposed to be guarding West Tower # 5 at the moment." Kammy looks upon the wayward soldier with a blank expression.

"West Tower # 5 is gone. I don't know who took us out. It was a single assault and the tower was rendered to rubble. The blast through me out of the building and clear of the rubble. No one else was as fortunate and were buried alive."

"My god." One of the magikoopa exclaims.

"As I was fleeing the area, I noted what appeared to be a large sword stuck in the ground not far from the destroyed tower with hostiles already pouring out of it."

"A large sword?! Impossible?!" Kamek shouts immediately upon hearing the report.

The paratroopa continues unabated.

"It was most definitely a large sword. I fear we may have fallen in with a bad crowd sir. Several recon wings attempted fly overs to determine their affiliation be they enemy or ally but were fired upon immediately. No quarter was given. Last I was able to see none of them survived the attempt."

Bowser at hearing this news plops back down on his throne while looking briefly at his son Bowser Jr who sits beside him before glancing over at Kammy.

"I know them painfully all too well. The last time they came to the Darklands, they crashed that accursed sword craft of theirs right into my castle. Immediately after, many of my own forces defected against me using some kind of instant mind wipe. I am only glad the Kooplings and my son were not here. But how could they know of the star. This is supposed to be a secret relic isn't it?"

"Actually no though for the most part it was believed to be forgotten by most. Someone would need to go out of their way to learn anything about it. It would seem somehow Smithy and his goons have revived and are quite aware of its existence." Kammy puts away her tome then starts pacing nervously.

Another paratroopa storms in carrying additional news. All the while the continuous heavy booms of artillery fire can be heard as the many weapon platforms throughout the Keep continue to open up on the advancing host keeping them at bay.

"My liege!" Bowser looks over to the new visitor wary of his pending report but waves his hand for him to come forward.

"There is also additional news from the border guard. Reports are coming in of a strange craft violating our airspace. Recon wings report the mysterious spaceship can be described as bearing the classic UFO saucer design. However, closer inspection reveals there isn't anything classic or typical about the ship in question. The hull of the craft is complex, intricately designed and heavily armored. Our cannons and bullet bill weapon platforms have been raining artillery at the target nonstop but they are having no effect as the target continues to approach. I fear we are not even slowing it down, sir."

One of the magikoopa sensei that had initially followed Kammy into Bower's Keep suddenly plops to the floor where he stands and feverishly starts thumbing through the pages of his book as the mention of the strange spaceship is stirring an unexplained fear in him. After a few moments, he gasps audibly so that everyone in the throne room hears it.

"Well, for Kami's sake spit it out already! The suspense is killing me here!" Wendy storms into the throne room at this moment and in response to hearing the continuous proximity alarms and air raid alert which has begun going off throughout the castle walls and beyond.

It also doesn't help that this is accompanied by the clamor of koopa troopas and the flutter of paratroopas flying or running through the halls outside her room as commanders bark out orders and assemble interception squads all under the backdrop of continuous heavy artillery fire.

The disturbed magikoopa appears to struggle for words but then blurts out the first that come to mind. "We need to get the hell out of here?!"

Everyone looks over at the magikoopa sensei in surprise at his sudden outburst. Bowser looks upon the magikoopa oddly addressing him directly.

"This castle has been our home for several generations and despite even dealing with Smithy once before it has remained strong. I will not be driven away from it so easily. If Smithy or anyone else intends to drive us from my Keep their going to need to come down here and do it themselves. Besides this approaching ship hasn't responded at all to our weapon attacks."

The magikoopa is undeterred and continues to plead with Bowser as his voice is starting to crack as he tries to explain his seemingly irrational fear.

"My king, additional targets that are approaching cannot be positively identified. However, I do not believe it is a good idea to wait around to find out. In particular there is mention of an autonomous cloud which deeply concerns me. There is only one instance of such a hostile on record and the one accompanying it was not good news."

Kammy with a controlled face nods in agreement at the grim assessment though her motivation is also for another more primal reason as she casually starts moving closer to the exit staying near Wendy, as she does so. "I am afraid I must agree with my colleague's assessment. I have a theory of what we're dealing with but I do not believe there is adequate time to explain. We must leave this place. Now."

The magikoopa and the paratroopa vacate the area immediately not waiting around to see what anyone else is doing upon hearing Kammy's assessment. The other magikoopa vacate immediately some returning to help evacuate students from the academy or even better simply get out of town. They are not the only ones as native wildlife in the area can be seen vacating the area, an action typically done before something terrible is going to happen.

Bowser however is undecided as he doesn't want to abandon his beloved home nor be de seen as fleeing before his enemies. Kammy sensing time is no longer a luxury to be wasted, grabs a hold of Wendy's hand causing her to look at her. Wendy was about to protest until she sees the feelings on her master's face then goes silent.

Together, the two rush for the throne room exit hand in hand. Kammy tries to get her son, Kamek's attention and Wendy her brother Iggy or even Bowser Jr but they appear to be intent waiting to see what their King will do opting not to leave his side. As Kammy is almost out of the room, she casts one last parting glance with everyone remaining but no one else moves to join her.

Kammy can waste no more time and makes haste stopping for nothing as the two run straight out of the castle pushing their way past guards and other various koopa. Wendy feeling more than a little frightened by what's going on and how it is affecting her master is more than happy to run than simply stand in place anxiously waiting for something to happen.

Why didn't her father heed the warning and leave before it is too late?

This concerns her greatly but her own preservation instincts allow her to be led to safety by her master, Kammy. At some point, Kammy summons her broom while running and after pulling Wendy onto it, they fly very rapidly to the exit as fast as they can. Everything in Kammy's youthful body and woman's intuition tells her they need to vacate the area at once.

The raw and unadulterated feeling coursing through her veins at that exact moment:

 _Fear._

Its unrelenting icy grip seizes her senses and maintains its hold on her even in this instant.

Not since the encounters with Smithy has she felt fear in such a cold and unrelenting form as it is now.

Whereas she would have normally tried to perform a mass teleport spell back at the keep, inwardly Kammy seems to know there isn't even time for that. Kammy with Wendy riding on her magic broom blast their way out of the exit and just in time as a bright blinding beam of light strikes the side of the keep as the distinctive very loud of sound of a powerful weapon is heard rapidly charging up. When the sound reaches its apex, the beam of energy rapidly intensifies until the unusual energy starts to envelop the Keep.

Wendy closes her eyes to the bright light but Kammy looks to its source and notes it is definitely coming from the UFO spaceship.

However, the strangest thing happens next.

Rather than exploding as if hit by a destructive beam, Bowser's Keep rapidly becomes enveloped in what can only be described as a huge blue translucent half sphere. Once the keep is covered in the half sphere, the entire sphere suddenly begins to rapidly shrink in size. During this time, a pattern overlay of stars appear within the sphere and appear to be constantly sucked into the center. The Keep shrinks along with the sphere.

Once the sphere shrinks to nothingness only a stiff breeze follows after which there is nothing.

The star overlay is gone.

The sphere is gone.

Bowser's Keep is gone.

The Koopas inside are nowhere to be found as they have apparently disappeared along with the castle. All of the soldiers preparing to march out and intercept the approaching host are gone.

Only those who made it out before the strange energy covered the keep retained their lives and continue to suck breath.

King Bowser, Kamek, Bowser Jr. nor Iggy make it out of the exit alive. Kammy and Wendy are able to look to the Keep exit behind them just moments before the Keep vanishes to see King Bowser and Kamek at the entrance with eyes open in relative fear just before the Keep and themselves disappear into nothingness.

Only the foundation remains relatively untouched as if nothing was ever there.

Wendy looks away from the barren sight that was once her home with tears threatening to spill from her eyes while still riding with Kammy as it appears she will never see her father Bowser ever again. Kammy wears a face of granite which looks odd on her youthful face but her only focus is on getting out of the area as soon as possible. Other magikoopa in the area, telepathically report to her that the other strongholds have been hit throughout the Darklands and that survivors are going into hiding to escape possible annihilation. There are reports of a few scattered forces resisting the advance of the host of Smithy's forces but hope is finite that their resistance will have any effect.

With Bowser's Keep and every other Koopa stronghold throughout the Darklands seemingly annihilated there is nothing to stop the advancing host of Smithy's forces from invading the land.

The disturbing news eliminates her homeland as the safe place it once was. So she heads for the one potential ally left she hopes can help considering the madness. It's a stretch considering the bad blood that has always existed between their kingdoms over the years. However, with few options left she has to try. Besides, Kammy has a hard time believing Princess Peach will not at least consider the possibility of peace.

The Mushroom Kingdom had never been a military state though they are no strangers to defending their territory. Not wanting to give the koopa princess something else to worry about however, Kammy keeps her intent to herself and leaves Wendy to her thoughts.

Unfortunately, the two refugees are being followed. Whoever their mystery attackers are were hoping to not have any survivors and begin pursuing them from afar but rapidly gaining speed closing the distance.


	6. A Star Legend Returns

**The Draconian Star**

 _An Original Concept of Laserai_

Revised and Created By: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

Legal Notation: This Fanfiction makes use of story elements that belong to NINTENDO Co., SQUARE-ENIX Co., and other copyright holders and are being used for strictly creative means. We only lay claim to the original storyline itself.

Author Notes: This story borrows elements from all over the Mushroom World and its many games. This is in no way to be taken as canon. I have no idea or intent on debating what Nintendo's true designs are for many of its characters and is an artist's interpretation of events in the games or storyline. It is in no way to be taken as fact or regarded as such. If you disagree or think it all to be tripe then please move on and disregard the story completely. However, if you're willing to open your mind to a new idea then stay on for the ride.

This particular chapter will focus on a few different POVs. At each point, it will be made obvious the focus it is on.

* * *

 **A Star Legend Returns  
**

After some time for recovery, Wendy and Kammy finally begin to stir and awaken after some time to discover MK medics nearby who have been treating their injuries as well as utilizing healing mushrooms and salves. As the two rise to a sitting position, they instantly note the vibe of the area is quite similar to where they just escaped from . . . chaotic laden with fear. Wendy and Kammy share a thankful nod with the medics who seeing their work is done rush off to help some other poor unfortunate injured soul. Because Kammy and Wendy wear clothes that have been magic enhanced they repair themselves once their health is back to normal.

The two koopa refugees opt to remain where they are sitting cross-legged as they quietly assess the situation unfolding around them. But they have little time to dwell on such things as they find themselves face to face with a certain green wearing plumber who is kneeling down looking at them curiously. His face carries no malice only puzzlement as to why they are here of all places.

Kammy has certainly changed appearance wise in a dramatic way which merits attention but for the moment Luigi's gaze returns to Wendy at see the incredible transformation she has made since the last time he saw her. Nothing gets past the tall green plumber as Luigi is sure the changes aren't just physical but it still doesn't stop his intense gaze.

The koopa princess's face and body have matured quite a bit so that they have become adorably cuter and sexier. Her lips are still full and inviting with her signature pink lipstick. Gone is that stubby physique of her days as a little girl. Now having endured puberty recently turning 19 years old, Wendy is now on par with Luigi if only slightly as tall. Her once feminine but short stubby legs have transformed into ones that are long slender and very attractive.

As a koopa, one cannot forget her shell and Wendy's still has the trademark pink with white spikes but the body emerging from that shell has transformed considerably. Her curves are now more clearly defined as she now has a voluptuous hour glass figure. And those years including the intense training under Master Kammy has made her lean and fit. Gone also is the stubborn baby fat that seems to haunt her childhood days. In fact, the koopa princess is downright gorgeous now. It doesn't even matter that she is a koopa.

In fact, that minor detail to him is the farthest thing from his mind at this moment.

It also doesn't take Luigi long to notice her bare head which was a feature of her younger days is no more. She has hair now which is something mentioned before of a rarity for the Koopa race even among the women. In fact, it not just the fact she has hair on her head but just how much it makes her even more irresistible to look at. Her hair cascades down her head in long golden blonde locks which stop right at shoulder length with a loose curl at the front lying casually across her forehead and a smaller version of her signature favorite pink and white bow sitting atop her head.

Luigi tries hard to stop obviously staring at the gorgeous vixen of a princess before him but like a fly caught in a spider's web he simply cannot muster the will power to shift his eyes away from her.

 _Is that Wendy?_

 _The koopa princess herself . . ._

 _Wow!_

 _Isn't she just the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen?_

 _She sure has grown quite a lot since the last time I have seen here. In fact, she has almost caught up to me._

 _Did I mention how sexy she looks now?_

 _Wait, did I just think of Wendy as attractive?_

 _Yea, well she is isn't she?_

 _I mean look at her._

 _It didn't show first we met but there isn't any doubt she is a princess now._

Wendy's cheeks suddenly begin to darken as she feels someone is giving her more than the usual attention. Having become aware of how attractive she has become over the years it's not an unexpected feeling. The koopa princess had a large following and even a fan base in her home country.

But this time it's slightly different and not what she was expecting here in the Mushroom Kingdom. It's not the feeling of someone watching her with hatred or even venom but complete adoration.

It is then she notes that Luigi's clear blue eyes are locked on her and clearly checking her out. In fact, it's clear the look she is getting from the tall plumber aside from adoration is pure attraction something she never would have expected from one of the plumbers not that she minds the attention.

Wendy decides to pucker her lips subtly to see if her theory is right which causes Luigi to finally look away with a full blush. Hi tell-tale adorable response causes her to smirk and shift her weight to one foot.

Kammy simply observes the interaction with a curious glance but says nothing.

In the meantime, Peach and Toadette are running full speed from Mario's house at seeing a beam of light appear to strike the area in the skyline where her castle is from afar.

Not finding him at his hime, they wisely presume Mario probably already left and departed for the castle and missed each other in passing. Unlike their uneventful trip to his house, however returning to Peach's Castle proves to be quite the chore as their there is an unusual level of congestion in the streets.

Undeterred the two hurry on with worry on their faces.

"Toadette, can you see the castle?"

Toadette who is running with me and even pushing citizens' aside who are mindlessly loitering about in our path keeps her eyes forward.

"I am sorry Princess, but this lot is making it difficult to see very far ahead. I fear the worst however."

I swallow hard and try to keep my whirlwind of emotions in check as we push and shove the swelling crowds in Toad Town square finally turning down the winding path coming to the Royal Courtyard and only at its entrance do the crowds thin to nothing as if the grounds are sacred.

 _What has happened?_

 _What was that light?_

 _Why can't I see my castle from here? It should be quite visible but I can't see it!_

 _Are my people ok?_

 _Where is Mario?_

The last two questions almost break me but I manage to hold it together as the two of us cross the courtyard to where my steps would normally be leading into my castle.

It is then I note we also have some unexpected visitors.

Toadette is clearly shocked to see them in more ways than one if her almost comical facial expressions are anything to go off of. I am not much better when I get a good look at who she is openly staring at with almost a measure of envy.

 _What is Kammy and Wendy doing here?_

 _Woah! Would you look at them?_

 _They sure have changed and when did Wendy grow up and when did she get so. .so . . .curvy?_

 _It's hard not to notice just how much Wendy has filled out._

 _Her figure is top notch and fit much like myself though her curves are much more pronounced as her bottom is larger but still round but firm and her chest is front and center._

 _To be honest, I am quite content with my girls but her breasts are just amazing. That flattering outfit she is wearing seems to only accentuate that fact and I imagine she has to have a measure of pride in them._

 _Who wouldn't?  
_

 _And when did she get hair and blonde at that. It actually compliments her very well._

 _Would you look at that?_

 _Are those two making heart eyes at each other?_

 _It looks like Luigi and Wendy may have something going on there._

 _Wait! Wait, forget that for now._

 _Where is my castle?_

 _It. . . . . It should be right here?! Why is there nothing here!?_

Before I can address what is going on, sort out my thoughts which are going all over the place or figure out what is going on with my missing castle or anything else for that matter something unusual starts to happen around us.

The first thing to note is the sky.

Our sky is almost always faithfully clear with relative little cloud cover and sunny days all year round and clear, starry nights. But for the first time, the sky above us rapidly almost ominously becomes dark as if it is night which should be impossible as it's the middle of the day.

As Kammy, Wendy, Toadette, Luigi and myself look around it becomes clear to us that time has stopped completely. Everything around us from the birds that were singing and flying around us earlier to the citizen of Toad Town gathered at the Royal Courtyard entrance have frozen in place.

Even the ambient sounds around us such the distant sounds of Toad Town have ground to complete silence. Only a gentle breeze can be heard but even that is ever so gradually overshadowed by what can only be described as the soft pleasant singing of angels in a tune I haven't heard in more than a few years.

As the soft angelic singing continues, a small star is seen descending slowly from the dark heavens which makes its appearance even more pronounced to all of us there.

The small twinkling star eventually comes to a stop in midair just above a very familiar doll but one I haven't seen in a very long time. It likely came from one of the small antique storefronts that were damaged in the recent chaos. Up until now, I will admit none of us had taken note of that doll on the ground but it was definitely the center of our collective focus now.

I instantly note that all of us are looking around and taking in the scene unfolding before us with a reverential awe as this can only mean one thing.

The sparkling star slowly descends and comes to rest above the doll for a moment twinkling silently then suddenly the star rises rapidly in elevation to about 20 feet before slowly orbiting high in a tight orbit.

Gradually, the star's orbit begin to wide while at the same time a distinct thin beam of almost holy light matching the star's orbit which shines down from the pitch black starless sky onto the doll matching its size. The beam of light and the star's orbit holds at this size for but a moment however as the star's orbit resumes widening with the beam of light amazingly the doll begins to dramatically increase in size until at one point it is life sized standing at 5 feet and 7 inches in height.

Then immediately the area is basked in a blinding brilliant white flash of light blinding all of our view for a time so that we can see nothing. When the flash of light finally subsides, standing before us is none other than the legendary star mage himself, Geno.

Immediately after the flash of light, everything around us has returned to normal. The skies are clear and blue with the sun sitting high in the sky as they all were before However, our heavenly visitor from the stars still stands among us to ensure the odd temporal incident we just witnessed before was no apparition or daydream.

Kammy and Wendy openly stare at the newcomer with shock due to his admittedly awesome entrance but confusion as they try to figure out why he looks familiar. Luigi is at a loss for words for he knows exactly who this is from the stories his brother, Mario used to tell about him.

As for me, I gaze lovingly at my old friend as my eyes become slightly watery as I was sure like many of us back then we would never see him again. His mission has been complete and it was time he returned to his home in the stars. To see him again really pulled at my emotions.

Toadette openly stares at our guest similarly to our Koopa guests though her mouth is open wide excitedly like that of a little girl with similar enthusiasm.

"Oh my god! Is that who I think it is?! You're the legendary star mage who fought in the Smithy Wars, Master Geno!"

Kammy and Wendy both reflect eyes of understanding at this exclamation as all have become clear. It is then it dawns on me that things maybe worse off expected. However before I can voice my concerns, Kammy seems to be on the same mindset.

"Wait. If your Geno then this means that something must have happened to that Star uhm Gate thing right?"

I cringe and resist laughing as I know what will come next as that always got to my old friend even back then. Geno immediately face palms himself as it appears even after all these years people are still getting the name wrong.

"It's STAR ROAD!"

Geno takes a breath to calm himself before continuing.

"And yes, the critical conduit that is Star Road has once again become damaged. The cause is yet unknown which is why I have been sent back down here. However, this time it appears I maybe a permanent resident as the star spirits feel this may only keep reoccurring."

Geno looks over at me and I immediately walk over to him and envelop him in one of my signature hugs before releasing him. I don't know why yet but for some reason he feels warmer then I remember. "It's good to see you, old friend."

"A pleasure as always, Peach." Geno nods respectfully to me then looks over at Luigi scratching his head.

"You are clearly not Mario since I don't remember him wearing green. You must be his brother, Luigi."

Luigi approaches the star mage shaking hands with him briefly with a smile. "Yes that's me. I have heard and read all the historic accounts of how my brother several others fought alongside you during the Smithy Wars to recover the star pieces of Star Road and save the planet."

I glance over at my old friend before taking in the scene trying to make sense of what is going on.

"I really wish we could extend a hero's welcome as you truly deserve but as you can see things are far from normal at the moment."

I try so hard to keep my voice upbeat but I am anything but successful as I have to gently bite down on my bottom lip to keep it from quivering as my eyes turn downward as worry and grief threaten to overtake me at this moment. Toadette immediately senses my inner turmoil as she takes my now shaking hands trying to comfort me as we both fear the worst has happened to our friends and family.

No longer trusting my legs to support me in my current mental state, I plop on the emerald green grass next to Princess Wendy and Kammy as I am sensing their probably harmless. Toadette sits beside me continuing to tend to me rubbing my hands comfortingly.

Geno who had been looking to the sky briefly misses the exchange as he reminisces.

"Indeed. Those were glorious times. It was a good battle then. Speaking of which where is Mario? I even tried to reach out to Bowser as he was a part of our team of legend back then but I can't sense him either. Not even that Cloud Prince Mallow."

Geno finally takes stock of our faces and notes that something is seriously wrong considering the grief stricken expressions we all are now wearing.


	7. Tears of the Heart

**The Draconian Star**

 _An Original Concept of Laserai_

Revised and Created By: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

Legal Notation: This Fanfiction makes use of story elements that belong to NINTENDO Co., SQUARE-ENIX Co., and other copyright holders and are being used for strictly creative means. We only lay claim to the original storyline itself.

Author Notes: This story borrows elements from all over the Mushroom World and its many games. This is in no way to be taken as canon. I have no idea or intent on debating what Nintendo's true designs are for many of its characters and is an artist's interpretation of events in the games or storyline. It is in no way to be taken as fact or regarded as such. If you disagree or think it all to be tripe then please move on and disregard the story completely. However, if you're willing to open your mind to a new idea then stay on for the ride.

* * *

 **Tears of the Heart**

At the mention of her father's name, Wendy is brought to one knee. The koopa princess tries her best to maintain her composure but with her waning willpower and after what has happened her feeble attempts end in failure. Despite her inward losing battle, Wendy rises to her feet quickly as if trying to shake off the feelings of immense sorrow threatening to overtake her completely.

Kammy looks away distracted but her face betrays the inner grief she is also struggling to maintain. Luigi looks between the two confused but concerned as its clear something terrible has happened to them even as similar feelings claw at his sanity.

"What happened to him?"

Wendy sighs audibly and looks down at her pink shoes shuffling them in place.

Kammy is having a hard time finding her voice and keeps her gaze fixed on the sky though her thoughts are quickly becoming consumed in darkness. Wendy does not fare any better as her breathing quickens slightly as she gathers her will power to relate what she saw happen in front of her only moments ago.

After a somewhat calming deep breath, she returns her gaze to her shoes once again.

"Papa. . . "

"The X-Nauts. . . they . ."

As the realization and full impact of her loss finally gets past Wendy's mental barriers her eyes suddenly become unfocused as she sighs so deeply its almost a feral growl. Her voice then suddenly becomes monotonous.

"The X-Nauts destroyed my home."

"They . . . they shot a weird beam at Daddy-kins Keep and it was swallowed in a strange orb that made it disappear."

Kammy's head snaps up and her face visibly cringes in pain at hearing Wendy refer to her father, Bowser using that title. She hasn't heard Wendy call him that since her early days as a child when the koopalings had only been recently adopted. It was a loving title she often used to describe her adoptive father as she knew their fate could have been far worse had he not stepped up to take care of them after their parents died. Clearly this loss has exposed some very raw emotions for the koopa princess.

Wendy continues almost in a monotonous trance.

"I saw Daddy, Junior and Kammy just about to exit when . . . "

Tears are now falling freely from her sapphire blue eyes even as she tries feebly to wipe and maintain a tough composure but fails miserably. Her voice is starting to return to normal but Wendy is clearly having a hard time.

Wendy balls up her hands into fists repeatedly as she looks up at the sky avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Daddy should have just come with us but he spent too long debating whether or not to leave. Those X bastards they. . .they . . . . .. . they. ."

"They killed my father! They probably killed all of my brothers as well!"

Wendy starts to tremble at hearing her own voice and exclaims a miserable cry that would pull at anyone's heartstrings as she falls to her knees and begins slamming her fits into the ground in overwhelming grief as tears continue to fall from her grief stricken face no longer contained.

Kammy is at a loss at hearing her words and seeing her student and princess seemingly stripped down to her vulnerable core in grief. After all, her only son was also beside King Bowser when the Keep dissolved into nothingness.

She really wanted nothing more than to succumb to her own grief welling inside but more than a hundred years of pride and self-conditioning won't allow her to reveal her true state to everyone. So she will keep her swirling emotions bottled up for a more private time.

Geno having never experienced such raw emotion at first hand is also at a loss. Having never the need to experience sorrow but only watch as a distant observer from the stars, the star warrior finds himself completely unprepared for how to respond to the unfolding situation. Geno can't help but feel sympathy for all involved as its clear no one deserves to feel pain like this and Bowser was a strong ally during the Smithy Wars despite his troubled past.

As Luigi carefully observes Wendy in her grief stricken state, he can't help but be affected by how miserable the koopa princess must be feeling. The young green clad plumber is in a similar place after all, as his twin brother Mario had also been killed in a similar fashion only moments ago.

To be honest, Luigi is still feeling numb about the whole incident. So he doesn't need to imagine how Wendy must feel which causes Luigi to take a brief hard look at their past meetings and take into account how the koopa princess is now. There had definitely been a long standing rivalry between the Koopalings and Mario and himself.

It was a different time back then and more than once, his brother and himself had to deal out defeat to them in combat. However, at the moment he could not help but think that all of that past history was meaningless now. So much of their collective time had been wasted fighting and now an even more powerful enemy has emerged from the shadows surprising them both with a sinister move.

With massive casualties and losses on both sides, their almost silly rivalry had lost all of its meaning.

At this moment in time, the person standing before him was no longer an enemy. In her current state, Luigi could honestly say that it was no longer right to even see her as a koopa. Well, technically she was and will always be but no longer with the usual contempt and hatred that some in the Mushroom Kingdom harbor towards them.

Some are probably thinking that they finally got with they deserved or it was simply karma paying them back but Luigi could never understand how anyone could think that way. Despite all that had happened, strangely there had never been any true casualties. Even in some extreme instances, where the Koopalings or Bowser were thrown into boiling lava or buried under rubble everyone usually came home once it was all over.

Now however they are facing an enemy who has brought them to an entirely new level and has no quarrels about spilling blood to accomplish their fiendish endeavors. His eyes as of this moment are now opened by the sorrow and misery they both share making his vision clear as crystal.

The koopa princess is lonely and in an emotionally vulnerable place because of hostile elements beyond her control. She has been pitched into a dark place and can't find her way out of it on her own power. But she is not alone because Luigi can honestly admit he too has been pitched into the same dark pit. Alone they will likely be crushed in the merciless maul of their own grief. Perhaps together though, they can find their way out of it.

The sheer anguish on her face is enough for him to easily and instantly forget about the encounters he and his brother had had with her in the past. His observation and deliberation on what to do lasts only a second or two be observes much about the beautiful but grieving koopa princess in that short time.

Luigi sees this opportunity to put an end to their rivalry as he approaches Wendy and kneels down on his knees face to face with her. He then pulls her into his arms careful her shell. Those spikes are kept awfully sharp after all.

Wendy still sobbing uncontrollably looks at Luigi through teary eyes in wonder at his act of undeserved kindness. But rather then push him away, she grabs hold of him as if he is a lifeline and continues to cry audibly.

"Why did this have to happen?"

Wendy poses the question to no one.

"Why?"

Toadette drops her eyes to the earth sobbing silently as the loss of the castle meant the loss of her brother and twin sibling Toad. They had done everything together when they could. The two had been inseparable since birth almost to the point people sometimes mistook their relationship to be romantic but it was nothing like that. But she tries to contain her own grief as her heart also aches even more so for her princess, Peach.

Peach during this ordeal has been motionless though visibly shaking as though she is cold due to the intensity of emotions of the like she has never felt before that almost paralyze her.

 _POV Shift to Peach_

As I struggle with my emotions which are all over the place ranging from rage to soul crushing misery, my thoughts first shift to Mario. If I am truly honest with myself, I have been in denial on my feelings about Mario.

Most people assumed we had been a steady couple destined for the altar but our relationship hadn't really progressed beyond being steady sweethearts. That day almost came on the moon but outside influences wrecked it. Still I hoped that one wonderful day, Mario would finally pop the question. With all the conflicts the Mushroom Kingdom has been weathering as of late, their just haven't been a lot of time we could spend together.

Now that day would never come. But I didn't want to believe. I couldn't bring myself to believe it.

I rise to my feet slowly in defiance despite how heavy and lethargic I am feeling emotionally.

"Mario?"

I try to speak his name but it comes out as little more than a whisper as my voice refuses to work properly. I am still apparently audible as all eyes are on me but my eyes remain transfixed on my castle foundation where my castle once proudly stood with its lovely spires reaching to the heavens.

Now there is nothing.

I can feel everyone's eyes are resting on me and I know I am supposed to portray a strong ruler right now and shore up their confidence in this dark time. But honestly, I don't give a damn about doing that right now. I am doing everything I can to not fall apart like I just saw Wendy do but I know I am quickly losing the battle and its only a matter of time.

My face which is almost always smiling even amiss hardship in the past is anything but that right now. To any casual observer, gone is the seemingly happy and content smiling princess they all adore. Standing before them is a royal young woman who seems to have just had her heart savagely torn from her chest and viciously stomped on by the fates and is not taking it very well.

It takes a bit but I have started to get over the initial shock of my loss but an unexpected overwhelming wave of soul crushing grief hits me like an ice cold stiff breeze of arctic air as I state at the empty space of my lost castle with unspoken tears in my eyes which have slowly started to become unfocused.

"Mario? Where is Mario?"

Despite knowing what has happened, my grief stricken mind is conflicted by my inward stubbornness to refuse to accept the reality of the situation. Toadette who has been beside me sobbing for her own loss looks over at me sadly.

"Princess."

"Mario is. . . ."

Toadette is going through the same emotions I am and yet like the trooper she is still tries to console me, knowing full well I am quite aware Mario is no longer with us but that I just don't want to accept it. So my best friend just wraps her arms around me saying no more.

"Toadette . . . ."

"We were going to get him and bring him back."

"He was . . . not there. Maybe we missed him and he is still on his way. Maybe . . "

By this point, my own will power is fading and my stubbornness to refuse to believe he is truly gone is finally buckling. I can still see his smiling face in my mind's eye or how adorable he looked when he is blushing after I kiss him.

I then think about my faithful retainers, Mia and Nina and how I won't be greeted by their smiling and genuinely happy faces every morning or evening anymore.

My many faithful royal maids and servants who proudly served for me every single day from sunrise to sundown.

My busy and content highly skilled royal kitchen staff always ready with a delicious, warm and comforting meal at just the right time.

Toadsworth for all his bothersome worrying was like a father to me and now I would no longer hear his voice or see his face again.

My old friend Toad who had been dutifully by my side even longer then Toadette his sister.

Even my recently highly trained honor guard who were guarding my bed chambers to the very end.

I try so hard to fight back the tears begging to be released to the point my quivering gloved hands are clenched so tightly my gloves soon begin to noise their protest. The crowded town square behind me is deathly silent as all activity has ground to a halt as eyes are on me though I am oblivious to it. No one dares to utter a word at the heart wrenching site seeing their beloved princess laid so low. It is then my strength finally gives out completely as my tears are soon falling freely.

"NOOO?! NOO!? This isn't real. This is a cruel trick right?! This is your doing isn't Kammy?! Please . . . . god just make it stop!? I . . . I just need to wake up and this terrible nightmare will be over, right!?"

I shake my head violently as my tears continue to fall as I drop to my knees as my vision becomes blurry even as Toadette continues to hug me tightly.

Kammy wisely ignores my emotional outburst as she doesn't need to imagine what kind of anguish I am going through at the moment desperately trying to find a logical reason to it all but miserably coming up short. It's clearly my grief talking as its putting words of madness into my mouth.

 _End POV_

The spectacle of not one but two princesses brought low in soul shattering grief holds the attention of everyone in the area as the Mushroom people of Toad Town stop and painfully reflect on what has just happened. Many kneel to the ground in grief shedding silent tears as the loss finally starts to sink in.

Though their beloved Princess is safe, she has been left heartbroken in the worst way. So too gone is Toadsworth who has stood in their corner though often times admittedly shivering in fright to provide aid in their time of need. Admiral Toad who had only recently become their military leader of the Mushroom Kingdom forces had also been lost. Not to mention the other monarchs and leaders who made up the government of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Finally, they lost their reliable protector and hero, Mario who had time and again stepped up putting himself in hams way to protect them.

The Mushroom Royal Palace Guard that were originally stationed outside the castle are forced to pause. Some of them are lost in their own anguish as others stare at the own hands in contempt even flexing their fists in anguish.

Here they were only recently trained to keep the royal castle and its inhabitants safe but were proven powerless to do anything in the face of this new formidable foe. Though they were spared the embarrassment of losing their princess it failed to compensate for the loss of so many others.

For a time, all differences are set aside. Everyone is the same.

The sorrow felt by everyone transcends creed, rank, affiliation even species.

The profound loss grips all in its wake and they are for a time frozen without a word to say. To say even the air itself is heavy with grief would be an understatement. However, eventually the feelings lessen as townspeople disperse for their homes to process what has happened most dragging themselves along with forlorn expressions.

Wendy is the first to eventually start to calm down and regain her composure. Her usually flawless makeup is a mess. But it's the last thing on her mind at the moment. Locking eyes with Luigi, Wendy mouths a silent thank you to Luigi as she slowly steps back out of his warm embrace inwardly surprised at her own reluctance to do so.

Luigi says nothing about it however and shakes his head.

"It would seem we are in a similar place. I just lost my twin brother as well. So I can honestly say I know exactly where you're at right now." Wendy nods at this but says nothing not trusting her voice just yet.

Kammy nods to this as well then turns to her protégé and princess and start to administer to her pulling out a few tissues so she can fix her makeup.

While Wendy has begun pulling herself together with her master's help, I have been doing the same with my best friend, Toadette's help. Seeing her princess has stabilized Toadette has busied herself fixing my tear blotched face which I am sure is a mess about now.

Once I am somewhat presentable, I look over at Wendy giving her an expression of empathy as we are now royal sisters in this pain. Her eyes lock onto mine and reflect a similar sentiment. Perhaps through this terrible ordeal, a friendship can be brought to birth that would have never come to be otherwise.

Toadette seems to be on the same wavelength that I am on as she looks between the two of us nodding in understanding seeing it maybe finally time to put an end to her hostility towards the Koopa clan. They are hurting just as much as we are if not even more so since aside from loss of family their home is even under siege.

Geno seemingly sensing the worst of our grief has passed wisely deduces what has happened as he looks to the ground solemnly and after taking a handful of earth begins to slowly let it fall through his fingers.

"So, it would appear Mario, King Bowser and King Mallow have all been summarily taken out by hostile forces identified as the X-Nauts. May they rest in peace."


	8. The X-Nauts Are Back

**The Draconian Star**

 _An Original Concept of Laserai_

Revised and Created By: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

Legal Notation: This Fanfiction makes use of story elements that belong to NINTENDO Co., SQUARE-ENIX Co., and other copyright holders and are being used for strictly creative means. We only lay claim to the original storyline itself.

Author Notes: This story borrows elements from all over the Mushroom World and its many games. This is in no way to be taken as canon. I have no idea or intent on debating what Nintendo's true designs are for many of its characters and is an artist's interpretation of events in the games or storyline. It is in no way to be taken as fact or regarded as such. If you disagree or think it all to be tripe then please move on and disregard the story completely. However, if you're willing to open your mind to a new idea then stay on for the ride.

* * *

 **The X-Nauts Are Back?  
**

A royal messenger chimes in with additional news.

"Master Geno, I believe the attacks we experienced here and in the Darklands are not isolated. We are receiving reports that the Cloud Kingdom, Sarasaland and all other major and minor world powers have all experienced heavy losses at their capitol locations. It would seem most if not all the sovereign rulers of our world have been taken out at once. Reports are sporadic but it appears the entire planet is in a state of complete unrest. Every sector is reporting total loss of governmental power."

Geno watches silently as the messenger bows then departs from the area.

Then for the first time Peach has ever known him, Geno takes off his wizard hat and rubs his exposed head with a grim expression on his face.

"This is bad. We need to figure out who is responsible and why they have done this. It is unlikely such a massive strike was intended for no reason. They must have an objective of some kind. I also do not believe the destruction of the Star Road was an accident. But before that, who are the X-Nauts? I have never heard of them."

Kammy nods in understanding and so does Luigi. "Yes, you returned to the stars before their arrival. The Thousand Years War is what that whole mess was called. It took a long time for all of our kingdoms to recover from that incident. Several key figures within the organization of the X-Nauts were responsible for that fiasco. The battle caused untold losses within the koopa ranks. We lost a number of good mages during that war."

"But if the X-Nauts are back then that means their leaders must be as well. But the presence of the Smithy Gang can't be coincidental. They must be related somehow." Toadette fiddles with her fingers distractedly.

Geno looks up at the sky briefly. "Wise deduction. It is unlikely Smithy's Gang is here simply out of coincidence. We must assume the two parties are working together. The question is what are they up to and whether or not they are working with other hostile forces."

It is then Peach, Toadette and Luigi finally take exclusive note of Kammy's changed appearance.

Gone is the shriveled and advanced in age magikoopa that they were accustomed to seeing. Whereas she is the same height, her skin is youthful and firm. Her face is bright and beautiful. Her physique is still short but perfect with a full bust, narrow waist and an arse that won't quit. Even her attire is changed and is solid white and hip hugging as if to accentuate her thought to be lost curves.

"You seem different. How is that? You're far younger and beautiful then I was expecting. The records reported you are several hundred years old." Toadette looks at Kammy noting her stunning physique and conceals her jealousy wishing she had a figure like that.

"That is correct. Well that brings us to the next part of our discussion however I think we should choose a more secure location. The ground has ears here."

Luigi scratches his head at the odd statement until he notes the crowd of mushroom people in the area and nods.

Kammy performs a teleport spell which transfers everyone but the mushroom guard and people. The air fills with small triangles, circles and squares then the group vanishes along with the shapes in a flash.

The group reappears underground likely down one of the nearby pipes in Toad Town. Kammy leans against a wall while Wendy sits down by her feet. Geno sits atop a question block sitting on the ground. Luigi stands near Wendy who occasionally casts confused glances at him from time to time which causes her to growl softly as her feelings are still in a state of disarray. Toadette leans against a well nearby with Peach leaning against her for support.

For some reason, that act of kindness Luigi showed her has placed the green clad plumber in a mental place she didn't think possible. As she looks upon Luigi now in a different new light, she starts to note features about him up until now she had never given herself the time of day to notice.

Luigi has always stood taller than his brother, Mario. Also unlike his brother, Luigi has always been leaner but certainly not weaker. In fact, as she looks at him intently she notes he is all muscle. Like a coiled spring, every part of him is conditioned to respond to threats. Even his demeanor is different from times past as he stands with a more confident gait.

 _He is a human._

 _But I asked Kammy about that once and she said that our species though different would be compatible._

 _When has Luigi gotten so . . . so hot?_

 _I always remembered him as the bumbling brother who was comic relief to his brother._

 _Always scared of every little thing._

 _It doesn't look like that is who he is now._

 _He is a man now and what a man._

 _No I can't think like this but I can't help it._

Luigi hears her frustration in another almost inaudible growl and ignores it. Luigi would normally allow fear to dominate his actions but with the loss of his brother something has started to change within he can't quite explain yet.

Toadette begins pacing while Geno just silently watches her as he tries to develop a plan. The silence is starting to grate on Peach's nerves as its giving her time to reflect on the fact the same forces responsible for turning her into a Queen of Darkness may possibly be at work. Fortunately the silence is once again broken when Kammy rises from her seat and clears her throat.

"Okay. It's clear the primary purpose of this initial attack was to clear the field of the ruling authorities across the planet surface. We should just assume every government worldwide is in a state of disarray."

"I have been in contact with the Star spirits and they tell me this attack is not what it seems. We don't seem to have all the pieces of this puzzle yet."

"Yea, I was pretty sure the X-Nauts were done after that whole mess before. The surviving members of their forces had retired and given up the world conquest bit." Toadette rattles as off she taps into her old tattle abilities.

Luigi didn't want to press Peach with any questions about that time as he wasn't exactly himself during that ordeal either. A lot of things had started to change within him. He suspected he may have latent abilities he picked up during that dark time in his life but had never explored it any further. So he left it unsaid as the two shared a brief meaningful look.

At this point Wendy decides to get involved. "So what was the deal with those UFO ships? I don't remember anyone mentioning the X-Nauts using them before."

"She brings up an interesting point. There is only one instance of a UFO like ship in the Mushroom Library." Luigi looks at the ground in contemplation but looks up at hearing silence and notes everyone's surprised faces.

"What?"

"I have always liked reading up on history so I have been keeping busy at the Royal Mushroom Library well before it disappeared along with the rest of the castle. It's likely I would have disappeared along with my brother if I had followed my usual routine today." Luigi shakes his head so as to rid it of any depressing thoughts. With Mario gone, he has to be the lead hero now.

"Well, well Luigi you just keep surprising me again and again. Keep it up." Wendy smiles sweetly at him causing the poor plumber to blush.

"Yes, this is a very surprising side of you but then again I had once heard from one of the attendants you were a regular visitor to the library. I had cleared you for 24 hour access by the way. I had meant to pass that on to you but I suppose that doesn't matter now." Peach looks down as her voice tapers off.

Luigi sensing the change of the room takes over resuming the conversation. "Anyway, there is an instance of a UFO type craft in the historical records but it didn't appear in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Wendy looks over at Kammy expecting her to answer but she shrugs. Apparently, the Koopa Library doesn't seem to mention this event in much detail. It could be that those events had nothing to do with the Koopa Badlands. They had no agents involved with that event. Wendy looks over at Luigi noting some hesitance for some reason. "Well, don't leave us hanging Luigi? Where?"

Luigi looks up from the floor with an unreadable face. "Sarasaland."

Toadette cringes upon hearing the name of that place emerge from his lips. Peach also shares in that reaction as Toadette revealed to her what happened that night when Luigi came back from that place. Toadette was one of few who met Luigi at the end of that fateful day when pain became associated with just the mentioning of that place.


	9. Painful Memories

**The Draconian Star**

 _An Original Concept of Laserai_

Revised and Created By: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

 **Legal Notation:** This Fanfiction makes use of story elements that belong to NINTENDO Co., SQUARE-ENIX Co., and other copyright holders and are being used for strictly creative means. We only lay claim to the original storyline itself.

 **Author Notes:** This story borrows elements from all over the Mushroom World and its many games. This is in no way to be taken as canon. I have no idea or intent on debating what Nintendo's true designs are for many of its characters and is an artist's interpretation of events in the games or storyline. It is in no way to be taken as fact or regarded as such. If you disagree or think it all to be tripe then please move on and disregard the story completely. However, if you're willing to open your mind to a new idea then stay on for the ride.

* * *

 **Painful Memories**

As Luigi continues to sit motionless, his eyes become unfocused and it appears he is caught in a daze. Just the mention of that place takes his mindscape back to the painful memory now associated with it. It doesn't happen as much but every so often when he hears the kingdom's name, he goes back to the moment he was forced to leave his first love for the sake of her people.

* * *

 _Sarasaland._

 _It was not a place he liked to dwell on too much anymore._

 _It was the kingdom of the Princess he once thought he would be spending his life with._

 _Princess Daisy was that princess._

 _Surely, she was a bit of a tomboy but he didn't mind it as it didn't make her any less of a beautiful woman in his eyes. In fact, in many ways it actually added to her appeal. They got along so well together and spent so much time in each other's company._

 _It had all been going great until one day the two of them were spending time playing golf on of the courses in the Mushroom Kingdom._

 _One of the Sarasaland royal messengers had arrived in haste to deliver a high priority message to Princess Daisy. Whatever was on the message, caused Princess Daisy to excuse herself and depart immediately from the area._

 _It wasn't until several weeks later that he received a formal summons from Princess Daisy to the Sarasaland Royal Castle in the Chia District. It was rare that Daisy spent much time there as she would rather travel. So to receive an official summon from her was a bit odd._

 _Everything went down from here when he arrived expecting to meet with just Princess Daisy only to be met by not only her but the entire Royal Council._

 _Once all the pleasantries and such were out the way, they get straight to business._

" _No doubt you are anxious to know why you have been summoned here." Luigi nods at this with confusion as this is very unusual._

 _Luigi looks to Princess Daisy with pleading eyes as if asking a silent question but she says nothing as her face is emotionless._

" _We, the Sarasaland Royal Council have been in many meetings concerning your association with the Princess and have recently come to a decision."_

" _It has been decided that your association with the Princess has gone beyond that of a merely social nature and was turning into something more. This Council has determined you are not a suitable suitor for our Princess so it has been determined that henceforth from this day forward you are to cease any and all activity and association with her. We expect your full and unconditional compliance effective immediately."_

 _Luigi is positively heartbroken at this news. Whereas he is hesitant to speak out of fear now it seems he must._

" _Surely, this is not the intent of the fair Princess Daisy as well?"_

 _However, the council suggested she not address him. Also she should not feel obligated to address that of a commoner. Rather than fight the council, Daisy complies with the council's recommendations as she understands this is for the sake of her people._

 _As a member of the royal family she must place the wishes and welfare of her people above her own. This is one of the toughest choices she has ever had to make since taking the throne._

 _She had hoped his heroics while not as powerful as his brother Mario would have swayed the council to adapt the suitor laws of the land but it's clear now they had not._

 _But the law is the law._

 _Only as a Queen could she hope to invoke any changes to them but that could only come after an approved marriage._

 _And so Luigi's plea to Daisy is met with unconditional and uncharacteristic silence but even with the law Daisy can't let them part so harshly._

 _She inwardly debates with herself but is convinced she has to at least say something before they part ways likely forever. Daisy rises from her seat with an indignant face and raises her hand silencing any would be council members that would speak against her actions._

" _I will speak with him before he departs from here. No one will forbid me from this. I am not Queen but I am the ruling authority here as Princess. Heed my authority are face the penalty."_

 _Daisy rises from her throne and grabs Luigi's hand leading him outside to her private gardens. Once they arrive there, she releases his hand and walks off to the side keeping her back to him as her head drops low as tears continue to silently fall from her eyes._

 _For a long time, they remain in this position in silence until Luigi hears Daisy's voice this time laced with deep sadness._

" _I tried to argue that you were worthy even though you aren't royalty."_

 _Daisy turns around facing Luigi with eyes red and tears streaming down her face._

" _But they would not listen. Despite all the great things you have done with and without your brother, Mario. Even though you have saved the world on your own on more than one occasion, they would not concede or change the Sarasaland Law regarding the suitor being royalty. I even tried to get the Mushroom Kingdom involved and even Princess Rosalina but despite their testimonies they still refused to amend the law."_

" _I fought with them about this for several months which is why I haven't seen much of you lately. But it seems in the end it was all in vain. The law can't be changed by the Council or the Princess. Only a King or Queen of the realm has the power to amend or change laws. For what it's worth, once I become Queen the first thing I am doing is abolishing that despicable law. Unfortunately, this means it will be far too late to help us."_

 _Luigi is in disbelief all of this has transpired and its clear the fate that has been chosen. He knows Daisy fought with all she had to ensure they could continue seeing each other but the battle was lost. Even her power has limits and she is bound by them._

 _He also couldn't ask her to run away with him. Whereas Luigi knows Daisy would seriously consider it, he can't tempt her to abandon her role as Princess and the obligation to her people._

 _Luigi sighs audibly and looks at his hands thinking to himself. 'So it would seem I will never catch up to my brother. Not even in love.'_

" _Daisy, I am very grateful for the time we were able to spend together."_

" _Luigi, I. . ."_

" _It is clear that the fates will not allow us to continue on the path to life together. Here is where we must part. Our love is not to be. You have your obligation to your people as princess and ruler and I will not selfishly allow myself to pull you away from that. There are no other heirs to the throne meaning they can't afford to lose you. For the sake of Sarasaland, we can not be."_

" _Luigi, I am so sorry things turned out this way. I really liked you and I don't think anyone will ever take the place of you."_

" _Daisy, please move on with your life. There is no need to deny yourself happiness on my account." Luigi looks at the stars with a blank expression. "Do not worry about me."_

" _Sarasaland Forever. . . "Daisy looks down sadly with tears continuing to fall from her eyes._

" _Sarasaland Forever. Goodbye, Daisy." Luigi parts with Daisy after kissing her briefly his first and last time with tears in his eyes as well._

 _Daisy falls to her knees as her crying intensifies. "Good bye, Luigi."_

 _Luigi powers up with a cape power up then after flashing his best smile turns and runs off eventually taking off into the night._

 _The cape power up has been improved so that flying is effortless and no longer requires the rocking method that was required during the first Mushroom World War (Super Mario World 1) against Bowser and his forces. Thanks to the R &D team of the Mushroom Kingdom, they are able to fly in the same manner like any other super hero in the comic books._

 _Flying still proves to be hard, as the tears in his eyes threaten to blind him as his crying is intense. He wanted to leave Daisy at least with his best smile but it did not reflect his true feelings which were nothing short of extreme anguish._

 _Rather than fly home and face his brother's likely questions, Luigi flies to one of the outer watchtowers of the borders of the Mushroom Kingdom where he remains until he can regain his composure._

 _All he knows is that nothing will ever be the same again._

 _When he finally arrives back in the Mushroom Kingdom province, it is twilight or midnight. Expecting the gardens of Princess Peach in the castle to be absent he comes here to put his grief to rest as he sobs openly and without inhibition. He could not do so earlier while flying calling upon all of his control to feebly keep it at bay. Now the need to do so was past._

 _In the midst of his grief, he doesn't take note of Toadette who also happened to be sitting quietly among the gardens in thought a practice she had begun to do some many months prior. Toadette simply places a comforting hand and says nothing to her brother in arms. And so the two sit in silence as Luigi finishes his crying before eventually telling her what happened. It seemed the least to do since she had stayed with him in his current state. Toadette had always shared a sibling relationship with Luigi and that bond was only made stronger after this day._

 _It happened a year or so ago but still the wound hasn't completely healed. However, unlike the year or so that has passed he finds there is now another person who brings him comfort. Toadette helped him cope but now there is another who may yet help him escape this loveless fate he had started to become convinced was to be his lot in life._

* * *

Toadette looks at him with sisterly concern preparing to get up and awaken him from his grief stricken pause. At that moment she notes the caring and concerned look on Wendy's face and decides to see what will happen next. It seems her suspicions the koopa princess has taken a liking to Luigi maybe well founded.

Peach having already heard of the bad breakup between her longtime friend Daisy and Luigi can only bite her bottom lip in anguish.

Unlike the Mushroom Kingdom which consisted of Chancellor Toadsworth and the other Mayors and Leaders, Sarasaland had a long standing government dating back more than several centuries. As such they had clear laws and creeds in place regarding their Princess and marriage. Daisy couldn't just marry whoever she wanted due to the traditions and laws of her lands.

Daisy had come to her on more than one occasion and together the two poured over various text upon ancient text losing countless hours of sleep trying to find a loophole that could give them hope. But alas there was none. The law would never allow it. Daisy would have to abandon her beloved kingdom and her people if she wanted to be with Luigi. And the only way to change the ancient accursed law was if she was Queen. But to be queen she would need to be married but it wouldn't be to Luigi.

Peach realized then she didn't know what she would have done in that situation if it was her.

Luigi has been sitting silently with a look of sheer anguish on his face for some time now which has everyone looking at him concerned. Wendy finally walks over to him and shakes him gently which rouses him from his frozen state as his eyes go from their lifeless state to a look of surprise.

"I am sorry. I did it again." Luigi looks away from Wendy's face which is feet apart from him looking curiously.

"What happened?" Wendy whispers to him genuinely concerned. She remembers just moments ago when Luigi was there for her in her time of need and wants to at least return the favor.

"I will tell you later. Not right now, okay?" Luigi looks at her with eyes pleading patience. Wendy understands instantly.

"Okay."

Wendy backs away with a composed face. Her hope is that she isn't letting on anything extraordinary just occurred though Kammy wears a small smirk on her face wondering if something has transpired between the two.

Wendy shakes her head subtly at her master who nods gently getting the gist.

Luigi now composed looks back at everyone. "Sorry about that guys. That sort of thing happens every so often so just ignore it."

Seeing no one will probe further, he decides to drop the subject.

"So I recall there is only one instance of a UFO ship visiting the Sarasaland territory during a hostile takeover. The invasion was rather odd as he used a variety of unusual allies including an autonomous cloud that used chickens as projectiles. You heard right, chickens! Believe me, it was one of the weirdest enemies I have ever read about. It is recorded in the archives concerning what is described in a series of volumes called the Land Wars of Sarasaland. My brother unsurprisingly was solely responsible for rescuing the kingdom from that invasion. I wish I could have been there for that as these records can't possibly explain how it was like." Luigi chuckles slightly recalling the first time he read the humorous tale of the strange invasion.

Geno shakes his head at Luigi and smiles as he finds his behavior interesting to observe. Wendy and Kammy are more than surprised to see this side of Luigi and also share a smile. Toadette and Peach wonders why Luigi hasn't been on other adventures with them as his presence would have been invaluable with his precise knowledge of past events.

"Oh well looks like I am rambling. Anyway, the UFO craft was piloted by a strange alien called Tatanga. He was eventually defeated and his unusual forces were exiled. The fact that the X-Nauts are piloting ships using the same technology and makeup gives us sufficient evidence to assume that he is at least involved in this current invasion of the Mushroom World."

"I recall the Koopa Libraries mentioned the odd alien. His attack was unusual. No one has ever gone after the Sarasaland Kingdom before. Even to this day, no one really knows what his true agenda was. We do know he captured Daisy but there were no demands declared or intent. He was also working alone though he has minions such as that strange cloud you mentioned earlier. This scope of an attack seems to be beyond the abilities of Tatanga. I highly doubt he is coordinating the attacks." Kammy scratches her head as she uses a spell which allows her to look through books back at the library.

Geno nods at this estimation.

"Perhaps, the terrorist Tatanga was merely backing this invasion with the production of the ships. He doesn't seem to be capable of the development of that strange magical weapon that was used during the invasion either." Luigi looks down at a mouse scurrying along the ground curiously.

"Terrorist?" Wendy looks at Luigi curiously somewhat alarmed.

Luigi looks up at the question realizing the subject will be a difficult one considering the company he is with but besides it is necessary. Peach being the other dignitary in the area decides to step in and save Luigi from this tough explanation.

Peach stands up and looks at the two koopa refugees with an even expression clearing her throat.

"The title fits the act. When a hostile threatens peace with a promise of ill intent, this is what a terrorist is. Even if in the end, the act is not carried out and peace restored the title still fits. Unfortunately, at one point your Kingdom was also worthy of being called such. However, in light of current circumstances such labeling and quarrels of the past are no longer important."

Peach then looks down briefly and continues as her voice slowly starts becoming darker and gradually laced with more raw emotion which could only be described as fury.

"As it stands, whoever we are facing considers us all the same: the enemy. They have clearly declared war against the entire Mushroom World with this coordinated mass attack against every sovereign on the planet including myself as I am sure they never planned on me being here. Add in the fact they killed my only family and my love, Mario they are going to severely regret that mistake. I assure you of that."

All in the room can't help but stare at Peach never hearing her voice ever sound so. . . . . dark before. Wendy smirks as she didn't think the perfect peach princess had it in her.

"Atta girl."

Peach has the sense to blush and take a deep breath to calm herself. "Anyway, your presence here indicates you no longer support your past actions. Is that a fair assessment?"

Wendy looks down at her feet at this as her words though difficult to swallow are correct.

In the past, her father had often used the very same tactics to try to get what he wanted. But it wasn't until today through the words of Luigi and Peach that she was able to understand just how serious they were. Wendy knew her father never meant to hurt anyone and was just blinded with his over obsession with that porcelain perfection of a goddess (at least in the eyes of her father), Princess Peach. Yet, even so this did not excuse his actions and she could think of no valid excuse to offer. After all, her kingdom was no stranger to such activity as their past had a few dark spots.

She had known of the Dark Era in the Koopa historical files when a line of dictators had once ruled over the Darklands kingdom provinces. What those terrible koopa did during that time is part of the reason the province which had actually started to geographically recover devolved into the volcanic state that it is today.

Realizing that her father's legacy was so similar to that dark past and the fact that up until now they refused to see it caused her to involuntarily kneel while clutching her right hand in a fist as some tears fall from her tightly closed eyes. "How could we have been so blind? We were well on our way to making the same mistakes as some of our ancestors of the past."

"As bitter as it is to believe, they are correct. Our business was the conquering of the world starting with the Mushroom Kingdom using any and all available means at our disposal. Your father was often hell bent on capturing and forcing Peach to marry him no matter the cost. There is no way to justify our past. Why it has taken this old woman so long to see it I will never know. We can only do better in the present and the future." Kammy wears a look of angst for a brief moment but within a few moments' resorts to an expression of determination.

"There is no need for apologies. The past is irrelevant now but I do appreciate the apology. In light of what has happened, it is clear we must make do with what we have and figure out who were really dealing with and how to restore order to the Mushroom World. To that end, I propose two things. First, a truce. Neither of our kingdoms are in any shape to continue the conflict and the stalemate that has been our existence for the past several hundred years"

"Second, I believe we should all team up to deal with this conflict together."

Princess Peach places out a hand of peace in front of the two offering them a way to end several decades of pain and conflict as she wears an expression of hope and forgiveness to them.

Kammy looks to the current leader of the Darklands, Princess Wendy and nudges her protégé and student to action. It is at this moment, Wendy looks to her master and it dawns upon her she is now the acting monarch for her kingdom since her father and all the other Koopas in her realm have been taken out.

Deciding enough is enough, Princess Wendy of the Darklands eagerly shakes Princess Peach's hand with a heartfelt smile agreeing to finally put an end to their conflict.

The birth of this alliance is quite favorable to Geno as it would make dealing with this complex situation much easier. It would certainly make his task of repairing the Star Road much easier. Kammy is pleased with this proposal and looks to Princess Wendy with an expression of pride at her wise decision. Toadette looks hopeful that perhaps finally there will be a lasting peace between the two kingdoms. Regardless, both Princesses now wear expressions of grim determination as they look to one another for strength in light of their new alliance.

Someone was going to pay for what happened to their lost loved ones.


	10. Life is Never Predictable

**The Draconian Star**

 _An Original Concept of Laserai_

Revised and Created By: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

Legal Notation: This Fanfiction makes use of story elements that belong to NINTENDO Co., SQUARE-ENIX Co., and other copyright holders and are being used for strictly creative means. We only lay claim to the original storyline itself.

Author Notes: This story borrows elements from all over the Mushroom World and its many games. This is in no way to be taken as canon. I have no idea or intent on debating what Nintendo's true designs are for many of its characters and is an artist's interpretation of events in the games or storyline. It is in no way to be taken as fact or regarded as such. If you disagree or think it all to be tripe then please move on and disregard the story completely. However, if you're willing to open your mind to a new idea then stay on for the ride.

Story Dedication: The original concept of this story was dedicated by Laserai to another fanfiction author, **sparklespepper** whose Luigi/Wendy fanfiction story **Change** , inspired him to return to writing the concept that is now this story. I see no reason to retract this dedication and hereby reinstate it. She is a very talented author and damn near prodigy in my opinion. Honestly, I wish she was writing the cannon game stories for the Mario games instead of whoever Nintendo is using at the moment. But enough about that. Enjoy and be sure to stop by and take a look at the above mentioned story. If you're a fan of the green thunder or Mario stories in general you won't be disappointed.

* * *

 **Life Is Never Predictable**

Everyone is still reclining in the pipe area which connects Toad Town with Luigi's house conversing about their plans for the future. It's a suitable place as it's quiet and dry since this area of pipe was closed from the rest of the town's sewer system since the Mario Brothers use this pipe to get to their home. Because of this the area is quite well maintained and lit by lighting along the dark brick walls.

It had actually started to get really quiet as the conversation had started to decline for a brief moment. This doesn't last long as Kammy clears her throat causing everyone to look at her.

"Ok, we need to have a plan but for the moment we don't really know anything."

Luigi shakes his head slightly. "Ye of little faith."

Wendy smirks at this but remains silent as it looks like he has more to say.

"Yes, it is true we have little to go on but it's something at least. Based on what we have, we know the X-Nauts and Tatanga are involved. You two also said that before you evacuated the Badlands a report was received of Smithy's Blade craft arriving there. That can only mean Smithy has returned. It stands to reason his Gang is probably with him. I don't really know how he could have survived after the beating Mario gave him and his cronies though. It seemed in the field reports that Smithy and his gang were put out of business for good."

"Your right. Something isn't adding up here." Geno scratches his chin irritated. "He should not have survived. Something extremely unusual is responsible for the re-spawning of that . . . wait."

Luigi and Kammy both look up at Geno mentioning re-spawning.

"Is it possible someone could have re-spawned or regenerated him?" Kammy glances toward Geno curiously.

"Well it's not unusual for game characters to re-spawn. It's not impossible but usually certain circumstances are required before that can happen."

Toadette resumes pacing nervously at the idea that defeated villains could be re-spawned or regenerated forcing a confrontation once again.

"This is bad. If whoever it is re-spawned Smithy and co and also convinced Tatanga to join their cause, who else is working with them."

"Indeed. And I agree. We can't count on this being ordinary." Luigi leans against the wall and glances at Wendy who frowns and shrugs.

"We can't be seeing the entire picture. What kind of being is even capable of reviving defeated villains? I am fairly certain Smithy and his ilk were defeated as in to the point of a game over. What kind of evil are we dealing with is even capable of such a thing?" Peach glances at everyone's face with deep concern.

No one has a response to that question though it is a good one to think about and ponder on.

"What I don't understand is why this happening to us now?" Luigi looks up at the ceiling of the underground dim lit cavern there in lost in thought.

It is at this moment Kammy looks up as she remembers their discovery not too long ago just before their home was lost. "It may have something to do with this."

Kammy then reveals the golden star shaped box of lore as she had honestly forgotten about the discovery what with the invasion of enemies and being recently made refugees. Geno is the first to look upon the box and recognizes it immediately. "Well that explains the hidden agenda of why the star spirits sent me down here on a permanent assignment. "They vaguely mentioned the mother star had lost her way and needed to be restored. I didn't know what they were getting at until now that is."

"The mother star?" Wendy looks at the star warrior with a questionable look.

Kammy nods at this assessment. "Yes, the draconian star also called the Alpha Star, the Omega Star and in addition, the mother star is supposed to be the anchor for all star energy. Its power is near limitless and there is rumor there is a presence to it though much and more is lost to legend and folklore. Regardless, the X-Nauts and Smithy and his crew arrived shortly after I was selected to be the star's emissary. The selection process will explains my appearance and age reversal for those who are wondering about that."

Toadette snaps her fingers as she had been meaning to ask about that. "So that explains it. So this isn't just an illusion. You really have reversed in age." Kammy nods at this but sighs sadly.

"However, I failed to get any further with the late king on what I found when I opened the box." Kammy looks down briefly the loss still fresh as it was only hours ago.

Wendy looks over at her master puzzled. "What do you mean? After all of this trouble, there is a star or something in it . . . . right?"

Silence. Kammy says nothing and Wendy is starting to get irritated. After losing so many over this thing surely there was something in the box. All of their sacrifices had to be before some reason.

"Right?!"

"No!"

"There was nothing. It was empty. The box is apparently the only means to safely transport the star as it cannot be handled directly by anyone except the chosen one. That alone makes it priceless but the star itself is not normally kept in it."

"The chosen one? Well that's wonderful. How do we know the X-Nauts didn't just wipe this chosen one out in this worldwide attack?"

"We don't know. The inside of the box did have a number of inscriptions but I can't decipher them. It's in a language even I don't recognize which says a lot."

Geno walks over to Kammy and sits near her. "Allow me to examine it please, Master Kammy."

Kammy shrugs and hands the box to him after opening it. Geno takes one look at the inscriptions and recognizes the writing immediately. "This is the language of the stars. My true name is also written in them though I adopted the name Geno since it's not translatable for mortals to understand. Needless to say I can read it myself but translating its meaning will be difficult but not impossible. Fortunately, there isn't much written here."

"Well what can you determine?"

Geno glances over at Kammy at her question before closing his eyes briefly. "Apparently, the chosen one you mentioned is described as a maiden of the heart. Once she and the star are one the balance will be restored. Our goal appears to be to first locate the star and make sure we have the maiden of the heart with us. Beyond that I do not know."

"Well, that doesn't tell us much of anything. Why is this maiden of the heart even important? Is she perhaps a key to stopping whatever is responsible for attacking us earlier?" Toadette runs her hands down her face in irritation.

"Calm down, Toadette. I think we're all trying to figure out how any of this has any bearing on our current situation." Peach places a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder before looking over at Luigi who rises from his seat.

"Hey, guys let's take our conversation back to my house. It should be at least more comfortable then staying here." Luigi looks around at everyone who nods in agreement.

Fortunately, the nearby Warp Pipe takes them right in front of his house. Whereas it was once the home of the Super Mario Brothers now it is just Luigi's House.

Everyone takes a seat around the living room while Luigi fetches some coffee and soon everyone is sitting around conversing among themselves quietly. They have only been home an hour or so when a knock is heard at the door.

Luigi looks up at the sound curiously. "Odd. I wonder who that could be." Luigi gets up while gauging everyone's reaction.

Kammy and Wendy shrug whereas Toadette and Peach aren't really paying much attention as their caught up in their own discussion. Geno is laying on the floor looking over his star cannons having disassembled them for cleaning and maintenance afterward he will start to put them back together. Luigi puts his mug down and heads to the door to see who it could be.

Opening the door, Luigi finds barely standing is a ragged looking elite hammer bro with a shell black as night though covered in scratches in various places struggling to hold himself up with one of his hammers.

In fact, the operative upon seeing the door open sighs in relief but suddenly finds his legs giving out and falls forward fully expecting to hit the ground in an ungainly heap. Luigi and Geno who had completed his earlier task arrive in time to catch him at the shoulders and bring him into the house. Finding a place for him after putting some blankets on the floor, they begin administering to them

Kammy and Wendy provide water for the parched and tired hammer brother, as Kammy looks over the koopa operative curiously.

"Why have you come here? You look as though you have the weight of a thousand fates on your mind."

The operative reaches for one of his hammers and opens a hidden top in the handle pulling out a small letter. He then hands it to Kammy. "My lady. Your highness, The entire Koopa household is lost. My squadron searched far and wide across the vast Darklands territories and determined all were taken down in the alien ray attacks."

Kammy shakes her head and drops to her knees in anguish. "So my worst fears are true then."

"I am afraid so, my lady. We were never able to find hide or scale of any of the Koopa clan. We could not locate any of the castles intact either. It would appear they even hit those of our allies outside the Koopa Klan. Surviving paratroopa patrols report that all of them are just gone. Many of the various cities throughout the Darklands are on fire with no end in sight. Civilians in the cities were in full panic. What few forces remain are trying to restore order but honestly it's a mess."

The hammer bro shakes his head disbelievingly at what he was able to witness during his tour of duty only moments ago.

"It was a nightmare, my lady. If I hadn't seen the devastation with my own eyes I would not have believed it. Fear is causing the Darklands to tear itself apart. Anyway, along our final patrol we stumbled upon a shroom intelligence squadron near the heart of the Darklands under heavy fire from what looked like Smithy's strange tank apparitions."

"Seeing as they were engaged with a common enemy, we allied with them in hopes the odds would turn in our favor. Our intelligence regarding the last time we faced these hostiles was grossly insufficient however. In short, they kicked our arses, my lady. I can't really recall how I made it out of the Darklands. I really should be dead."

Wendy walks over to the soldier and lock eyes with him with a genuine smile on her face. "Your loyalty to the Koopa clan will be rewarded. I am grateful for your efforts and for returning alive. You are ordered to rest. You have done your duty. You have earned it, soldier." The hammer brother though still hurting smiles grateful for his princess's praise glad to have been of some use.

Kammy places a gentle heal on the operative which relives him of his pain. At this the hammer brother succumbs to his exhaustion and allows himself to fall fast asleep.

Kammy assesses the hammer bro and determines he was shot multiple times by heavy grade ballistic fire which matches up with his story. Fortunately, he was lucky as they all impacted his shell which as everyone knows is darn near indestructible. Their shells like their helmets are designed for strength and capable of withstanding powerful blows and impacts. After all, their weapon of choice are hammers. Still, even with strong armor, how long can one survive against close fire from tanks.

After a comfortable silence, Wendy sighs audibly clearly bored and rises to her feet.

"Listen, I am going to go out into town for a bit. I will meet back with ya in a lil bit." Wendy looks over at the others who nod.

Toadette rises up at that. "Hey, do you want some company? I actually need to go see if any of the shops are still open. I need to pick up a few things."

"Sure. I am in what was once enemy territory. I don't want to cause any trouble here." Wendy waves her hands.

"I heard that. With all the emotions going around it's probably better if we stay together for a little while." Toadette pats Wendy's shoulder as the two girls head towards the exit pipe for the area upon walking out the door.

"You two be careful up there. With the government in shambles right now, the rouges are bound to try to take advantage." Luigi chimes up just in case but convinced the two can handle themselves.

"No worries, leader. I will look out for our princess." Toadette mock salutes with a smile causing Wendy to laugh and Luigi and Geno to smile shaking their heads. Kammy scratches her head but figures her protégé will be fine.

After all, their just visiting Toad Town of all place. What could happen?

* * *

 _ **In the meantime in another plane of existence. . . .**_

 _The sky is black as obsidian and lightning and thunder dominates it. In fact, the lightning arcs across the sky as though it is alive and its companion thunder rumbles its fury in a never ending cycle of intimidation and all manner of clamor. An ominous red moon can also be seen whenever the clouds part on occasion to reveal it but for the most part it remains dark. There is no rain to be had as this storm is strictly about the thunder and lightning._

 _The plane of existence is barren in every direction with only a thick impenetrable gloom in every direction. Only the inside of an open roof cave is visible in this plane of existence. A single open portal of sapphire seems to be the only way out of the dimensional plane._

 _A raging wild fire pit burns fervently at the center of the cave and crackles angrily as glowing hot embers occasionally rise up to the ashen sky. The fire in the pit burns fervently with an odd crimson red and black fire that casts eerie shadows on the cold stone walls as it licks the air above it wildly raging on with no end in sight._

 _The fire pit however is unusual in design as the rocks lining the pit having unusual symbols and calligraphy written all over them that glow soft white in a pulse. The pulse is steady much like that of a heart beat but every couple of hours gradually increases in speed. The fire pit lights up the dark and dry cave with a natural view to the open sky._

 _A pack of black bats beyond number fly in a circle orbiting the fire circling around the large open expanse that makes up the open roof of the cave staying quiet though the flapping of their wings is audible._

 _This isn't the only unusual element of this fire pit cave however. Etched into the air is a ring of transparent glowing white symbols that levitate above the ground completely level with the natural opening in the roof of the cave. At its center is a large perfect emerald glowing translucent sphere. The sphere itself appears to be a vessel of its own right for at its center is a single black flame shaped like a human levitating in place. The orb itself pulses in step with the unusual glowing symbols which gives the impression the pulse likely belongs to the omnipotent fiery being forming in the gemstone like object levitating above the fire pit._

 _What is more is what appears to be the faint outline of a set of tall white large closed doors. As it stands, the doors are heavily transparent but as the pulse of the glowing writing etched throughout the cave grows stronger, the doors seem to be slowly becoming more solid with time._

 _The bats aren't the only beings alive in the cave as it soon becomes apparent that there are four robed individuals of varying heights completely shrouded in mystery facing the fire at the four cardinal directions: north, east south and west. Because the individuals also have their faces covered it is impossible to determine exactly who or what they are. It is certain from the dark auras emanating from them that they are likely evil in some form or another._

 _"Phase one has been completed." The robed individual standing at the north corner states with calculated malice._

 _"Very good. Everything is proceeding according to the plan." The robed individual standing at the east corner chimes in with a sinister smile._

 _"I would have never known this is all it was going to take to get rid of that meddlesome plumber." The robed one at the west corner scratches his head in puzzlement._

 _"Yes, the great hero of the Mushroom World is officially out of the way. We can proceed with our plans without hindrance. Now nothing will stand in opposition to her goals."_

 _Finally, the robed one at the south joins in the conversation._

 _"Speaking of which has she emerged just yet?" The robed one at the north looks to the omnipotent black fire being currently suspended high in the air in the perfect emerald._

 _"No, her shadow has not completely revived yet. She is still gathering energy from the negative emotions coming from the loss of the world sovereigns and in general worldwide. Her life pulse is strong and growing faster by the day which is good news."_

 _"We shouldn't have to wait long. All of this wouldn't be possible without your help. I understand she will never admit it to you but we are grateful for your intervention."_

 _At this a fifth figure emerges almost as if from the dark walls of the cave itself and bows low before the other four figure reverently._

 _"I live to serve, my mistress. As she would say if she was here, we have only just begun. Let's proceed to the next phase of our operation."_

* * *

 _ **Returning to the Mushroom Kingdom.**_

By now several hours have passed and it is starting to get dark outside as the others sit around leisurely sipping their coffee, talking casually or lost in their thoughts.

Kammy had stooped on the floor to observe the hammer brother once more to ensure he is still alive and stable. After that she inspects the soldier more thoroughly to ensure she didn't miss an injury when she discovers what appears to be a folded note clutched tightly in the hammer brother's right claw.

However, as though an alarm goes off in her head she suddenly becomes aware of how much time has gone by and notes her student and ruler hasn't returned. After taking the small note from the hammer brother, she looks wearily at the front door to the house with a face of growing concern.

"Where is Princess Wendy?"

The question comes out of nowhere like a freight train impacting a stalled car on the tracks in Kammy's mind but she voices it anyway. It was a valid question. Wendy should have returned by now. There is no way she could have gotten lost not with Toadette right there with her. Luigi looks up at the question and also notes the time.

The town shops should have closed hours ago and it was starting to get dark. They should have come back by now. Even if they stopped to get something to eat most of the places should have closed early due to what happened to Princess Peach's castle hours ago. Luigi wants to get anxious but withholds doing so as he knows he must set a calming example as the leader.

"It's probably nothing but let's go and look for them. Geno, you're with me. Everyone else, take five."

"But I should accompany you as well. Her safety is my responsibility." Kammy voices her opinion of her missing disciple.

"Perhaps, but your concern is unwarranted. How much trouble can she get into in Toad Town of all places? Besides we need someone with medic experience to look after our two injured soldiers here at least until we can transport them to the Toadley Clinic. Princess Peach is here as well I know but its best their care is left to the both of you. In fact, I will be sure to stop by there on the way back after we find Wendy and Toadette." Luigi shrugs his shoulders attempting to walk out of the house with Geno in tow once more but now finds Peach standing in front of it.

"Princess, please. I am sure their is no reason to be concerned. Geno and I can take care of this. Have faith."

Peach doesn't say anything but her face still shows deep concern for her new princess friend and her best friend.

"Please return Princess Wendy and my best friend, Toadette safely to us. I can't afford to lose any more friends or family today. We clear?" Peach locks eyes with Luigi and Geno who nod solemnly before she steps aside so they can pass.

Geno and Luigi exit the warm confines of the house into the cold of the evening. The sky is clear and the rapidly darkening sky is illuminated by stars and the moon is already starting to trade places with the sun that is rapidly receding out of view but Luigi's only concern is Wendy's welfare. Under normal circumstances, Toad Town would be normally one of the safest places in the kingdom. However, taking into account the recent total loss of government leadership may have caused criminal elements to gain momentum and power. Geno picks up on Luigi's unspoken vibe right away.

"Something tells me you are more worried then you let on, Luigi-san."

"Uhm, yeah. With all the craziness and the absence of Peach's Castle and Mario, the criminals who normally lie low may become emboldened seeking trouble. Wendy is a koopa and all but she is not invulnerable and despite it all she is still a princess as well. You wouldn't believe it but the Mushroom Kingdom has its share of criminals as well though they generally hang around the port towns and occasionally near the Toad Town harbor near the shipyards."

Geno looks over at Luigi then looks at the starlit sky before entering the nearby warp pipe. "I think your over concerned, Luigi. It seems that though the loss of Peach's Castle, the government and Mario has hit the kingdom pretty hard, the people have generally kept themselves in check for the most part. Not to mention there are still some royal guards that weren't taken with the castle. Surely, they can manage the safety of the town."

The two of them exit the pipe into Toad Town and look around the softly lit town noting the street lights are now on illuminating the paved paths through town. "I hope your right, friend. There aren't many of them left. Eh, you know I always worry too much about things or at least I used to. I am trying to break that habit as of late."

Geno shrugs and chuckles a bit. "Some habits die hard, right?" Luigi kicks a rock with a foot as they look around. "Yea."

It doesn't take long however for the two to notice that something is wrong with the usually quiet capitol city of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi and Geno look around and note that the streets are completely empty. This is slightly unusual as there should be at least people walking about even if the shops have closed for the evening. It's possible everyone has just retired early in light of the disturbing events of the day.

This line of reasoning is tossed into the nearby lake as the real cause becomes rapidly clear.

As they start leaving the main portions of Toad Town and expand their search closer to the shipyards and ports of Toad Town, they immediately note an increasing number of ruffians loitering about. In fact, it almost looks like many of them came from the port towns.

Luigi mentally chides himself at this development trying to curb the concern growing in the back of his mind.

As they head closer to the harbor seeing everything else is closed, it looks like the concentration of ruffians in the area is rapidly increasing. At some point they realize that it appears all the action is centered on Club 64, a popular pub in Toad Town. The cozy famous stop is normally low key with a quiet and peace loving clientele but tonight it seems the ruffians having taken over. Typically, the criminal element keeps to the shadows and is rarely seen on the boardwalk preferring to stay closer to the shipyards and port itself where the seedier pubs and bars serve them.

Tonight however with the instability of the government it's clear they have become downright brazen choosing to take advantage of the situation.

Many of the outside patrons outside are scuffling and fighting among themselves or deeply engaged in illegal gambling with cards and dice right on the street and many cast an evil eye at Luigi and Geno promising pain if their fun is interrupted.

Luigi silently prays to the stars that Wendy isn't here as things could turn ugly fast. Just then Luigi realizes where he has seen these rough looking customers before.

Rougueport.

It was no secret that many from the port towns were ex-soldiers and caretakers who once labored in the Darklands. These ones held no love for the Koopa Clan. Many of them left the kingdom unappreciated for all that they do. Of course, it was generally well known that the majority of them were slackers who couldn't cut it with the way of life in the Darklands and washed out or were dismissed.

Sometimes you just can't please them all.

Anyway, the ingredients for a recipe for disaster are all in place.

Luigi and Geno deciding caution will get them nowhere enter the busy Club 64 like men with a purpose.

Immediately their senses are overwhelmed by cigar smoke, oak, beer and wine which is a welcome and inviting odor. However, the two begin to frown rather than relax when their eyes catch sight of the last thing on their minds. It a sight that causes Luigi to stiffen up in anxiety if only temporarily and sigh irritably at the same time.

Despite the chaos that is the drunken patrons in the now dimly lit restaurant who are either fighting fiercely with each other or cussing with each other, the hero pair's eyes lock on to the source of their worry.

At the center of the room under dramatic stage lighting, on stage surrounded by a large crowd of wild and drunken patrons who are whooping, hollering and jumping about is none other than Wendy herself. It is clear to the two right away that something is seriously wrong with the princess as they note she is dancing around very suggestively. As they catch a glimpse of her face, Luigi's frown becomes that of alarm as he notes her cheeks are red and flushed and her eyes are fixed in a dazed far off expression.

Luigi and Geno also notice Toadette standing off to the side just outside of the ring of drunken onlookers shifting in place while biting her nails nervously not sure what to do.

Luigi hasn't known the Princess that well but even a blind man can easily tell what they were seeing was way outside of her normal behavior. Luigi gives a discreet signal to Geno who heads toward Toadette to figure out what has happened. The Green Thunder continues forward working through the drunken crowd determined to get to Wendy to assess her condition directly.

"Geno. Thank the user you're here. Is Luigi with you?" Toadette smiles gratefully seeing Geno walking up to her.

Geno points to Luigi pushing through the crowd then looks back at Toadette. "Yeah, he is going to see what is going on with Princess Wendy. What happened? Why is she acting like that?"

"I . . . I don't know. We only had one drink at the bar about 30 minutes or so ago but after she impressively downed her drink, she started stumbling around like that. Before long she ended up on stage despite my attempts to control her and has been like that ever since." Toadette continues to look around shiftily at the rough looking characters who would occasionally leer or glance suggestively in her direction.

"This is most unusual. From what little I know, a Koopa's metabolism is quite different from a human. One drink could not possibly have this kind of effect unless something else was added to it. You didn't see anyone add anything to her drink?" Toadette shakes her head as the drink seemed to come directly from the bartender and no one even had access to it prior.

Geno doesn't need to hear her voice her thoughts as he casually looks towards the bartender who at his earlier words looks around more nervously then he should for someone innocent. In fact, his actions are damn near suspicious and the star warrior intends to get to the bottom of it as he strolls over to the bar.

Geno leans forward gently grabbing the cloth of the man's shirt in his hand ever so slowly pulling him forward so as not to make a scene and elicit a drunken brawl. At least not yet.

"Okay, I need answers, chief. Would do you know about the Koopa Princess there? You do something to her drink?" Geno glares down the bartender while talking calmly.

"I don't know anything." The bartender struggles to get free of Geno's grasp but suddenly is free as the star legend releases his grip on his shirt.

Geno then calmly sits down on his stool and breathes slowly closing his eyes for a moment.

Geno suddenly reopens them and continues to stare down the bartender with an expression similar to a lion patiently waiting while staring down its prey as a twitching eyebrow develops on his face. He then sits back with his hands still on the bar while aiming one of his hands at the bartender even while his arms lay on the counter innocently. Then with just a simple flick of his wrist and a balling of the fist, a double golden barrel stock which can only be his signature star cannons are revealed from under his robed arm with mechanical precision all the while staring down the bartender with a genuine smile.

"You want to try that question one more time, chief?"

The bartender immediately notes the star hand cannon aimed in his vicinity and realizes his options are up. Either reveal what he knows or get to discover how Geno's star cannon works.

"Look I didn't put anything in her drink. Someone shot her with a toxic dart. I don't know who it was. I was only told to shut up about it or they would make me sorry."

"You may not have done the deed yourself but refusing to render aid is almost as bad. You might as have done it yourself." Geno starts to reverse the mechanism attached to his wrist seeing no point in questioning the fearful bartender further that is until Toadette starts pulling on Geno's robe to get his attention.

"I think Luigi needs our help."

Geno nods then grabs her hand performing a high jump over the crowd forming around Wendy and now Luigi. Toadette has a dizzy expression on her face for a brief moment not expecting the sudden action from Geno but shakes it off quickly. Before long, the three are standing around Wendy protectively as they look back towards the patrons whose eyes are filled with lust?

Toadette tries to hold back a growl at the lecherous looks the crowd is directing to the drug induced Princess.

Luigi who has been observing Wendy trying to figure out what's wrong with her takes note of some foreign metal object imbedded in her tail and promptly removes it. Wendy is really out of it as she doesn't even notice it as she twirls around and falls on her rump continuing to look around dazed.

"How did we end up in this situation?" Luigi looks around after powering up with a hammer bro power up and taking a pair of hammers in a battle pose.

"I don't know what happened. Princess Wendy only had one drink at the bar then she started acting crazy. I don't recognize the bartender. But I have never been here after dark." Toadette looks around nervously at first then reveals her hidden weapon skills as she pulls out a giant mallet from seemingly nowhere with light wood grain and pink matching the colors of her outfit and shroom cap.

"It would seem the bartender was "nicely" told to look the other way as one of the patrons shot her with a toxic dart. This was an attempt to get revenge on the Koopa clan by humiliating her. It is a good thing we found her. I care not to know what would have become of her had we not arrived when we did. We need to get this done quickly. There is no telling what was in that toxic dart."

Geno activates his other star cannon with the same flick of the other wrist and balling of his fist also taking up a stance. Not wanting to kill anyone but rather subdue the crowd he switches to non-lethal star rounds.

"So, you guys thunk you're gonna interrupt our fun hur wuth lil miss? Guess again, you bitches!" A dirty and drunken shroom with a slurred voice and vacant expression shouts his opinion as many in the drunken crowd reveal weapons, bombs, knives and the like.

"We are only here to ensure Princess Wendy exits the establishment safely. Do not interfere and we will be out of your hair shortly. There is no need to resort to violence. Besides I do not think you realize the situation you're in right now. Stand down while you can." Geno waves his hands about smiling hoping his friendly nature will turn the tide even though his legendary star cannons are still quite visible.

"Go screw yourself, whoever you are! We ain't giving up precious little miss here. We haven't even gotten to the main event and your scrawny arse ain't gonna stop us neither." A larger than normal goomba with an eye patch slams the ground and growls at them. "The Koopa clan are going to pay for all the mistakes they have done over the years and were going to start with her."

"She could probably use a good screwing anyways, ha ha ha!"

A smile is far from Luigi's face as he involuntarily starts to shake all over. For some reason, listening to the way they were lewdly talking about Princess Wendy is causing an unusual feeling to take over. He soon recognizes it as something beyond anger.

Fury.

A raw and intensely hot emotion with few in similarity. It's a feeling he hasn't felt since he was Mr. L.

"Let me get this straight. You guys want revenge and you think the best way to get it is by drugging the Koopa princess here and taking advantage of her in this drugged state." Luigi's hands and hammers become coated in electricity as his eye pupils are replaced by their blue irises with those that are neon blue and gold. "Talking isn't getting the message across. Let's try something else."

"Well come on then ya bloke. She is good for it. Let's get em , guys!" The raucous drunken crowd is not put off by this display of power and take this as the sign to attack.

Bad mistake.

A goomba dives for Luigi and manages to get in a lucky punch which goes right across the Green Thunder's cheek but proves to be ineffective as the tall man doesn't even flinch. The first strike has been cast. The time for peace is at an end.

Luigi's fear inspiring glare at the offending thug freezes those in front of him in place which proves to be rather convenient for what he is about to do next.

Luigi first performs a snap kick from a stand still position as the offending thug is too close for the move he intends to do. The move has the desired effect, checking the goomba right in the face sending him high into the air only to crash back to the wooden floor in an ungainly heap.

With the immediate space in front of him clear, Luigi slams his hammers together in front of him sending a wave of electricity in a shock wave catching all in front of him and pitching them onto the ground as the impact causes them to tumble across the floor boards with a collective groan. Some even go airborne and impact the far wall. All foes hit now have arcs of residual electricity crawling over them. The shock wave works similar to a massive Taser rendering some either unconscious or left motionless in a world of hurt.

Geno simultaneously begins strafing and shooting anyone who enters his field of vision with his star cannons while staying close to Wendy.

Geno not looking to spill the blood of anyone ensures his aim is on target but the ordinance lacks its usual bite as those caught on the receiving end are only hit as if by a physical or kinetic blast sending them through walls, windows or even into others in the angry throng. His cannons remain on auto fire mode as their repetitive clicks can be heard as he continues to bring the rain and the pain.

Toadette isn't left out of the bar brawl as she swings her mallet-sama like a warrior with a mission. Her swipes are slow but sure as several are struck at once but not by the weapon itself. This is made clear when she stops her hammer just short of hitting a particular group of foes directly. Shock is slapped on their faces as they are instantly caught up in an invisible kinetic wave that emanates from the hammer swipe sending the lot of them and parts of the floor out of the front door.

Finally, having a sense of direction thanks to Geno and Luigi she vents her frustrations of Wendy's current state on the drunken brawl taking out swaths of them at a time as they try to crowd and overwhelm them. In the end, the three are victorious but the cost to the club is considerable.

Club 64 is rendered to near scrap as the entire front of the establishment is busted out both windows and walls from bodies of ruffians being pitched through them. The bar is in shambles and the stage has been heavily damaged. Geno and Toadette sit on the floor back to back both leaning back as their chests heave trying to catch their breath. Luigi however has Wendy in his arms as she has fallen into a deep sleep. Luigi carefully looks over the toxic dart that was jabbed in Wendy's tail earlier but can't make any sense out of it but his face changes to determination as he has an idea how he can figure out what to do about the mysterious dart.

Geno rises with Toadette once he has rested a bit. "Let's get back to your house. We need to have Kammy look over her immediately and we need to figure out what was in that dart."

"Yes, let's do that at once. And don't worry about the dart. I think I know just what to do with it." Luigi rises while still carefully holding the asleep Wendy. Geno leads the group and Toadette leads up the rear as they start to exit what is left of Club 64 after the drunken brawl that just occurred. Toadette snaps her fingers and grabs their shopping bags near the door almost forgetting them considering all that just happened.

"Hey, maybe we should take her by the Toadley Clinic?" Toadette chimes in suddenly remembering it.

"No good. It's not like a hospital that is open all the time. They would be closed about now. The closest hospital is in the next town and we don't have time to travel that far especially considering there is no guarantee they even know how to treat Koopas." Luigi continues forward carefully while still holding an unconscious Wendy.

* * *

 **Luigi's POV**

 _We hurry as fast as we can to my house since the local clinic is closed and the General Hospital is just too far away._

 _I continue to watch Wendy's chest rise and fall indicating her breathing isn't labored. That's a good thing as that means she is stable for now._

 _Focus, Luigi this is no time to be ogling the princess. Despite the fact that she isn't feeling well doesn't change my perception of her. She maybe a Koopa but she is still beautiful. I need to get a cold shower or something. Geeze. Really?_

 _Well, it has been a while since I have had to fall back on my medical skills as a board certified Medical Doctor._

 _Surprised?_

 _Don't be._

 _A lot of people saw my brother Mario become a doctor and just assumed he was the only one. I continue to grow tired of these endless assumptions people make that Mario was the only one of us who actually does anything. Did people just assume I stayed at home doing nothing but sitting on my arse?! The nerve of some people. I hear the rumors people spread about me. Dumb and lazy Luigi with the courage of a mouse._

 _Pegged right off the bat. I guess my act really had everyone fooled but surely my acting isn't that good is it? Do people really think that is all I have to offer the world?_

 _Sigh._

 _Anyway._

 _Well, Mario wasn't the only one to go MD but his expertise only goes as far as an Infectious Disease Specialist which is why he was so effective during that virus outbreak at Mushroom Kingdom General all those years ago. If Mario hadn't have been there I am not sure the Mushroom Kingdom would have survived the onslaught of the Big Three. The Big Three was the name given to the three viruses that Mario had to deal with to curb that viral outbreak from turning into a pandemic._

 _We both became doctors but I decided to go in a different direction becoming an Emergency Doctor. It basically means were on the job all the time either at the ER or on call ready to handle all manner of trauma and emergency room procedures and treatments. However, with all the mages that operate in the Mushroom World, a lot of medical issues are often healed with magic. But the world still has a need for us as not everyone is able to get access to a mage since they usually work exclusively with royalty and rarely are found anywhere else. Not to mention, healing mages are becoming more and more increasingly rare._

 _I will get into why that is some other time. Let's get back on task here._

 _My initial analysis of Wendy was anything but encouraging as it definitely looked like the effects of a toxin or a poison however I try not to let my old habits of worrying get the better of me and stay objective. Think back and recall what was going on with her. Besides there is something oddly familiar with these symptoms. I think I may remember studying about them._

 _Recalling the symptoms of the substance injected into her via toxic dart, Wendy first manifested signs of delirium and dissociation. Curious however without a blood test and a chemical analysis of that compound there could be any number of substances that are to blame. I am not one to shoot in the dark, so it looks like I am going to need to do some work in the laboratory hidden in my house. Mario and I used to practice in our private laboratory when we were going through school._

 _Were just going to have to triage and treat Wendy inside my house. Kammy spared me the need to medically help that injured hammer bro who came in earlier due to her limited field healing skills. It also helps she is familiar with his anatomy. I vaguely recall the anatomy of the many minions of the Darklands but it wasn't a subject the Mushroom Kingdom University of Medicine really focused on. I intend to take some remedial courses at the Koopa College to remedy that as I feel that is an oversight that needs to be taken care of. That should work out great since I hear they are allowing foreigners to enroll now._

 _So why don't I just let Kammy examine and heal Wendy once we get to my house? Her condition is not the result of some injury taking in battle or a flesh wound. Something like this would take a healing mage with specific emphasis on microbiological orientation, toxin neutralization and purging and mages of that caliber haven't walked the planet in sometime._

* * *

It took them much longer to get back since they couldn't simply use the Warp Pipe to his house since Wendy was unconscious. This meant a 10 minute trip ended up taking an hour to complete. The side trip isn't that far and shouldn't take this long but with Luigi carefully carrying Wendy in his arms the entire way, they needed to take their time. The trip though longer proves thankfully uneventful and Wendy remains in stable condition as she continues to sleep almost blissfully. Whether it's because Luigi is holding her or the effect of the toxin is uncertain. When Luigi and the others arrive, imagine their surprise when they see that there are now two injured soldiers in Luigi's home.

Luigi momentarily looks up to catch site of the new visitor **.**

* * *

 **Luigi's POV**

 _On the floor on a blanket is also a Toad operative with an odd color of black with white dots. He is also wearing what appears to be tactical gear with various gadgets attached to the vest. Princess Peach seems to be using her newfound healing powers to help the injured shroom. However, I will admit at the moment my only concern is the sleeping princess in my arms which is surprising._

 _How did I arrive at this point?_

 _I mean seriously no one needs to tell me it's only been a day since we met each other again. Last time, I saw Wendy prior I was with my brother facing her as an enemy yet again this time at Frosted Glacier. I still remember how cold it was there._

 _So much has changed since then._

 _I still can't believe my twin brother is gone._

 _We were supposed to meet up at Club 64 today and just chat and catch up. Maybe that was part of the reason I was so out of control when I was there tonight. Then add in seeing Wendy so vulnerable and fragile made me even angrier that those low life scum would even dare take advantage of her. Wow, it's no wonder I didn't kill anyone tonight. That anger no fury I felt reminded me of when I was my alter-ego Mr. L. That would explain my being able to use those powers again after so long._

 _Hmm, curious but for another time._

 _But that brings up an interesting point. How is she doing this to me?_

 _I don't understand these new feelings that I have for the koopa princess. It doesn't make any sense. I was sure I would never feel this way towards anyone ever again. Granted, I would never want even my worst enemies to die. However, seeing her condition touched me in a way I didn't think possible. I think I am really starting to like her and not just as a friend. I am going to take my time on this to try and make sense of this but in the end if it works out so be it._

 _Right now my only concern is making sure she is safe. I don't know what to make of this toxic dart business. I have never heard of anyone being assaulted with a toxic dart before._

 _I should have known things wouldn't be the same since the Kingdom Parliament and Admiral Toad was taken out._

 _The loss of the world powers may have just made are already unusual world even crazier._

* * *

I was shooting for 10k but ended up with 8k instead but it will have to do. Hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving and enjoy this special release. Don't be shy and drop up a review, favorite, follow and all that so don't be a stranger. My next chapter release for this story: "March of the Shrooms." Till next time, love and kisses, Mistress Kasumi


	11. Grim News from the Darklands Frontlines

**The Draconian Star**

 _An Original Concept of Laserai_

Revised and Created By: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

Legal Notation: This Fanfiction makes use of story elements that belong to NINTENDO Co., SQUARE-ENIX Co., and other copyright holders and are being used for strictly creative means. We only lay claim to the original story line itself.

Author Notes: This story borrows elements from all over the Mushroom World and its many games. This is in no way to be taken as canon. I have no idea or intent on debating what Nintendo's true designs are for many of its characters and is an artist's interpretation of events in the games or story line. It is in no way to be taken as fact or regarded as such. If you disagree or think it all to be tripe then please move on and disregard the story completely. However, if you're willing to open your mind to a new idea then stay on for the ride.

UPDATE: Story chapter was changed to "Grim News from the Darklands Frontlines" as the old title was not quite appropriate and was part of an old chapter format that was phased out. Enjoy this revision.

* * *

 **Grim News from the Darklands Frontlines**

Only moments ago, another injured operative this time a shroom operative likely black ops arrives at Luigi's door. Kammy and Peach approach the door with trepidation and find that much like his earlier counterpart is worse for wear. The shroom operative is able to give a proper salute to his princess, Peach before falling forward having used his last bit of strength for that simple move. Peach completely unconcerned with soiling her dress with the bleeding wounds of the toad operative catches his fall and with Kammy's help brings him inside to treat his injuries as best they can.

This bit of action keeps the two novice healers busy so they are unaware of how much time has passed since Luigi and co departed. Kammy and Peach look up from caring for their injured charges as the door opens some time later.

Imagine their surprise to see Luigi entering through the door carrying none other than an unconscious Princess Wendy followed by Toadette and Geno who both wear concerned expressions.

Luigi doesn't wait for words or provide explanation but instead continues on taking Wendy to his bedroom and lying her on his own bed. Peach ops to stay and continue to monitor the two injured operatives as Kammy immediately follows after Luigi. Kammy wastes no time as she begins her own assessment of Wendy at bedside. "What happened to her?"

Luigi places a pillow under Wendy's head to make her more comfortable and winces slightly noting her shell is already starting to tear into the sheets as they weren't made to take that kind of punishment. "I found her at a local bar in a drug induced state. We later learned she was attacked by a yet unseen attacker with a toxic dart. We were never able to determine who it was as the area devolved into a bar brawl likely shrouding their escape.

Kammy looks at Luigi in surprise as she tumbles over the events. "How did this happen. I thought you said Toad Town was perfectly safe?" Kammy has now moved on to examining Wendy's eye dilation and anything else she can think of.

"The problem came in the form of unexpected visitors from Rougeport." Geno walks in just then joining the conversation and sits off to the side.

Luigi sits at down bedside to Wendy opposite of Kammy and continues to watch the koopa princess as he pulls out some reading glasses and puts them on causing Kammy to glance at him in surprise.

"I can read a lot easier with them. Anyway, we were going to take her to the Toadley Clinic but they aren't open at this hour. The nearest hospital in the Mushroom Kingdom is quite far from her. MK General Hospital is approximately 161 km or 100 miles away from here along the main road."

Kammy ceases her examination as she can't make sense of what she is seeing. "I understand, child. Well, I regret to admit that I have limited healing abilities as I am generally an attack mage. I don't have the skill base needed to help her."

"I have that covered." Luigi rises from his bedside position and walks up to a portion of his bedroom where what appears to be only a bare innocent looking wall. After pressing a specific point on the wall, a hidden door swishes open as bright white florescent lights turn on in what can best be described as a hidden high tech medical laboratory.

Inside, the laboratory is small but clean with stainless steel counters and cabinets lining both sides of the hidden lab with various devices and instruments on the counters. The stark technical aspect of the room runs a stark contrast with the rest of Luigi's house which only causes Kammy to stare in silence.

Luigi enters the lab and dons a white and green accented lab coat and places a stethoscope around his neck while turning around with a smile. "Dr. Luigi, Emergency MD at your service."

"When did you become a doctor?" Kammy shifts her stare from the impressive sophisticated small lab to Luigi.

Luigi washes his hands thoroughly at a sink then after drying puts on some light blue medical gloves. "Well, I went for my doctorate while Mario . . . . was always often solo on his hero missions. I figured I would use that free time to good use." Luigi shrugs as he gets to work carefully extracting what he can from the toxic dart.

Most of the liquid should have been evacuated upon impact with Wendy but Luigi hopes there is enough left behind in the syringe to allow for the identification process.

"I must say I am very glad you did. I can't imagine trying to travel in the deaf of night all the way to MK General. Not to mention we don't even really know what is affecting her and may not have that kind of time." Kammy walks over to the lab entrance to take a peep inside to see what Luigi is doing. Geno decides to close his eyes and like a dutiful warrior takes advantage of this moment to rest.

After spending an hour or so carefully analyzing the substance in the vial, Dr. Luigi is finally confident what it is. Rather than waste precious time in an explanation, Luigi immediately begins work on a counter agent to help Wendy as time is not an ally in his corner as he believes the koopa princess was overdosed intentionally.

All the while, Kammy has returned to monitoring Wendy's vitals and trying to stabilize her with what little healing she can. Peach had even come in to help at one point and managed to lessen the toxin to a degree with her mid-level healing skill giving Wendy a little more time. Peach doesn't stay however and soon leaves to resume monitoring the injured operatives on the living room floor.

Finally, Luigi finishes the medicine needed to help Wendy and has her drink it causing the poor koopa princess to cough at the taste but resume her peaceful sleep soon after.

"Now all we can do is wait. It looks like Wendy was inflicted with a rare psychotropic agent but was able to create a counter agent. Now it is up to her to pull through and stabilize. I don't understand how this happened." Luigi hangs up his lab coat in the hidden lab and walks out which causes the lights inside to turn off and the hidden door closes and vanishes returning to the innocent looking non-descript wall it was before.

"What do you mean? What is there to understand? Someone out there didn't like who she is and what we used to represent and attacked her." Kammy shakes her head somewhat exasperated.

"No the motive is clear. The method is what concerns me. The toxin that was used in that dart could not have come from the Mushroom World. My findings indicate the psychotropic agent injected in Wendy was from a rare mushroom that can only be found in specific underground caverns of Subcon."

"In Subcon, the poisonous mushrooms are called the Red Devil's Hat. They won't kill you unless you ingest a large amount of them but they can temporarily make you delirious and even render you into a drug induced trance depending on the intensity of the dosage. I have never studied any known instances of its use as a date rape drug but I do believe that may have been her attacker's intent."

"Considering the capabilities of this mushroom toxin, this is quite possible since the mushroom can also have a potent effect on euphoria by elevating dopamine levels responsible for pleasure control in the brain. The attacker probably abandoned the idea when we arrived one the scene and exited during the fighting."

"I care not to imagine what I would do had their plan succeeded."

Geno opens his eyes at this since his observations from the stars revolving Subcon should have made what happened to Wendy impossible. "How is that possible? Subcon travel was restricted and banned by all governments of the Mushroom World were they not? The only warp pipe that goes to the area was reportedly sealed was it not? How did someone even manage to get back to that place?"

"Let's take it downstairs and let Wendy sleep." Luigi signals everyone whispering quietly and head back downstairs.

"So you guys mentioned Subcon? Well, the plot just continues to thicken doesn't it?" Toadette sits down putting her feet up to let them rest a moment.

"Well, it does look like we need to at least visit Subcon to figure out what the heck is going on. But how? If only we had a clue or something to work with?" Luigi scratches his head.

Kammy places her hands in her pockets and her hands graze the letter she had received from the hammer brother earlier before she treated him. Opening the letter, she soon learns it isn't a letter at all and is simply a hurried scribble with a bunch of numbers and letters. All she can make out is the following:

 _182° N and 273° W_

Kammy stares at the parchment for a bit longer before she snaps her fingers recalling why the coordinates are familiar. "I know where this is."

"You do? Where is this? I need to brush up on my navigation skills. "Luigi kicks on foot on the floor and rubs his head with a hand.

"This is the exact coordinates of the Barrel Volcano near the central territory of the Darklands." Kammy look upon the scrap of paper with a measure of trepidation.

"Is there something wrong?" Geno notices Kammy's troubled expression and places a hand on her shoulder.

Kammy glances at Geno's hand and pats it comfortingly as she shakes her head slowly. "It was unanimously agreed that Barrel Volcano was to be made off limits to avoid causing it to become active. It is also rumored their maybe a larger than normal warp pipe hidden within that unstable place that actually connects to Subcon. Well, at least I thought it was a rumor. Looks like I was wrong."

Luigi nods at this statement but then his attention shifts to something interesting about the injured mushroom agent lying on the blanket spread on the floor particularly an operations badge on his uniform. "I have only heard rumors about these guys."

Luigi continues to look over the dark mushroom agent with interest since he is sure Wendy's recovery is going well. Geno notes Luigi's shift in interest to the mysterious agent. "What do you mean? Who is this guy? I can't say I have ever seen mushroom people with such unique colors as this before."

Peach looks up figuring it's time to explain a few things as she looks up from a light meditation.

"Your suspicion is valid and the likely rumors are true. Per request of Princess Zelda, I started up a covert intelligence agency to gather information on our surrounding enemies for all the good it did us. Seems we were a tad late getting things started. So yes, this is an agent of my MK Counter Terrorist Intelligence Unit or CTIU. This agent and many others were gathered and trained in secret but I wonder what happened? My agents typically operate on missions in squads of four yet he was the only one to come back." Peach glances at the surviving agent with a pained expression.

"I know what you mean. It looks like this guy ended up teaming up with the hammer bro here and surviving several rounds against a chain chomp." Luigi takes off his cap for a moment to rub his hand through hair worriedly.

It is then the CTIU shroom agent rises to a sitting position at the elevated voices around him and looks around confused upon noting Kammy before his eyes come to rest on Princess Peach before snapping of a sharp salute to his monarch with a grateful and relaxed expression. "CTIU Agent Delta One of the surviving Delta Squad reporting, your highness."

Peach places both hands on the agent's shoulder causing him to look into her eyes. "Please there is no need to be so formal, Delta One."

Delta one nods sharply before visibly relaxing once more so that Peach removes her hands from his shoulder. "Please tell us, what happened to you?"

The CTIU agent nods and settles himself to a more comfortable sitting position as he begins to recall the startling events of the day.

"Well, princess after the attack on your castle, the MK CTIU deployed almost immediately from our hidden HQ."

* * *

 _ **Flashback to Just Moments after the Attack of Princess Peach's Castle**_

 _ **MK CTIU Toad Town Main HQ**_

" _All CTIU Units now hear this! All CTIU Units now hear this!"_

" _Princess Peach's Castle (PPC) has been taken out. I repeat the PPC has been taken out."_

" _Early analysis indicates the castle has been completed destroyed however as it stands nothing can be confirmed until a thorough investigation is performed."_

 _The mushroom kingdom terrorist level has now been elevated to Red 5 which is the highest level. All kingdom borders are being closed and all transit options throughout the kingdom will be shut down until we can determine what has happened."_

 _By this point alarms and red lights can be heard or seen throughout the base as shrooms run about all over the place scrambling for their gear and other things._

" _ALL CTIU AGENTS WILL BE DISPATCHED IMMEDIATELY! ALL DORMANT CTIU AGENTS ARE BEING RECALLED BACK INTO SERVICE! THOSE_

 _AGENTS NOT GIVEN ASSIGNMENTS DIRECTLY PLEASE LOOK TO YOUR SQUAD COMMANDERS FOR FURTHER DIRECTIVES!"_

" _CTIU Unit Beta, please begin monitoring the PPC royal grounds for intelligence." A squad of four agents march fast for their location upon hearing these words._

" _CTIU Unit Alpha, we want you to find out who is responsible. Do what needs to be done to get results." Another squad of four agents all wearing normal apparel march out with haste._

" _Finally, CTIU Delta, you will trail the attackers covertly and discover their base of operations. Watchtower guard report the fleeing ship was headed west at 50 mph. Do not engage upon discovery. Return to base immediately upon target base locale. Full scale mobilization efforts will be mobilized for a counter-offensive after your return and debriefing."_

 _The final squad lead by an agent with black and white spots mobilizes and proceeds after the odd and most unusual craft with as much covertness while keeping pace. Looking over the Delta squad, the leader delta 1 marches quickly beside delta 2, a female shroom as her physique clearly shows who is emerald green with white spots with sunglasses on like the leader and combat armor on._

 _Marching in step holding up the rear is delta 3, a grey and white male shroom agent sporting aviators with a distinguished white curly mustache and combat armor like the rest of them. He is up in age compared to the others but they have all been on the same team for a long time so the differences in age are irrelevant._

 _Finally, marching in step with alpha 3 and supporting the rear is alpha 4, a male shroom wearing thick frame glasses and typing away at a keypad on his wrist. When in a pinch, delta 4 has on more than one occasion salvaged the mission when it was totally f ^# d up by the enemy._

" _Hey, delta three, keep that formation tight. I don't want to get taken out because of you." Delta one leans back and pokes at the elder agent causing him to laugh._

" _Oh whatever, delta one. You're the one who almost fell into that pit of chain chomps only a few moments ago." Delta two rattles off with a smirk as they double time across the rugged landscape._

 _Delta one nods and rubs his hands together for a moment. "Yeah, I almost forgot about the old cold war traps the koopas used to leave out here. Nowadays, they mostly use them as pets much like the Piranha plants but back then they were just tools for the trade. Crazy how things can change, eh alpha three."_

 _Delta three simply chuckles and shakes her head. "Yeah, with all the action we have had to deal with over the past few years, it's no surprise the Koopa campaigns have shifted focus. What do you make of this current bout, boss?"_

" _Don't get me started. I know the top brass wanted boots on the ground yesterday on this but I think this is going to be another snafu if you ask me. But orders are orders. Were just the pogues who have to follow em. Still if this situation gets too hairy were bugging out with or without the Intel."_

" _I hear that but I know you will never go AWOL on us. Still this sitch is f ^#d up all the same no two ways about it. We're rolling hot into enemy territory with no Intel and no Evac plan. I went over their orders backwards and forward and nowhere is there mentioning an extraction. Were somehow expected to get in and out of the frickin Darklands unnoticed and get out with all of our frickin limbs intact and have useful Intel afterwards. I would be all for it if I knew the point. One of the enemy's mother#* g iron plates already took out the princess for Kami's sake. What's the point of this blitz play? Were probably just riding into a meat grinder but hell when has our job ever been easy eh?"  
_

" _D #n right, Delta 3."_

" _Alright enough jaw jacking. Anybody know where this f# &$#n plate is even going? Were almost to the core cities of the Darklands. Making an escape and evade plan really $ ^#y to pull off."_

 _Our squad tracked the hostile craft back to the infamous Barrel Volcano made famous during the Smithy Wars._

 _Apprehension was high among the squad but we made the best of the situation. Recon reports collected during the war reported the area was a hotbed for enemy activity in more ways than one. Plenty of ways to die in there. However, as fate would have it we never even got close to the target area. As we were approaching the master vine that we would need to climb, an ambush lying in wait for us was sprung. We came under sudden attack from sniper fire from an unknown source. The sudden attack took down two of our units at the same time. Delta 3 and 4 holding up the rear were the unlucky ones hit by the sudden fire._

" _I've been hit. Left arm shot to hell. Sniper fire coming from 6 o'clock high. Multiple flashes likely from more than one attacker." Delta four like the others hits the dirt hard and start crawling on the ground rapidly using the rocky terrain as cover._

" _Delta 3! Please respond you old bat." Delta one shouts at his comrade who dropped to the ground after taking the hit and is unmoving._

 _"Not good. We're not supposed to die until we see something first, goddamn it!"_

 _Delta two sets up a few portable bullet bill devices and uses it to ward off the snipers for the moment as he also lobs several special red bob-ombs which beeps as it starts walking in the general direction of the secluded sniper fire. Just as they explode either from being sniped or otherwise, She also throws several small rare gold bomb-ombs which explode revealing they are incendiary as the immediate enemy area is covered in napalm like fire giving them some needed time. "I saw the incoming fire. Clean hit to the chest plate. Looked like an armor piercing round."_

 _Delta one manages to drag the old CTIU unit to cover and turns him over seeing what he had hoped not. The shot went right through the armor plating critically injuring delta 3. "Hey, what happened man?" Delta three looks around dazed but winces and starts coughing disturbingly when he tries to get up._

" _You have been hit. We were ambushed and took fire from an as yet unseen enemy sniper. We need to take them out somehow." Delta one glances at his mentor and tries to downplay the fatal wound he received._

" _How bad is it? It's pretty bad isn't it? I can see it in your eyes. You can't pull one over on the old man." This causes Delta one to shrug his shoulders seeing no point lying about his condition._

" _Boss, we got incoming. Looks like koopa friendlies. Hammer bros squadron. Maybe we can still salvage this situation." Delta two noting the bullet bill platform setup earlier is out switches to lobbing mid-size bob-ombs at the target general area._

 _Just then a passing squad of hammer bros looking for survivors from the castle attacks earlier sees a CTIU Shroom Squad under heavy fire and rushes over to provide support. The four man squad of hammer bros is able to drive away the enemy snipers but draw even more heat to the area courtesy of several of Smithy's tanks. Two of the hammer bros underestimating the enemy are taken down immediately by enemy fire for their mistake._ " _Well, ain't this a fine $^ &$^ storm we have walked into." The lead hammer bros says before ducking from an enemy shot meant for his forehead._

" _We do appreciate you stepping but I think were pinned down here like rats. Delta four thinks we may be at the end. Even he can't think of a way out this time." Delta two shakes his head checking his pockets. "And it looks like I am just about out of bomb-ombs. Well except a few small ones and this extra-large one."_

" _We need to bug out and try to escape. We continue sitting here and we will be taken down for sure." The lead hammer bros tosses several batches of hammers in a random pattern raining down upon the enemy tanks in the area._

" _Okay, here is the plan! I don't like it but it's the only way someone gets out alive and reports the enemy stronghold here! I have an instant transport mushroom I had the tech boys work up back at HQ! Problem is there is only enough for two people! The rest have to stay here!" Delta 4 ducks some stray fire as turret fire continue to explode all over the place._

 _Before anyone can argue about it, a lucky shot hits near their staging area. When the dust clears, Delta 2 is gone and so is the other hammer bros. Only bits of biological matter that don't need to be mentioned remains of them and smoking shards of the hammer bro shell remains._

 _Only the two squad leaders are still functional. Delta 3 who had already taken a hit from that sniper earlier was finished off by that lucky ballistic tank blast and is face down in the dirt KIA. Delta 4 got f#d up pretty bad as he fingers the extra-large bomb-omb he has been saving as he leans against a rock wall with blood dripping down his forehead in thin rivets._

 _"You two better hurry up and get the hell outta here. I will make sure to give em hell before I go. Hurry up, I know I am just about done here. Go now!"_

 _Delta 4 tosses them the teleport mushroom to one of them before getting comfortable in his spot on the ground._

 _Delta one and the hammer bros tries to hold out a little longer that is until another tank shot strikes the heart of the camp throwing them both against the rock face. "It's getting bad out here, boss. If you guys don't leave soon, I am taking you with me." The two look over to see Delta 4 laying on his side with the extra-large bomb-omb which is now lit and cooking off till it explodes._

 _The delta squad leader and the hammer bro squad leader both sigh seeing it pointless to stay and die when they have information both take a bite of the experimental teleportation mushroom which turns into white dust. The world seems to fold in on itself from their point of view as the two of them vanish from the spot._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"And that is pretty much how we ended up here. The effects of the prototype mushroom power up were unpredictable as tech like this typically is and the hammer bro managed to get here first. I apparently arrived sometime after that. It was experimentally but I am sure glad it worked. Too bad the minds responsible for the prototype were in the damn castle when it was taken out." The CTIU shroom agent squad leader looks down at his hands then rests his eyes.

Peach is about to start another round of healing on him imagining he may have aggravated his injures but then notes he has simply fallen asleep likely exhausted. Peach leans over and gratefully kisses the forehead of the agent before lying him back in a resting position on the floor placing a blanket on him.

"Well, waltzing up to the Barrel Volcano seems like a suicide mission. Now what?" Toadette sighs audibly and plops on the floor.

"There is something odd about these coordinates. There appears to be a note written under them. I wonder why I didn't see it earlier." Kammy takes a closer look at the note she had reviewed earlier.

 _182° N and 273° W – Things Aren't Always Exactly As They Appear_

"What does that mean?"

Luigi sips from his mug of coffee from earlier momentarily forgetting it has become disturbingly cold after sitting out. The look of disgust that crosses his face causes Toadette to laugh as Geno shakes his head chuckling. Luigi resists the urge to spit out the cold coffee and through will power swallows it.

"Really, that coffee has only been sitting out for several hours now man."

"Yea, I get that now. Anyway, I wonder what that soldier was getting at." Luigi puts the cup on a table to deal with later then looks over at Kammy who may have figured it out.

Kammy taps the note slightly. "It's likely a code of some sort. Hmm, I wonder." Kammy imagines a few changes to the coordinates.

 _281° S and 372° E_

"Hmm, could it be they wrote the coordinates opposite for a reason. I mean it makes no sense they would give us coordinates to the Barrel Volcano. All of us already know where it is." Toadette taps her mouth with a finger as she looks at the sleep operative on the floor.

"This is the best lead we have. I say we go with it but for now let's get some sleep. This has been one heluva day. A lot of stuff has happened to us." Luigi yawns and stretches. "Kammy since Wendy is already in there sleeping in my bed you can just accompany her on the other bed. Toadette can retire with ya'll there as well. Geno and I will make the best of it out here."

Toadette and Kammy yawn almost the same time and head to his bedroom closing the door.

Geno tries to get as comfortable as he can as Luigi does the same.

' _I wonder what new challenges we can expect to face tomorrow.'_

* * *

 _ **So Luigi reveals his skills as an MD as well. Twins often due similar things but it's clear they took different paths in even this learned skill. Wendy is OK and recovering but it is discovered that her attacker used a mushroom extract that could have only come from the highly restricted dream world of Subcon. With nothing else to go on regarding the attacks on the Mushroom World, the party decide to follow a vague lead gathered by a surviving member of a Counter Terrorist Intelligence Unit which points to a specific area in the Mushroom World unfamiliar to them.**_


	12. Ready Set Go!

**The Draconian Star**

 _An Original Concept of Laserai_

Revised and Created By: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

Legal Notation: This Fanfiction makes use of story elements that belong to NINTENDO Co., SQUARE-ENIX Co., and other copyright holders and are being used for strictly creative means. We only lay claim to the original storyline itself.

Author Notes: This story borrows elements from all over the Mushroom World and its many games. This is in no way to be taken as canon. I have no idea or intent on debating what Nintendo's true designs are for many of its characters and is an artist's interpretation of events in the games or storyline. It is in no way to be taken as fact or regarded as such. If you disagree or think it all to be tripe then please move on and disregard the story completely. However, if you're willing to open your mind to a new idea then stay on for the ride.

* * *

 **Ready, Set, Go!**

The next day begins with little incident as everyone sleeps soundly.

Due to the beating provided by Luigi and co, any criminal elements in the area decide it best to stay out of trouble.

As dawn gradually approaches, the powerful bright sun is seen in the far distance preparing to rise to start the day and the moon is preparing to call it a night. A gentle morning breeze blows through the area making the temperature outside just right. Some forms of wildlife have already begin the day as some birds can be heard chirping to each other or flying about. Because Luigi's house is isolated from Toad Town, it is relatively quiet and free from the usual sounds of a town waking up for the day.

Earlier in the morning, MK General Hospital had stopped by courtesy of Luigi who had called them last night to pick up the two injured soldiers. Seeing as Luigi is the only authority in place thanks to some political maneuvers his brother Mario had made without his knowledge, he grants the hammer brother: "allied foreign soldier" status meaning he is to be treated just like any other injured solider in the Mushroom Kingdom ranks. Once the two operatives have been transported by MK General thanks to a Life Flight helicopter, Luigi can't go back to sleep and sits on his porch as he thinks about all that has happened in the past day.

It's pleasantly cool outside so he has a nice cup of hot coffee to keep him warm. Since the start of the day is still very early he is left alone to his thoughts for a fair amount of time. This isn't such a bad thing as he has a lot to think about which is hard to believe considering these changes all occurred within only 24 hours.

* * *

 _When did Mario get around to making sure I was listed as a noble in Princess Peach's royal family? I guess he was going to surprise me at the wedding. It was about time those two got together. He has been fawning that ivory goddess of a woman since we first got here. Hell, I would have gone after her if Mario hadn't. Who wouldn't?_

 _Some things never change at least that's what I used to say._

 _I can't believe it has only been one day. So much has happened during that seemingly short period of time._

 _My twin brother . . Mario. He is gone._

 _He was my guide and compass all these years. We did almost everything together. He always was the more courageous lion between us._

 _I am man enough to admit I couldn't compare to him._

 _But that's why we were so perfect as brothers. Whereas Mario was the front line heavy hitter, I was his stabilizer and tactical support. So many times, I have pulled him back from triggering a trap or some hidden snare during one of his many adventures. I never worried about him though when he would often go solo. That knucklehead has been doing the hero bit as long as I can remember. Ever since we got to this place, he has had no problem being what others could not. Hell, first mission of the day for Mario was as a baby on the back of Yoshi as they liberated Yoshi's Island from the magikoopas control. It's strange but during those early years I remember Kammy taking care of me and it wasn't bad._

 _I don't know how I remember those early years but when Kamek first stormed that stork that was supposed to carry us to the Mushroom Kingdom, I was scared and cried a bit. But I remember some fond times with her. It was then that my eyes were first opened to the idea that the Koopa clan wasn't all that bad. My brother still had to defeat them as whatever their goal was at the time was wrong. I'm going to have to ask Kammy what was Kamek's plan all those years ago. I don't know why he didn't kill me if that was the plan to get the Mario Brothers out of the way._

 _Anyway, we had a lot of adventures together._

 _I miss you brother. I wish you were still here, man._

 _There is no way I could ever fill your shoes so I am not even going to try._

 _The situation is crazy here._

 _Then there is Princess Peach. I am sure those X-Naut guys were hoping to get her in their attack on the Mushroom Kingdom. They didn't count on her being out of the castle looking for Mario at that exact moment._

 _Still, the attack was quite costly._

 _The MK lost all of their government as that single assault took out all of the mayors and town chiefs. Even if the Princess tries to stay here, there is no way she alone can govern all of the different portions of the Kingdom herself. I support her decision to defer control to General Flutter placing the country under military law until the government can be stabilized. Besides, we don't even really know who attack us in the first place. The X-Nauts were definitely the hammer but who is doing the swinging._

 _Peach wisely believes she is better served working with us to find the culprits rather the sitting put. Considering they managed to take you out, my brother I wouldn't be able to sit still and do nothing either._ _I wish you could see her now._

 _I am literally watching Peach evolve before my eyes. Yea, she did have a tender moment and broke for a bit once the realization you weren't coming back finally sunk in. We all did. You were literally the spearhead that often led the charge in challenges that came before us._

 _So much loss of life. The X-Nauts didn't stop with us either._

 _Daisy._

 _The last time I saw her was during our breakup. Word is these X-Naut bastards took her out as well. We aren't together anymore but I still wanted her to be happy. She didn't deserve that anymore then Mario, Mallow and everyone else. Even Bowser with all that he has done didn't deserve to die. Lots of people have gotten hurt with all that he has done but no one has ever died. Being vaporized like that isn't right for anyone. No one deserves to be ended like that. Not to mention Kamek and his other children. Their all gone. Oh my god this is so messed up._

 _By the stars. . . ._

 _How is Wendy even functioning at all?_

 _I lost my brother and it hurts like I don't believe but she lost her father and all of her siblings including Kamek at the same time. I can't imagine losing that many family members at the same time and still being able to carry on._

 _She is so damn strong._

 _I would just curl up and wait for the user to end me rather than continue on. I think that is part of the reason I am starting to like her so much. She isn't like any woman I have ever encountered before. Even when we were enemies I can imagine she had to at least wonder if she would be defeated again going along with her dad's plans but she supported him anyway._

 _But I understand._

 _Bowser was her father and thus family. And there is almost virtually no limit for what you will do for your family._

 _I don't know how she is able to cope with the grief she has but I intend to be there for her through it._

 _These X-Naut guys have killed so many people and so quickly._

 _Who could have predicted all of these terrible things would happen and so quickly?_

 _It was only just a few days ago that everything was still relatively normal. Were we really living in reality before everything went to hell or was that the dream? Sometimes I have to admit I am left wondering since it disappeared so quickly as though it was a dream on its own._

 _Where do we even start with rebuilding? Is there even a way to return to the way things were?_

 _No._

 _Now isn't the time for rebuilding. Those X-Nauts will just attack us again. We need to take the fight to them. But it's unlikely they're the only threat. I can't swallow the idea they would certainly get motivated to do all of these terrible things on their own._

 _Then there is the Smithy Gang._

 _After all that has happened today, we haven't seen them at all. I wonder why._

 _How do they fit into all that is going on?_

 _We can assume Smithy's back but no one has reported ever seeing him. Either it's just the gang or he is keeping up an amazingly low profile._

 _Finally, there is this Subcon business?_

 _I remember when Mario, Peach, Toad and I went to that place. We were so awesome our heroics even saved the world of dreams._

 _T_ _hat was the first party mission my brother and I had ever been on with others. I don't remember the Smithy Wars but I was laid up with a broken leg during the time. I missed out on that adventure and many others. There is something definitely going on in that dream world._

 _There must be a connection with Subcon and what has happened globally._

* * *

Luigi is brought of his thoughts when he hears footsteps and sees Wendy coming out of the house yawning. Her hair is adorably messed up from her sleeping but she doesn't seem to mind that it is in disarray at the moment. Luigi just smiles back warmly marveling at how cute she is even in this state.

"Good morning, Wendy. Sleep well?" Luigi glances at her as she sits beside him.

"Thanks to you. Geno told me what you did for me." Wendy stares at Luigi as she can't believe her luck.

"Oh it was nothing. I did what was needed and I couldn't let them harm you after all." Luigi shakes his head casually raising a hand.

"No it was far more than nothing, Luigi. If you and the others hadn't got there when you did, I don't even want to think about what could have happened to me." Wendy involuntarily shudders as a tear slides down her cheek. "You saved me in more ways than one last night and I am forever grateful for what you have done."

Luigi looks over at her and casually wipes the tear off her cheek while smiling warmly. "Anytime Princess. I know you're strong enough on your own but if you ever need help from time to time, I won't ever have a problem helping you." Luigi after doing this finds himself caught in her perfect sky blue eyes.

Wendy doesn't seem to mind the attention as her cheeks begin to show a soft shade of pink as her full pink lips purse just like so as she seems to be thinking about something.

"I don't know how I am going to ever repay you for all that you have done but let's start with this."

Not giving it another thought, Wendy leans forward kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Luigi." Wendy shyly smiles as she draw away and gets up then goes back into the house since it's getting too cold even for her. Luigi is caught in a trance for a moment as he thinks about the feeling of her soft supple lips on his cheek.

 _Now I want to kiss those lips._

 _But not today._

 _Still, that was unexpected but really nice._

Luigi smiles brightly then shakes his head clearing his thoughts as they will soon be heading for Subcon after all these years.

 _How much has the place changed?_

Once the morning has progressed well enough so that the sun begins to peek over the horizon, the others begin to stir. Luigi heads back inside to start on his signature "Breakfast of Heroes" he would often make when he and his brother would have a full day of hero work ahead of them.

The signature breakfast consisting of fried eggs done just so not too light and not too hard. Homemade buttermilk biscuits with his own set of ingredients guaranteed to ensure flaky and sweet biscuits that could stop a war long enough for everyone to eat one of them. These biscuits should come with a disclaimer. Not responsible for damages or injuries incurred in relation to ingesting these delectable goodies. Anyway, no breakfast is complete without bacon or sausage. His signature breakfast calls for both of them.

Finally, a pitcher of orange juice and a pot of piping hot signature flavored coffee. This is not your typical Folgers variety mind you, as he has infused a number of other flavors to create a complex profile unlike anything you can just grab off a shelf. However, as diabolical as everything he has started preparing, they do not hold a candle to the last dish he has concocted. It's a dish he has kept in reserve for almost a year since the last time it was made from a mere thought into mind blowing reality with his skilled hands of a chef artisan.

When Wendy comes into the kitchen dining area, she sees Luigi busily placing plates of the different piping hot and fragrant breakfast foods on the dining room table. Deciding to not announce her presence, she opts to just watch him working from her spot near the doorway. If he had noticed her, Luigi hasn't said anything and continues to work under her curious gaze.

' _So not only is he a charmer and a doctor but he is also an accomplished cook too. I am trying to stay objective and leave my feelings out of it but Luigi sure is making it hard for a girl to do that.'_

Luigi finishes setting the table with plates and utensils for all who will be eating soon and after wiping his brow sets up the orange juice and his signature coffee.

 _'Sigh. And on top of being adorably cute at times, he is a hard worker much like his late brother.'_

Wendy having been up earlier is the first to sit at the dining room table seeing as its likely she was spotted earlier and pours a cup of coffee for herself preferring to wait for the others before eating anything. "So Luigi, you are a naturally talented cook too?"

Luigi glances in her direction for a moment with a smile before going back to his current task of mixing batter for the last dish of the Breakfast of Heroes. "Well, my brother if you recall from his ahem robust physique was always the eater. I was often to blame for that as I loved cooking for the two of us. He would often say hero work is hungry work. I picked up my skills from here and there throughout the Mushroom World. If there is some famous chef somewhere in the world, chances are I have stopped by to talk with them and pick their brains."

"You just keep on impressing me at every turn. I honestly hadn't focused on my cooking skills being the only Lady of the house aside from Kammy and because the royal chefs would just take care of us anyway. However, once I became Kammy's apprentice I have been learning all sorts of things including cooking for myself and others. I believe sensei called it Princess training." Wendy tries to stay upbeat but sitting around the table reminds her of the Keep that used to be home as she looks down into her coffee cup as her thoughts turn dark.

 _It's hard not to think of my family particularly my many siblings at the moment. Sure they were obnoxious at times but as they all had been getting older and maturing it was starting to become more bearable. Even Bowser Jr. who had honestly been a brat for the longest had started to calm down considerably._

 _Every morning whenever we could, all of us would eat around the table just like this one to start our day. Activities throughout the day didn't always guarantee everyone could do this for dinner so breakfast was always the time all of my siblings, Kamek, Kammy . . . Daddy, would come together for breakfast._

 _We would all discuss our activities for the day and after eating would disperse sometimes not seeing each other till the next day depending on what was going on._

 _Never had the though occurred to me that the day would come so soon that such a seemingly normal activity would be no more._

 _It still doesn't feel real that they are truly gone now._

Luigi having now finished mixing what he needed, finalizes his preparations before placing the dish to be in the oven and slowly starts leaving the kitchen in Wendy's direction as he notes her distant forlorn expression. Once he is next to her, Luigi places a hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Listen Wendy."

"I don't know how you're coping with everything but feel free to talk about it anytime. My brother always said I was a good listener. With regards to cooking, I have learned much from many masters across the world. Feel free to ask me anything or if you want I can even teach you some of what I have learned." Luigi sits next to her pouring a cup of java himself while he waits for his last addition to his breakfast, a surprise baking away in the oven.

Wendy simply nods at this as she resumes sipping on her coffee. "I won't forget. Just sorting all of what has happened in my head. So many things have happened all at once."

"That I can definitely agree on." Luigi takes another sip and moves back to the kitchen.

Wendy hears footsteps and looks up to see Kammy who drifts in slowly yawning audibly. "Hi, sensei."

Kammy nods absently to her student as if on autopilot and takes a seat across from Wendy and pours herself a cup of the steaming coffee then spends some time inhaling the complex pleasing aroma of it. Right away she detects traces of cinnamon, almond, chocolate and even mint.

"Well, this certainly smells wonderful. Well, done Wendy!"

Wendy smiles innocently and shakes her head. "I am happy to say I didn't have any part in making this. Luigi was the one who prepared all of this for us."

Kammy remains quiet for a moment silently observing each plate critically. "The technique used in preparing each plate and the seasonings used indicates your cooking level is quite advanced. It seems you are a man of many surprises, Luigi. Even this coffee is quite advanced. I am detecting multiple flavors intertwined in it. I wonder what you will reveal for us next."

Luigi opting for silent modesty smiles to himself and continues to observe the last dish carefully from his seat as he always demands absolute perfection when making it.

There isn't much deliberation as soon Peach, Toadette and Geno make their way to the table. "Well, feel free to dig in at any time!"

Luigi looks at the others before getting up to check on his last dish which should be nearly done baking in the oven. During this time, the rest of the party begin serving themselves of the breakfast and feasting vigorously of the delicious and flavorful food so finely prepared.

Luigi finally returns from the kitchen carrying a plate of some of the most fragrant and awesome smelling cinnamon rolls anyone has ever seen as they even have a slight sparkle to them. Not only that but it appears these are far from normal cinnamon rolls as they have small bits of white chocolate embedded in them and a light coating of praline. There are also other ingredients that he keeps to himself baked into them as well. Toadette upon seeing the plate of almost forbidden delights can only gawk at them as a smiling Luigi places them on the table.

"Luigi, please don't tell me that is what I think this is?"

Toadette now almost shaking and slightly pale points at the alleged plate of delectable deserts with an unexplained nervousness in her voice and a small quiver to her lips. Peach who also recognizes the infamous dessert is visibly shaken though she manages to hold it together a bit better.

"Toadette and princess you as well, why are you two reacting like that?" Geno is trying to understand how some sweet smelling cinnamon rolls could be causing them such anxiety.

Peach calms herself and coughs into her hand to compose herself. "Those rolls there were responsible for the Brawl of 64 as some of have come to call it. There was an annual international cooking contest once held at Club 64 hmm about five or so years back and Luigi baked and brought these very same cinnamon rolls to the competition. He won without a shadow of a doubt but when the dishes prepared were shared with the general populace and audience, fights begin to break out as so many wanted the dish but there was only so much to go around. Fortunately, none of the conflicts ever became severe or fatal but it was quite the mess though that incident did spawn something good out of it. "

"I never imagined my cinnamon rolls would merit such a response but it did. I wasn't banned from the contests in the future but I was kindly asked not to bake that dish again."

"Wow, I had no idea that was the actual trigger of the Brawl of 64. And here I thought it was just some publicity stunt."' Wendy chuckles then after biting into one of the famed cinnamon rolls is rendered speechless.

"Ha ha ha, no not at all though the brawl of 64 did start a tradition of the Mushroom World known as the Super Smash Brawl which are held semiannually. Though with all that has happened, I am not sure that is going to continue to be the case." Toadette looks down allowing her smile to momentarily turn into a frown as she begins imagining the number of provinces who have likely lost contestants to the recent attacks. Not to mention the many major kingdoms who fund and sponsor the events.

Peach nods at this and smiles at them. "Let's not focus on what we can't do but what we can do. That is a path to darkness and we need to stay clear of it."

"Wise words, princess. Besides I intend to make sure the SSB events continue. The world especially now needs to keep things like that around so people have something to look forward to in light of all that has happened. At any rate, our task is clear. Once everyone has had their fill, we prep and move out at once. The two injured soldiers have already been transported to MK General so we need not worry about them. We depart for those mysterious coordinates as soon as we are ready. We will be traveling to this location via P power ups. I believe time will be of the essence." Luigi looks down to his right hand which he balls into a light fist.

"Were not going to try to figure out who attacked Wendy at Club 64?" Toadette scratches her chin in thought before biting into another cinnamon roll.

"Hmm, I would have thought you of all people would be all over that as well, Luigi." Geno looks over at Luigi curiously.

Luigi looks about the table for a moment.

"If my hunch is correct, I believe these events are related to each other. The fact that the toxin comes out of Subcon and the fact that Barrel Volcano is complete overrun by the invading force that seemingly has the only known way into Subcon can't be coincidental. I believe we may just uncover the attacker as well as the terrorists responsible for attacking the Mushroom World. Well, it's a long shot but it's all we have for the moment. With worldwide government in turmoil, any police agencies still functioning are simply trying to keep their provinces from tearing themselves apart in fear and chaos. No one has any time to investigate what is really going on right now. It is up to us to figure it out."

Peach nods at this. "I agree. With the MK under martial law with General Flutter in command, the soldiers and internal security will have their hands full just trying to keep the populace from tearing themselves apart. As the situation is the same or even worse in other areas, few if any will be in a position to even consider an investigation. Most will be grappling with damage control. I have been trying to reach my former sensei Rosalina or Zelda for aide but could only leave detailed messages. It appears Hyrule is in conflict again and Rosalina is still tied up dealing with a new star system formation. We really are likely the Mushroom Planet's only hope."

Toadette looks confused after thinking a bit about what Luigi just says. "But I remember my brother mentioning that you guys found Subcon by going through a special pipe in a cave somewhere."

Peach nods at this. "Yes. The first known way to get to Subcon was that cave entrance you mentioned. But it was mutually agreed that no one would ever set foot in that place again and that cave was collapsed forever permanently burying that entrance. The Barrel Volcano entrance was discovered sometime later but the area is so volatile and dangerous no one ever thought a need to ever try to hinder getting to it. At any rate, it is as Luigi says, this is our best option."

Everyone nods at this and starts to prep for departure.

Luigi packs up any left overs and puts them away but is sure to take the cinnamon rolls with him as he is certain the others will appreciate it. Before long, all is in order as everyone's preparations are complete and they are now ready to get underway.

Since this is mission time and a first time for some, the team's clothing attire has changed.

Luigi decides to dawn a variation of his Mr. L uniform though the black of that uniform is replaced with white including the mask. To say the green thunder was looking better than ever would be the understatement of the year and earns respectful nods from Peach, Kammy and Toadette. Wendy finds her blue eyes raking over the plumber's visage a little longer than necessary. That is until his eyes meet hers causing Wendy to blush at being caught and looking away shyly.

Stepping out of the door next is Kammy as she has lost her white robe attire entirely and now wears a form fitting clandestine white mini dress embossed with a fine gold thread trim along the top and the bottom with a v-cut style top which shows off her bosom tastefully but sexily. The outfit comes complete with a pair of knee high white leather boots with a gold band wrapping around the top that help to accentuate her wonderful legs. It seems Kammy is embracing her new youthful body and loving every minute of it if the content look on her face is any indication.

Peach is wearing a pink short-sleeve sweater with a pair of white jean shorts both which hug her natural curves perfectly. On her feet she is wearing a pair of white knee socks and some comfortable white and pink walking shoe. The mushroom princess is keeping it all casual as her hair is tied up in a loose ponytail with her signature crown resting atop it. In a special sheath on her back is her magic parasol she has been trained under. Peach is also wearing some short flawless white soft leather gloves mainly for grip. As this is the first time she could be going into a combat situation, the last thing she wants to do is drop her parasol because of loss of grip.

Toadette is wearing a uniform of all white much like one of the CTIU (Counter Terrorist Intelligence Unit) agents they saw earlier complete with white tactical vest and shades all white as well. She wears some white combat boots which match her natural color. Having the exact same CTIU wear confirms she is apparently an undercover operative of the very same unit. On her back she carries her trusty mallet-sama just in case. It's always good to keep a reliable weapon at bay. At her hips, she wears a pair of pearl white mini bullet bill prototype hand blasters. It's the result of a joint research and development project between the Koopa and Mushroom Kingdom intelligence divisions.

Geno has lost his wooden puppet look completely and his flesh now appears real unlike the day before and has a caramel complexion though his head remains bald though this can't be seen due to hat. Also gone is the star warrior's old blue attire. He now wears a coal black robe with canary yellow tiny sparking stars embedded in it that cover the robe all the way to the ground. The hood of this new robe however fades to white which for the moment is not on his head. He wears his usual brown leather boots seeing no need to make any changes to them. His hand star cannons are completely magical whereas before they were partly mechanical to go along with the wooden puppet of a body he had. It appears during the 24 hour period since arriving his body has completed the transition from a temporary shell to a biological entity like everyone else. So it would seem Geno's stay in the Mushroom World really is permanent as the star spirits had instructed him before his departure.

Finally, Wendy is now wearing a bodysuit that hugs her envious figure in all the right places that is light emerald green but has a low V-neck cut in the front which draws attention to her blessed bosom with flawless white gloves and boots. She also wears a white belt around her waist with the Koopa insignia cast in gold as the buckle. She has her perfect blonde straight long hair free of restraint so that is it flows to shoulder length. For once she isn't wearing pink lip gloss but is using a neutral color instead. Her trademark large pink bow is absent instead she wears an intricate white gold crown adorned with various pink gemstones. This is an obvious political move as Wendy is now the ruling monarch of the Koopas since the loss of her father. The fact that the crown doesn't move from its place or shift no matter what likely means it's magically endowed like the rest of her uniform. Her wrist band limiters which are now of white gold like her crown have a single thin intricate band of white pearl running through them. These wrist limiters will now allow her to have full access to her latent abilities unlike the old limiters she once wore as a child which kept them dormant. The combat suit Wendy is wearing was something Kammy had made for her when she was ready and that time is now.

Luigi looks over everyone approvingly at the new look and can't help but blush at seeing how beautiful and downright sexy Wendy looks to him right now but plays it off much to everyone's amusement. With that Kammy causes a broom to appear in her hand simply stating it is faster for her is she uses it. Everyone else utilizes a P wing power up and soon they are all flying formation towards the mysterious coordinates given to them by the brave operatives of Mushroom and Koopa.


	13. Return to Subcon

**The Draconian Star**

 _An Original Concept of Laserai_

Revised and Created By: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

Legal Notation: This Fanfiction makes use of story elements that belong to NINTENDO Co., SQUARE-ENIX Co., and other copyright holders and are being used for strictly creative means. We only lay claim to the original storyline itself.

Author Notes: This story borrows elements from all over the Mushroom World and its many games. This is in no way to be taken as canon. I have no idea or intent on debating what Nintendo's true designs are for many of its characters and is an artist's interpretation of events in the games or storyline. It is in no way to be taken as fact or regarded as such. If you disagree or think it all to be tripe then please move on and disregard the story completely. However, if you're willing to open your mind to a new idea then stay on for the ride.

* * *

 **Return to Subcon  
**

Luigi and co took to the skies shortly after breakfast and glide through the air with hopes of finding a new secluded path to Subcon.

Their odds of finding this hidden route are slim however as they don't even know where this location is as any Mushroom World map reports the area as being undiscovered or uncharted.

Luigi has reason to believe his late brother and himself may have visited the place before but as there are no existing map he can't remember. They had been quite busy over the past year, well before his brother's demise. At least he can take solace he had some final adventures with him before recent events.

So they have a pretty slim lead to go off let alone mount such an expedition. However, with little else to go off of the troop of would be heroes soars on with hope driving them forward.

Fortunately, the weather is favorable with many white fluffy clouds and a crystal blue sky.

Kammy and Wendy zip around each other as she goes over flight techniques with her protégé especially after their recent encounter with the X-Nauts. Besides mending her favorite broom together after their last battle was not a fun experience Kammy cares to repeat again.

And it doesn't hurt to go over reminders for her own sake.

Next time she would be well prepared for another close encounter with the X-Nauts. Kammy will be the first to admit they caught her by surprise. Every koopa had read the reports about the X-Nauts from the Thousand Years War. It was clear however that the X-Nauts have clearly been increasing in strength and skill. As long as Kammy has lived, no one has ever managed to force her out of the sky while she was on her broom. But if Kammy has learned anything over the last few days it's that nothing is impossible.

Watching a Koopa Clan castle vaporize into nothingness with her King still inside and her son as well is an image still burned brightly into her mind. But that event also raises a number of questions in the back of her mind she has yet to address.

As they start getting closer to the destination, they soon realize their flying over dense jungle. In fact, the ground is completely obscured by the jungle canopy preventing a safe landing.

"Well . . . . . uhm I think were screwed." Toadette looks around in every direction while audibly sighing.

I really want to believe we were on to something here, Luigi-kun but I may have to side with Toadette on this one."

Everyone hears an audible sigh escape Geno's lips which draws there attention.

"The coordinates we acquired from the recon squad mates led us here. These operatives lost several of their comrades with the idea that whatever is here will lead back to Subcon. However, it should be safe to assume what we're looking for will not be transparent."

Luigi nods at this understanding immediately. "Were going to need to do some work to discover what we're looking for. Now based on where we are I would guess were at about 10 or so thousand feet in the air right now and usually we would be seeing any hidden cloud areas about now. Since that is not the case, I think it is safe to assume whatever were looking for isn't hidden in the clouds somewhere."

Geno and Kammy look over this observation approvingly with nods all around.

Peach scrunches her face as she looks at the large jungle under them before snapping her fingers in realization. "I think I know where we are?"

"Well, what is this place? It's clearly a large jungle of some sort." Wendy shrugs and looks about.

"This is the Soda Jungle. Luigi and . . . Mario had a few quests that took them through this area several years ago if I remember correctly." Peach places a finger on her chin thinking back while trying not to dwell on her past love.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right, Peach. It doesn't look like were going to be able to land directly at this point. The canopy is far too thick and would make for a very uncomfortable landing. We're going to need to find an opening nearby and approach by foot through the jungle itself."

"Oh yeah. I remember this place. . . . My brother Iggy and the others were here to. . ." Wendy starts but then remembers this was during a time when the Koopalings were following another one of Bowser's ambitious plans to defeat the Mario Brothers. Of course like all the others it failed. Still, it didn't make it any easier to think about.

Kammy remembers this as well then recalls the Koopalings role in Bower's ambitious plan which unsurprisingly failed. She can imagine how her pupil maybe feeling and only places a hand on her head like a mother her child. Wendy glances over at Kammy and smiles dispelling the negative thoughts.

The exchange lasts only a few moments but Luigi notes it but says nothing grateful Wendy is helped to get past it. It was a different time and one of the last missions where they encountered the Koopalings actively promoting another of Bower's plans. But they had finally put their bad history to rest so Luigi gave no more thought to such things.

The party continues to glide through the clear blue skies for a period of time scouring the landscape for a possible landing site. After a while, their search proves successful as they finally find an opening and start to head for it.

"Well, drat it sure looks like we have quite a bit of walking ahead of us. My guess is were about 10 klicks or a little over 6 miles from our target destination." Geno manages to rattle off as they begin their descent.

The party finally lands in the clearing in between the canopy and take in the sights and sounds Soda Jungle has to offer. Right away they can hear all manner of wildlife all around them and the common ambience one would expect in a jungle teaming with life. The occasional leering eyes of animals in the distance can be seen though fortunately it seems they are keeping their distance.

"That seems about right. Good thing I have my comfortable walking shoes on. Then again now I am starting to wish I brought hiking boots instead." Peach slides a hand across her face noting the temperature already beginning to rise since they landed. The worst of it seems to be offset by a warm breeze that is also apparently keeping the insects at bay.

"Your attire should be OK. If I remember correctly, there is a well beaten path here. As long as we stay on it, we should be fine and avoid the worst of what the jungle has to offer. Only problem is the path winds and turns with the land so we may have more distance to cover than expected." Luigi unbuttons his shirt and removes his cap to brush his hand through his hair before returning it to its place on his head.

Not wasting anytime, they deactivate their P power-ups to conserve the energy for the trip back and fall in step behind Luigi as he has been here before. Fortunately the giant inhabitants that provided interference during his first trip here are gone such as the giant piranha plants and koopa troopas. It's likely they were recalled after Bowser's plan failed and everyone returned to the Darklands.

"I got to say, it's a relief that I don't have to deal with those giant enemies that were here last time. What did you guys end up doing with them anyway?" Luigi looks over at Wendy and Kammy honestly curious.

Wendy looks over at Kammy who nods then back at Luigi. "Well, the giant piranha plants were simply moved by airship and replanted in the Darklands somewhere. As for the giant koopa troopas, they were likely re-assigned to one of the cities or bases in the Darklands. Its what we commonly do after an operation has ended in a particular area outside of the Darklands. All forces are recalled and reassigned elsewhere."

Toadette nods at this as do the others but then almost loses her footing when the ground suddenly ends.

A swift strong hand from Geno prevents her from tumbling into the first of many purple acid pits that are apparently common in Soda Jungle. "Oh my god, Geno! Thanks for the save! I almost died just now."

"Eh yeah, forgot to mention you will run into pits like this from time to time. We are going to have to use the vines to swing over them otherwise you have to detour off the beaten path into the thick of the jungle and I would not recommend that." Luigi shrugs then grabs a vine and proceeds to swing over the acid pit to the other side before releasing the vine so that it swings back over.

"Well, no sense putting it off." Peach grabs the vine Luigi just used and fearlessly swings over the acid pit to where Luigi is now. "Nothing to it."

"That's the spirit, Peach." Wendy grabs her own vine and swings on over as Toadette and Geno follows suit.

Kammy cheats a bit by simply flying over the pit with her broom but soon comes to a stop on the other side as its flight becomes sluggish.

"Well, guess it's time to walk." She soon puts it away in one of her magic bags when she realizes it needs to rest and recharge its mana reserves from the surrounding environment.

"Yea, looks like you're going to have to walk like the rest of us now, master." Wendy lightly laughs at Kammy as she grumbles a bit as everyone resumes walking.

Kammy smirks at Wendy a bit. "Well, I don't mind. I have a new youth to enjoy." Kammy and Wendy walk on ahead passing Geno so that he now takes up the rear. Unfortunately this has an unexpected bonus for the star warrior.

It all started after Geno had awoken this morning. For the first time he started experiencing emotions. So far he had done a good job keeping his face its usual emotionless appearance but now that look was only a mask and it's starting to show cracks. As the day drew on, he felt excitement and anticipation for the trip. On the way over, he experienced exhilaration for the first time as he flew through the clear skies on the power of the P-power up.

His eyes glance over the two girls walking in front of him and then seemingly on their own he takes note of the shapely bottom of one master sorceress recently young. Now Geno finds himself trying to deal with a new emotion he can't place. All he knows is his face is warming up and he is having a hard time turning his eyes away.

This could be a problem but then again their ages shouldn't be a problem.

After all, though Kammy appears to be a hot 20 something, she is actually 200+ years old and Geno figures he probably lived with the star spirits in the heavens probably just as long before being sent down here.

 _Wow, Kammy really does have a very nice . . ._

Geno realizing his trail of thought is going wayward shakes his head trying to avert his gaze but failing to do so. It doesn't help Kammy is wearing a form fitting mini skirt that flatters in all the right places. Unfortunately for the star warrior, his glances towards Kammy's posterior do not go unnoticed as the now young sorceress picks up on his attention. Wendy glances at her master curiously then follows her subtle glances ever so slightly to see Geno blushing and clearly checking Kammy out then shifts her eyes forward trying her hardest not to laugh. Kammy deciding to make the poor star warrior sweat a bit adds some sass to her hips and it has the desired effect as Geno almost trips on the ground failing to take into account the terrain.

Wendy shakes her head snickering then walks ahead leaving Kammy to do what she wants and is soon walking beside Luigi who is leading the party up front.

Peach who had been talking with him earlier falls back behind them next to Toadette and starts chatting with her instead.

The green thunder and the koopa princess walk in step in silence for a few moments though Wendy occasionally glances over at him.

Finally, she decides to strike up some conversation. If she is going to start possibly investing herself emotionally in him, she needs to know more about him. "So, this Soda Jungle place is crazy right? Iggy used to love working outdoors when he was here."

 _I wonder why I brought that up . . . . oh well . . . at least its something._

"Oh yea, this is where I ended up facing off with Iggy. Though in all honesty, Wendy I was thinking back to the area before this place."

"Hmm? Before Soda Jungle?" Wendy scratches her head confused.

"I am talking about Frosted Glacier. It was the last time we had to face off together as enemies." Luigi looks up at the forest canopy then glances at Wendy who is looking down.

Thinking she maybe feeling down about herself he continues on.

"You know. . . . I should probably tell you that your one heck of a good ice skater. In fact, your one of the most graceful ones I have ever seen." Luigi glances over and smiles as he notes her cheeks blush.

"Really? Well I really do love to skate and swim. I have won a number of awards for my skill. I had to train a lot to get that good but I really enjoy them." Wendy smiles heartily as the two continue down the path.

A couple of vine swings over another acid pit and their finally almost to the coordinates.

Seems the absence of the giant creatures Bowser had brought over made their trip through the jungle far less eventful then the last time Luigi had to deal with this place. As they start coming up on the coordinates they soon discover a large set of ruins partially submerged in a vast lake of clear blue water free of acid. Unlike the previous area, Luigi is not completely familiar with this area as Mario was the one who traveled through here before.

The path abruptly ends at an immense and breathtaking cliff face though the lake's water surface can be seen though it appears to be quite a descent.

Luigi powers up his "P power up and sprouts wings taking to the air slightly and flies forward only a short distance until he is above the lake with no ground beneath him. The others do the same until their all hovering there with him. Luigi notes the water directly under them is fairly deep and the bottom is not visible making it safe for his next plan though he opts not to clue them in.

"Well, looks like we're going to need to swim soon. Shame as I didn't bring a swimsuit or anything. Eh this is going to do a number on my hair." Wendy looks around slightly displeased seeing the partially submerged ruins at the center of the pristine lake and noting there is little else above the water that can be seen. "Don't get me wrong. I love love love swimming but I will admit I am unprepared for it at the moment."

"Yes, it would appear the coordinates do take us under water probably to the lake bottom or at least into these ruins here. Still, Princess Wendy is right, I did not foresee the possibility of needing to tread water either." Toadette tilts her head back and forth trying to think of what they're going to do now.

Luigi at hearing this rolls his eyes but smiles at hearing their words. "No need to worry guys, I packed a contingency plan for this."

Wendy glances over at the thin but handsome plumber with an objective but confused eye. "What contingency, Luigi-kun? I am uncertain what you could have packed that could prepare us for this?"

 _Did she just call me . . . kun?_

Luigi manages to remain composed with a smile despite the new very personal honorific Wendy is now using for him. "You will find out in just a moment. It is then he pulls out five pocket size question blocks with a green question mark on them. The next leg of our journey will require the use of these beauties."

"Interesting. I have never actually seen these power ups and now I have the opportunity to use one. I am glad I have lived long enough to enjoy this privilege and with my new youthful form I imagine this will be quite fun."

Wendy looks over at her sensei with a curious eye at her statement but the wise sorceress says nothing and her face remains poker neutral further driving the koopa princess crazy eliciting a low growl.

Luigi simply scratches his head at the interaction between the two and hands them each a green question block.

"I should warn you this suit change is not subtle and will occur immediately. No worries as our clothes will stay nice and dry with the power up in full effect. Also I should mention the power up is insulated using the power of the star so we don't need to worry about losing it because of an attack. That doesn't mean were invincible. Only the power up. On the plus side your hair will stay dry as well though the water will effect it much like the wind except slower. Don't ask me how because I don't know. Mushroom Magitech at its finest."

"What is the power up, already Luigi-kun?"

"Time to find out, princess. Everyone make sure all loose items are packed away right now and all bags are sealed. Once that is the case, place them all in this special bag I have brought."

After everyone has put their provisions in Luigi's special bag, Luigi taps his block looking up at the others. "Alright, now simply give your pocket question block a punch and hang on. It's about to get wet on this ride."

Geno and Kammy can only smirk at the joke while Toadette almost cracks as her snickering is becoming audible.

Wendy is completely lost not knowing what Luigi-kun is talking about.

It all becomes clear however when upon punching the block her P-powered wings instantly disappear and her entire outfit is instantly covered with a form fitting wet suit that is a dark emerald green with a cute Frog shaped head. What is also apparent is now they are falling straight down as there is nothing keeping them in the air. It also seems she grossly underestimated how far away from the lake water surface they are.

 _Oh, I am so going to beat on that plumber when I get through this. Still this is fun as hell! I have never tried free falling before._

Wendy looks over at the others in the team to see they have also donned the trademark frog suit power up.

 _So that's what sensei was talking about._

Toadette looks positively ecstatic as she free falls gracefully with a big smile on her face. Geno looks surprisingly somber but she can see traces of a smirk on his face. Kammy has on a Cheshire grin on her face as she plummets through the sky with the others. Wendy is able to get an idea now why her sensei mentioned something about her youthful form.

 _Damn. I am a girl and I am almost envious though I am sure my figure is still better but not by too much._

Kammy's youthful and hourglass form is being further accentuated by the frog wet suit which clings and hugs to every curve from the swell of her breasts to her hips and even the split indention of her butt. It is then Wendy becomes self-aware of how this frog wet suit looks on her as well. It seems somehow probably magic, despite the fact they were wearing clothes before activating the suit, its fitting on everyone's bodies are like that of a glove as though they were completely nude prior. Wendy is completely aware that her figure is shall we say more bounteous in certain areas but before that she takes a glance over at Peach out of curiosity and wow isn't she surprised.

Wendy had heard how Peach left her kingdom and spent six months or so in a grueling private training session under Princess Rosalina and Zelda's magic tutoring and came back with more pronounced curves then before. Wendy could kind of tell there was a difference noting her clothing earlier in their little jungle safari. Now the koopa princess can clearly see why Peach has been smiling even more broadly despite all that has happened as of late. Peach has clearly moved up a full cup size and her whole form is more fit from the grueling work out those two princesses put her through.

Grueling workouts and body transformations now that's something Wendy can definitely relate to. The koopa princess thought she was never going to get rid of that stubborn baby fat of hers and gain any inches in height until Kammy got a hold of her.

Now look at how much has changed.

With so much unexpected hang time in the air, Wendy has plenty of time to observe how irresistible the frog wet suit is making her body look. She decides to take a cue from Luigi though and focus on her water landing as sure enough the water is coming up fast. Nearly everyone knows how acclimated Wendy is to water as aside from ice it is one of her favorite elements to work around. She can only speculate how this improved Frog suit will improve her swimming abilities.

Oh how Wendy was wrong if she believed Luigi's focus was all on business at this point.

With the sudden H.A.L.O. drop they were in the middle of performing, most were preoccupied but Luigi was able to note how the improved frog suit looked on Wendy in particular. If it was hard not to stare at her amazing body before, now it was almost near evil at how good looking Wendy looks. Unfortunately Luigi is quite aware that the suit is form fitting on him as well so becoming unnecessarily enthused about the sexy koopa princess could have embarrassingly revealing consequences. It didn't help that his curious glances at Kammy's appearance caused his eyes to unconsciously rake over her vastly improved mature feminine body as well before inwardly cursing his lack of self-control also looking away.

So he would need to keep both of his heads calm.

 _Do I even need to elaborate further on that. . . . Yea I thought not..._

Luigi would be lying if he said his eyes hadn't glanced over at Peach at least once and as expected she was as stunning as ever. All of her curves including the unexpected improvements due to her recent magic training work out sessions were all on display. Her arse was nothing like that of Wendy but it was still amazing as well as the rest of her figure. However, with his brother's recent death still fresh in his mind out of respect he could not dwell on her form but only appreciate respectfully how good the princess looked.

Luigi isn't the only one observing the scenery shall we say.

With Wendy being somewhat involved with someone else, the star warrior's eyes only glance at the princess's form approvingly before moving on. An apparent change in perception since taking a mortal form it seems as before he would have paid such things no mind. However, the same casual observation is lost on him as his eyes will not turn aside from Kammy's gorgeous curvy form.

 _What is this I am feeling?_

 _It's the same feeling I had earlier in the jungle._

 _I think the star guardians said this was that emotion called lust._

 _Similar to love but usually reserved for a far more carnal purpose._

 _They never mentioned how distracting it can be._

 _How do living beings cope with this powerful emotion?_

Each emotion upon interacting with them for the first time proves to be quite intense though Geno learns that he has an easier time dealing with them after the initial encounter. It doesn't make dealing with their distracting nature any easier. However, he manages to contain and dispel most of the emotions though his apparent allure to the mature sorceress female does cause certain parts of him to become unexpectedly slightly excited. Apparently the emotion of lust is getting the better of him. Geno at seeing this becomes slightly red in the face and focus intensely on the mission given to him by the star spirits and try to control his lewd and distracting thoughts of Kammy.

Kammy can only smirk at seeing the two males of the group feebly trying to resist nature's less than subtle urges as she resists the urge to laugh. The thrill of being a young woman again was hers and she was loving every minute of it. Then add on she still retained her wisdom of years past and she was feeling quite elated. Kammy looked stunning and felt the same. Also with her age being reversed so drastically her chances for finding love have improved dramatically whereas before she had given up all hope.

With all the serious events of the past days, it was nice to enjoy a light hearted moment with her friends and family.

At last the group makes splash down as they meet the water suddenly and abruptly.

The improved Frog suits shield them from any incorrect water entry but the disorientation of the transition from air to water is still apparent in some so Luigi and Wendy remain in place for a moment as the other acclimate to the underwater environment. Thanks to the powers of the frog suit power up, they are able to see clearly underwater and can breathe effortlessly even though their faces are uncovered and unhindered. Even Kammy can only scratch her head as to how this is possible though she imagines this is the result of interwoven magic in the fabrics of the suit.

"Is everyone's status OK?" Luigi looks to the others getting confirmations all around. "Alright then. Let's hit it."

Luigi takes the lead and starts swimming with a rapid decline as he keeps an eye on his digital watch which tracks his location in relation to the coordinates given to them and also relates their depth. The others are quick to follow him as they dive quickly. Eventually they arrive at the bottom of the lake unsure of what they can expect to find.

Toadette looks around with eyes in excited saucer shapes. "I wonder what we can expect to find so far underwater. I can only imagine what we can expect to find."

"This is incredible. I have always enjoyed swimming and training underwater but the use of these frog suits opens up so many other possibilities."

As they traverse the bottom of the lake, the group are finally able to find an actual entrance into the submerged ruins sitting level with the lake bottom. It was almost looking like they were going to have to consider forcing their way in through the stone walls so that is a relief at least but inside its clearly dark.

The group have thus far had a pleasant experience in their now underwater quest only occasionally running into a skittish blooper who swims away at seeing the group of heroes.

However, as they enter the submerged ruins through the large underwater entrance, Toadette manages to catch movement on her peripheral vision though it seems to be a large fleeting shadow. As she stops to observe whatever it is, she sees nothing which slightly unnerves her. She also can't help the feeling of her hair standing up on her neck like their being watched.

"Guys, keep your wits about you. I feel like were being stalked. We may have something hunting us."

Peach who was swimming behind her stops and looks around as well. "What do you mean Toadette? What's wrong?"

Toadette opting to stay in place looks around wearily still finding nothing to substantiate the feeling she is getting.

"Well Luigi, I saw an immense shadow being cast on the sea floor a few moments ago just as we entered this place. There is something big out there swimming in these waters. I could only see the shadow so I don't know what it is."

"We could be looking at the area guardian or it could be just nerves. Still, it's unlikely a hidden access point to Subcon is going to be completely unguarded so everyone keep your wits about you."

Peach nods at this and smirks looking over at Toadette as she swims by her motioning her to follow as their moving again. "Well, I wonder what challenge we can expect waiting for us down here in these mysterious depths."

Toadette can only smile lightly and follow her princess hoping its only her nerves and nothing more as they enter the darker interior of the submerged ruins.

* * *

 _ **Author Comments**_

 _If anyone was able to read this story in its original form before it was taken down, the party had simply did a free fall or High Altitude Low Orbit drop into the sea as the coordinates were originally some facility of sorts? I don't know what that was about. Anyway, I kept the free falling scene as that was fun editing a few pieces as well as adding Peach into it but ended up editing out the whole open sea bit as I wanted to add on a scene with Soda Jungle from the Nintendo game, Super Mario/Luigi U._

 _I think it turned out rather well._

 _We had a scene that took place in Soda Jungle in the level named Giant Swing Along where they had to traverse acid pits using vines that came up along the path. Most of us who know anything about traveling through a jungle are aware it's usually a perilous journey anyway as predators can often come at you from all around. Staying on an established path increases your chances of survival and getting off the beaten path is a sure fire way of getting yourself into trouble._

 _Our heroes have an easier time because the usual trouble came in the form of giant creatures brought in by Bowser and the koopalings during their occupation of the area. However, as I explained in the story once they vacated the area after their defeat I expect they recalled all of their forces from the area. Perhaps one day the typical dangerous predators and animals one can expect will be more visible in the jungles of Soda Jungle but for now they warily stand clear of outsiders which is why our heroes never have an encounter with say a panther or jaguar._

 _Finally, their trip takes them to the other featured level I used for this story in the game I mentioned earlier called Deepsea Ruins. Unlike the previous level which is played by Luigi in his version of the game, the Deepsea Ruins level was from Mario's version. I ended up using it as I want the next scene to take place within it so I went with it. Some of the obstacles of the game will be there as well as I do believe they are likely natural wildlife unlike the giant creatures that Bowser and co brought with them._

* * *

 _Thanks for stopping in and reading my work. I really appreciate your support._

 _Love and kisses, Mistress Kasumi._

 _ **See you next time in The Draconian Star - Chapter 14 – Phantos Zero**_


	14. Phantos Zero

**The Draconian Star**

 _An Original Concept of Laserai_

Revised and Created By: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

 _ **Legal Notation**_ **:** This Fanfiction makes use of story elements that belong to NINTENDO Co., SQUARE-ENIX Co., and other copyright holders and are being used for strictly creative means. We only lay claim to the original storyline itself.

 _ **Author Notes:**_ This story borrows elements from all over the Mushroom World and its many games. This is in no way to be taken as canon. I have no idea or intent on debating what Nintendo's true designs are for many of its characters and is an artist's interpretation of events in the games or storyline. It is in no way to be taken as fact or regarded as such. If you disagree or think it all to be tripe then please move on and disregard the story completely. However, if you're willing to open your mind to a new idea then stay on for the ride.

* * *

 _ **Battle Power-Up Management System**_

 _ **Technical Breakdown with Geno**_

"Hi, its Geno here and I am going to help you understand the use of power ups as they will be used in this story. As of now the team is currently using an advanced power management system to utilize the various power ups scattered throughout the Mushroom World unlike in most Mario games."

"An authorized user is able to utilize five . . . that's right count em five different power ups at the same time. Awesome right. And especially useful when you need a specific set of skills for your current situation."

"So how does it work?"

"Each hero carries a primary power up slot and four sub power slots. The power up allocated to the primary slot affects not only appearance but also the power enhancements given to its user. The four sub slots however restrict the power up allocated in them to the power enhancement only."

"What's the matter? You look confused."

"OK. Don't lose your s**t just yet. I will explain."

"It's like this."

"So if you have a hero who is currently using a frog suit as a primary power but a fire flower allocated to a sub power slot aside from the frog suit their appearance will be no noticeable changes. The frog suit won't appear red or anything like that. Now if say we change it up and they have a configuration with a tanuki/raccoon suit as primary and a cape as secondary, their appearance would look like raccoon suit as primary and the raccoon tail would be replaced with a cape."

"Simply put, primary powers always take priority on a potential transformation. Anything placed in the sub power slots will still be active but any cosmetic changes they normally do will be subtle or in some cases non-existent."

"It is for this reason, only certain power ups can go in the primary slot."

"For obvious reasons then, power up abilities that typically require major physical transformations (frog, bee, tanuki, raccoon and etc) to function cannot be placed in a sub slot. However, power ups such as Cape, Fire, Star, P-power and others that have only subtle transformation changes that are not critical to their function are compatible for sub slots."

"This explanation was needed as power up combinations are being introduced in this chapter. It's to give an explanation if you notice a hero is seemingly using more power ups at once."

"Well hopefully you guys finally get it. If not feel free to ask the author if she has time. See you inside."

* * *

 **Phantos Zero**

The hero party hovers around the entrance a few moments more but after seeing nothing else moving or apparent they decide to move on.

The hallways of the facility are huge and spacious allowing them to swim about freely and with the water nice and clear they are able to see a considerable distance ahead. Luigi unsure of what can be expected decides to take point with Wendy beside him as they are the most acclimated to the water. Wendy does occasionally slacks in her swimming so she can look at his butt from time to time. Kammy notes the antics of her student and can only chuckle as it seems Luigi is returning the favor with sneaking looks of his own of the princess when Wendy isn't looking.

Kammy can't help but marvel at how things have changed. _I would say to be young again but what do you know that phrase actually applies now. Maybe that will explain something about this odd familiar feeling I am having myself._ Kammy chances a secretive glance towards a certain star warrior who is caught red handed staring at her if the blush on his cheeks are any indication.

However, Geno says nothing and quickly shifts his eyes forward though his blush remains on his face.

 _Now that I am young again and in the market I feel like a school girl again but I am not going to squander this second chance at life. First chance, I get I need to make something of whatever is going on between us._

With that line of thought put into her mind's eye for a more convenient time, the wily wizard resumes her focus front and center as she tries to make sense of the ominous presence she felt earlier and the shadow Toadette claims to have seen.

Peach, Luigi and Wendy lead the group taking point. Toadette and Kammy maintain the center whereas Geno leads up the rear as his ability to adapt to any environment proves to remain invaluable.

The team has been swimming rather routinely through the corridors without incident for 30 minutes or so and as they progress deeper into the ruin. They do occasionally run into a few schools of skittish fishbones or the ever stationary stone-eyes though these deep sea inhabitants oddly keep their distance. Perhaps it's because they rarely or have ever encountered visitors before.

Peach deciding the silence that everyone has been using up until now is enough decides to strike up some conversation. "Clearly, whoever built this ruin went out of their way to ensure it would never be found. We should be cautious."

Luigi nods at this. "I agree. Toadette may have actually seen something regarding that shadow earlier. I just keep getting the feeling were being followed or hunted."

Kammy sighs at this. "I didn't want to say at first but I did sense an ominous presence but much like the shadow could not see anything to merit concern."

Wendy glances over at her master Kammy while growling softly. "So it wasn't just me that sensed something after all."

"Well, it is unlikely a hidden access to Subcon of all places is going to be unguarded. There has to be something down here as Luigi mentioned earlier." Geno shifts his eyes continuing to scan for threats though occasionally continuing to steal glances of Kammy's fantastic rear from time to time.

The wise star warrior had given up trying to fight his growing attraction of the now young wizard and like her has plans to act on them at the best opportunity.

"I don't get it. What the heck could even be this deep? I know for a fact most of Daddy's typical minions can't function this deep under water except of course what we typically see in the wild such as the fishbones earlier." Wendy scratches her head in puzzlement.

Kammy nods at this looking over at her protégé. "Very good child. However, there are a number of deep sea creatures that intermingle with the typical Mushroom Continent fare which originate from the DK Jungle provinces. Unfortunately, based on reports and Intel gathered from Donkey Kong, Diddy and others relate that many of those deep water critters were invincible to attacks and their only means was to escape or evade with standing orders not to engage."

Toadette almost slaps her forehead at the mention but resists the urge. "I almost completely forgot about those untamed provinces. There are scores of deep sea critters that spread out from there. If what were dealing with is from there we could be in real trouble."

Peach looks over at her best friend and smiles. "But we still haven't seen anything. Maybe our nerves are just playing tricks on us making our imaginations play up what we want to see or feel."

Geno nods at this. "That is a possibility especially since for reasons unknown all of us have yet to see anything all at once."

Wendy punches a fist in her closed hand as she looks around slightly irritated. "Well, whatever it is I just wish it would come out already so we can take care of it and get some peace of mind. This underwater cat and mouse game is starting to piss me off."

As some would say, careful what you wish for or you may just get it.

The team round a corner following subtle movement to see a large blooper floating in front of them. The blooper is probably what they have been sensing though it doesn't appear to be hostile. The blooper remains in place hovering in front of a grand archway which seems to lead into another room.

Kammy can only marvel at it as she has never seen one grow to such a large size. However before anyone becomes curious the oversized blooper darts into the large room and soon emerges out of another archway on the other side of the room back into open sea.

As the team gradually approaches the grand archway they note it leads into large but ominously dark room. In fact, the dark voluminous area is completely black inside less a few slits of flittering light that slither in from scattered small holes in the walls so that almost nothing inside the room can be seen.

The group can't help but note the scattered bones of various species of a varying sorts scattered all over the ruin grounds in the room. Skulls of different sizes also litter the floor in such a dizzying number it soon seems pointless to try to count them all.

Kammy shakes her head warily at the ominous signs as do others.

As they fully enter the seemingly oversized room, both the entrance behind them and the one the skittish large blooper escaped through early slams shuts as huge slabs of stone suddenly slam down effectively locking them in the room cutting off escape.

Kammy can only sigh at this as what comes next seems inevitable. "This smells like a trap all the way around." Kammy's wand crackles to life as starts priming it for whatever awaits them in the dark large room.

Wendy takes the hint from her sensei and generates 10 neon pink glowing rings that arc with white lightning and have them orbit her wait protectively while making certain they don't brush against her friends by mistake.

Peach pulls out her parasol and starts chanting causing several glow with an ethereal glow as she also prepares for the coming battle. The aura is soon a visible white flowing aura that encases her body causing even her blonde locks to flow about as though affected by wind and even her blue gentle eyes which are normally peaceable and loving now reflect that of an eager wizard ready to prove herself.

Toadette who has now taken up a position beside her princess, has pulled her trust mallet-sama. After performing a few test swings to see how the water affects her movement now floats in place with a grim expression on her kindly face ready to take on whatever is waiting for them.

Geno activates his signature star cannons and takes up a general floating combat stance near Kammy.

Luigi takes point with Wendy, Kammy and Geno on his right side and Peach on his left with Toadette beside her. _Hmm, now that I think about it I have never had the opportunity to field test these new frog suits in combat conditions. It's a good thing were using the new power up system as well._

After nothing seems to happen, Luigi decides to act as the point man and set off whatever trap since escape is unlikely. He doesn't have to progress too far into the room as a small glimmer of light begins shining down on a pillar located at the center of the room. As the light becomes gradually brighter in the room, it becomes clear the four sided pillar is made out of an ornate sea green marble with innate intricate designs etched all over it.

However, what stands out on the pillar is a set of four faces on each side of the pillar each one bearing a face. Luigi freezes the instant he recognizes the configuration. Toadette squints hard at it because it looks unnervingly familiar to something Toad mentioned to her once regarding their travels in Subcon. Peach mimics Luigi's expression as she also recognizes the familiar inanimate face.

The others are clueless however and wait for the explanation. The explanation never arrives.

"No one touch anything. We might have a serious problem here." Luigi instantly recognizes the face as that of a Phantos, which resembled nothing more than a two toned bronze sinister looking invulnerable mask.

This mask with no physical body would apparently act as a sleeping guardian and would come alive whenever someone disturbs its treasure or nearby key.

"This is bad. We always had to run whenever we faced one of these guys." Peach grips her parasol handle even harder as her nerves and adrenaline take hold.

Luigi looks over at her and nods.

 _You have got to be f******g kidding me here. Its bad enough it looks like we need to deal with the Phantos who if I remember are invulnerable to all known attacks but were also underwater. And meh, oh yea did I mention there are four of them in this room, one on each side of this weird pillar._

 _This looks like it might suck a bit. Could the treasure be so rare in this room they would need four of those blasted masks to protect it? The access point to Subcon must be in here somewhere._

"Oh I believe you do. Wouldn't you agree?" A face with yellow eyes and a unnerving familiar smile on the side of the pillar facing the party addresses them.

"Yes, he he he. . .oh ho ho ahem ha ha ha! I think you would be correct, oh green one." Another face with green eyes and a mischievous look on its face on the opposite side of the pillar laughs out.

"Oh, come one already! When do we get to kill them, hmm?" Yet another face with red eyes and a face of unbridled fury facing the right chimes in.

"Patience! Just make sure it isn't quick. We don't get much entertainment down here very much." Yes, another face with blue eyes this time and a face of sadness facing the left bellows out.

Kammy wracks her brain but she can't figure out why these masks are of any importance. "By the user, what are those things?!"

"It's a Phantos I think? But I have only seen this one were looking at facing us. I have never even seen masks like the others."

"How do we stop it?" Toadette was starting to become a bit unnerved especially after hearing the name.

Peach shudders and shakes her head to clear the urge to freeze up. Fear has no place here but it doesn't mean feels nothing. "We can't at least based on past experiences. There are no recorded instances where anyone has successfully faced off against a Phantos mask and lived. I had quite a few nightmares about these masks at first. We all did. All we could ever do is run our arses off."

Luigi pulls out a star of all things causing even Wendy to gasp and Peach to nod grimly. Everyone knows he only has three of those with him and was only intending to use them in dire circumstances driving home just how severe the situation there in. "I am not going to lie to you guys. This situation looks bad. It looks like we might be facing four Phantos guardians head on while underwater. The advanced frog suits thankfully will help us to move significantly faster but as Peach mentioned, in our past experiences they were impervious to all known attacks. The best we can do is evade and figure this out."

"Luigi was it? I am afraid your situation is more serious than that. We are not just a group of Phantos guardians. . . . no. . . We are Phantos Zero!"

At that the pillar of ornate marble begins to shudder violently and hairline cracks began forming all over it causing Luigi to retreat back with the others while putting his star power away for now. It proves to be a wise move as the shuddering pillar suddenly explodes outward violently sending shards of rock in all directions. When the dust and debris settle to the bottom, there is in fact a coal black warp pipe now visible where the pillar once stood at the center of the room. However it is protected by an energy force field which looks painful if touched.

What is more, there is an ominous sphere of yellow gold with the four golden Phantos faces hovering just over the warp pipe. At least part of the ceiling comes apart so that light now freely enters the room so seeing is no longer an issue but escape is still not possible.

The face with yellow eyes and an innocent smile faces the party. "We are Phantos Zero and we guard the secret entrance to Subcon. Wart said some heroes might be coming along to try to get in. I am glad it's you Luigi and Peach long time no see darling."

"Wart!?" Luigi, Peach and Toadette both exclaim at once.

"Oh yes, they didn't know did they he he he!" The orb rotates to reveal a face with green eyes and a fixed face of mischief. "Yes. That's right Wart is back and he is sooo going. . ho ho ho. . . to have soo much fun with all of you! Ha ha ha!"

The orb shifts once more to reveal another face with blue eyes and a fixed expression of sadness. "That is if you survive. But enough talk. You must figure out the riddle of our guard or face the consequences."

"Consequences?" Toadette dares ask already having an idea.

The orb rotates to the last face one of seething rage with red eyes that almost appear to be on fire. "You win – you pass! You fail – YOU DIE!"

At that the orb flashes and starts moving around the room rapidly even underwater as each face takes turns taking point and charging the group. For a time, they spend the next few minutes evading the orb as though it's a raging bull especially after Kammy tries a barrier spell that is immediately pulverized by a single Phantos Zero charge.

For the moment, the Phantos orb only rotates to each face and tries to ram them underwater.

"Oh $&%^!" Toadette barely evades a head on charge but is almost side swiped that is before Peach projects a shield as she appears beside her friend however the impact still sends both of them into a wall.

Fortunately, they take little damage as Kammy and Geno form up with them providing any needed healing. Kammy looks to Geno, Peach and Toadette trying to form a plan. _Maybe separating into two groups will bring some kind of advantage._

Wendy and Luigi being the most water adept stay to the center of the room to draw its attention and formulate some kind of plan.

"Well, what do we do Luigi?" Wendy glances at him then suddenly raises her hands causing an instant ice shield to appear and just in time as it deflects several ice spears fired from the Phantos mask wearing a sad face with glowing dark blue eyes like sapphire.

"Well, princess, it's pretty obvious we can't gain access to the warp pipe at the center of the room." Luigi shrugs then sways to the right avoiding what can best be described as a green thorn projectile of some sort. It impacts the far wall causing a small cloud of purple dye to explode in the immediate area then dissipate in the water. "Hmm, try to avoid the green attacks even more so from the green eyes mask then the others. I think their poisonous or biological."

"I agree with ya there. And no I don't like the look of that force field. It's underwater but like my protection rings it seems to have electrical arcs crawling over it." Wendy fires a test ring over to it which is caught in an electric arc which reaches out from the force field grabbing the ring causing it to dissolve.

"The Phantos are virtually indestructible so were just going to need to . . . " Luigi suddenly swims down rapidly just barely evading a swift beam of light fired from the smiling Phantos mask with glowing eyes like sandstone.

"Okay, spreading out is pointless with this thing, everyone group up now." Kammy shouts out as she starts swimming back towards Wendy and Luigi. "It's one thing if it was only trying to ram us but using beam and projectiles is another thing entirely. We're going to need to come together to get this thing." The young magikoopa suddenly does a flash dodge to the left just enough to avoid a beam of super-heated plasma from the Phantos angry mask with eyes like glowing rubies.

As Geno hurries to join the group, the Phantos Zero mask with an expression of mischief with green glowing eyes takes aim firing a fast moving projectile. Geno intercepts the shot with a star shot of his own with a flick of the wrist causing it to shatter into pieces nearby. It becomes clear the projectile was a plant based spear probably poisonous.

Yet another beam of pure white energy is fired this time directly at Peach however having been trained to her knees were wobbly under her mentors Zelda and Rosalina, Peach opens her parasol and projects the appropriate magic shield which for a time holds off the attack. However, immediately sensing the beam is too powerful, while her parasol is aimed at the beam, Peach goes horizontal and twirls her entire body in line with her parasol spinning upwards out of the beam's path so that it continues into the wall before coming out of the horizontal spin and regrouping with the others.

Soon the group has regrouped and take up a battle formation with Luigi and Wendy taking point. Kammy floats at the center with Peach beside her and Toadette and Geno form up the rear.

Kammy suddenly snaps her fingers as she starts thinking about the attacks and the way the Phantos is attacking them and notes a pattern. "Alright, I figured it out. This Phantos has faces that are elemental based. The blue one is ice, the red is fire, the green is poison and the yellow appears to be light. We're going to need to attack each face with its opposite element."

Peach bops a fist in an open hand realizing déjà vu. "My deduction as well. Just like the elemental magic training back on the island."

"Then we don't have a moment to lose." Luigi takes out a fire flower power up and tacks it on to his suit as a sub power and becomes fire powered. His advanced frog suit remains the same but he now has a magical green flame aura flowing over his body. In anticipation, he begins charging a fireball until it becomes a super fireball.

The larger than normal glowing green fireball impacts the Phantos mask of sadness directly causing a large explosion from the impact. The attack works perfectly as the mask develops cracks all over it and its glowing eyes of blue grow dim then cease glowing entirely. "That's how ya do it! Well done, Luigi!"

Wendy smiles and winks at him but sobers up quickly as she notes the orb is not wasting anytime moving on to its next attack.

With the blue mask now completely out of commission, the orb prepares to switch to another side however, the group has its changing pattern now on lock after spending time dodging its charging attacks and weapon fire rotations. Kammy causes her wand to glow dark with shadow energy as she begins channeling that energy into something she calls a shadow ball. "It's payback time. Wendy line it up like I taught you."

Wendy casts several of her orbiting rings above the group with one stopping directly above them with its opening facing them. The other rings line up sparsely spaced forming a tunnel which winds now faces Phantos Zero in a split second. As soon as the orb reveals the smiling face of sandstone golden eyes, Kammy has already released her shadow ball straight up into Wendy's glowing white rings. The orb passes through the first ring as its speed increases three fold, the series of rings accelerate the shadow ball faster and faster until its going faster than the speed of light. The face never even has a chance to fire its attack as the shadow ball strikes it broadside to the face causing it to become drained of color as its two tone golden hue becomes grey as sheet metal and its eyes cease its glow.

"Two down. Two to go!" Toadette shouts as she grabs an ice mushroom and adds it on as a sub power. This causes the head on her mallet to become encased with ice. It becomes clear, as just beside her Geno is in the middle of crafting a glowing star. Peach senses what her old comrade is up to as she puts her parasol away and starts encasing the star Geno is forming in layers of rapidly forming thick ice with her hands as she chants faster than anyone can see.

After forming the ice star with their hands, Peach steps back to take a breath as Geno begins spinning it in place from it even underwater. Toadette stands reads as it while altering its rotation until it appears to be a frozen orb of glowing light with dry ice like smoke billowing appears this attack like Kammy and Wendy will be two pronged.

The next Phantos face to appear however is the face with green eyes which has been using poison darts or bio projectiles attacks.

Luigi and Wendy both wearing smug grins are ready however as both have a hand stretched out, Luigi with a glowing orb of red fire and Wendy with a ball of pure white light. Both fire their ball of energy at the same time at the Phantos face with remarkable speed. The balls of energy converge with each other just before impact transforming into a combination attack of light/fire. The impact causes a flash explosion of bright white light and an intense white fire which engulfs the orb and face in flame which persists as the face develops spider cracks all over it as green eyes fizzle out.

The Phantos Zero orb shudders and becomes motionless for a moment as a glowing red aura begins to glow around the orb like a wavy fire. The orb suddenly explodes casting the non-functional defeated masks in three different directions along with the components of the orb.

Finally, the mask of hatred and fury with eyes once like red rubies now carries an incandescent white color like that of a fire at its highest level. The glowing flame like aura surrounds the Phantos mask as it stares at the group with an unbridled rage. "So, it would seem you have actually discovered the patterns of the puzzle. Congrats. However, now you have to deal with me. I hope you have made your peace with this life."

With that the mask promptly disappears.

Kammy looks around wearily as this means the red Phantos will probably be trying some kind of sneak attack tactic. Peach has the same idea as she has already begin rapidly working on an emergency shield spell which only takes a few words to enact.

Peach isn't the only one who would rather not be caught unawares. The wily now young but experienced magi-koopa has plenty of tricks in her magic bag. Kammy immediately powers up one of her most potent shield spells. The shield takes a little bit to come online but is only just in time as it is immediately impacted from the ceiling of the shield as the Phantos angry face chuckles then disappears once more before anyone can fire upon it. Kammy shifts her eyes to Peach as they both nod and fuse their shields together.

Kammy and Peach keep their focus attuned and shut out anything else to keep up the powerful combined shield and Luigi launches fireballs at random directions hoping to strike their unseen foe or at least keep it on its toes. Wendy has joined him as she tosses ice blue rings to add to the distraction.

Toadette with her hammer ice charged remains unmoving but in a stance like that like a baseball player waiting for the pitch and Geno still maintaining his ice star attack both keeps their eyes locked onto the Phantos as it appears to attack and disappears remaining in recon mode only until they can figure out the pattern. After several minutes of stand still defense, Toadette and Geno ghost a smile as they are now ready for this tricky %#.

His next appearance will now be met with extreme response.

As the Phantos mask begins its de-cloak to fire it find its position already locked on as Geno fires his ice star to Toadette who like a pro baseball player at bat slams the star with all her might sending it hurtling towards the mask with a blistering speed which even causes a underwater wake. The star of light and ice impacts the Phantos mask dead center in the face causing it to growl in a rage as cracks begin developing all over it as red light begins shining through them.

"Impossible. . . . What are you people?!"

The Phantos starts twirling and thrashing around on the ground as metal pieces begin falling off of it until its immediate area is glowing a bright red until it violently implodes on itself even causing the water in its immediate area to completely dissolve then cave in on itself.

At that moment, everyone notes the force field disappear clearing the way to Subcon.

For a moment, all is silent as everyone is trying to catch a breath after the grueling underwater battle.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Wendy sighs in exasperation as she rolls her eyes. "Well, I suppose it was better than fighting every one of Smithy's army in Barrel Volcano."

"Come on, everyone. I can imagine if they have that kind of guard at the secret entrance to Subcon, we can expect the place to be pretty messed up." Kammy starts to put away her old wand then takes a closer look at it. "Ya know this old thing no longer suits me anymore."

She casually twirls it in the water in front of her and wiggles her fingers at it causing the wand's appearance to drastically change until it's now pearl white and ornate with a glowing ethereal bright dazzling white diamond resting at its center. "Much better."

"Uhm well, he he he ok master." Wendy can only chuckle at Kammy's antics "A bit random of you but ok."

"The new one suits you better I think. Well, guess it's time to see what were up against next." Peach runs a hand through her hair as she looks at her magic parasol still sparkling from the magic energy that she just used.

With that everyone puts away their weapons and proceeds down the hidden warp pipe on their way to Subcon.

* * *

 _ **What awaits them in the dream world? Find out next time in The Draconian Star.**_

 _ **Hmm, was that battle good enough for ya?**_

 _ **I will probably go over it one day and make changes but for now that's what I was able to cook up. It would seem writing underwater battles is harder than I thought however I think I pulled it off. Tried doing some research on gaming underwater battles and it seems some nailed it and other totally $^#% it up. Was trying to shoot for somewhere in the middle.  
**_

 _ **Well, they made it to Subcon through an underwater secret entrance guarded by a variation of a guardian usually found only in Subcon, Phantos Zero.**_

 _ **In Subcon, yes these guys, the Phantos are invincible and cannot be damaged or harmed by anything and ceaselessly chase you around trying to ram the $ &^*% out of you the moment you grab a key their guarding. They continue this dance of death until you open whatever it is the key is for, you release they key or uhm yea you die when it rams into you. **_

_**So since Phantos Zero is operating outside of Subcon his typical invulnerable trait doesn't apply. But I think he still proved to be quite difficult. I also got some inspiration from Chrono Cross and some past Final Fantasy games regarding elemental magic management and etc.**_

 _ **Well, as always show some love and leave a comment, thumbs up, kudos, star and all that. Will see you guys next time. Love and kisses, Mistress Kasumi.**_


	15. Subcon Revisited

**The Draconian Star**

 _An Original Concept of Laserai_

Revised and Created By: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

Legal Notation: This Fanfiction makes use of story elements that belong to NINTENDO Co., SQUARE-ENIX Co., and other copyright holders and are being used for strictly creative means. We only lay claim to the original storyline itself.

Author Notes: This story borrows elements from all over the Mushroom World and its many games. This is in no way to be taken as canon. I have no idea or intent on debating what Nintendo's true designs are for many of its characters and is an artist's interpretation of events in the games or storyline. It is in no way to be taken as fact or regarded as such. Just call this an artist's personal interpretation of events in Mario lore.

 ** _Made some emergency grammar revisions I didn't catch the first time._**

* * *

 _Last time with the Draconian Star . . . ._

 _Our heroes faced off against an advanced Subcon foe named Phantos Zero._

 _For a moment, Phantos Z had them on the defensive that is until they figured out his patterns. After several tense moments and a few close calls however, they were able to pull off a win. Now that they have defeated the guard, the secret access to Subcon is now open for re-discovery._

 _What mysteries will they encounter in the elusive dreamland? How much has the place changed since their last visit?_

 _Find out now._

* * *

 **Subcon Revisited**

Peach and her company of heroes waste no time after the battle of Phantos Zero and head down the warp pipe and arrive in one of the many subterranean caves of Subcon.

Geno looks around and sees an opportunity too good to pass up. "OK. Let's stop for rest here. We have been going full steam since early this morning and that battle earlier probably has everyone running a little low."

Peach nods at this. "Yes, I am a little winded. That was the first time I have had to use my magic in battle."

Wendy nods at this then takes a seat and starts lightly kicking at a vegetable submerged in the earth. "I understand that. It has been a little bit. Training is one thing but combat is something else entirely."

"So how was it, Peach?" Kammy looks over at the budding royal mage with a smile.

Peach stretches with a yawn and plops on the ground while looking at the ceiling of the cave. "Well, I think I need to work a little more on my mana control. Some of the spells I was using didn't need as much as I was putting into them. I was also scared out of my mind but the rush. I think I am starting to see why . . . . . he and Luigi used to love going on those hero quests all the time." Peach looks down for a moment with a forlorn but contemplative expression.

No one addresses who he is that Peach mentions as its obvious.

Luigi adjusts his cap then does a few stretches. "You have the right of it, Peach. But the fear will eventually subside to a more manageable level the more you do this. I am trying to recall my first time. Right, it was during our very first quest to rescue you after Bowser attacked the Mushroom Kingdom for the first time. Back then I was scared of my own shadow so maybe it was more like being terrified."

Wendy looks over at the green clad plumber shaking her head. "Luigi . . . "

Luigi waves his hands. "It's ok. It was a different time and unlike my brother who instantly jumped into the shoes of a hero like fish to water, I was a whole lot slower to do so. But we made one heck of a team. Anyway, so I get the whole fear factor bit. But don't worry it gets easier as time goes on. Regardless, I gotta say princess, you did pretty damn good in there for a first time. We all did."

Toadette nods at this vigorously with a Cheshire grin. "Heck ya! We kicked arse in there. I feel so pumped right now!"

"Yes, despite my fear it was exciting. I wonder what challenges we can expect next." Peach looks around at everyone with a smile.

"Well, from what I have come to understand, it seems Wart is up to his old tricks again. There have been no reports of his appearance or any of his lackeys in the Mushroom World however. So does that mean we will encounter him here in Subcon or perhaps is he ust in hiding somewhere? Guess that is one of many questions we hope to answer." Geno adjusts his robe then checks over his cannons reloading ordinance as needed.

Luigi nods then pulls out the cinnamon rolls he packed from breakfast earlier and some coffee he had stored in a thermos with some cups. "I say we use this break to our advantage. So who is hungry?"

The words are barely out of the green thunder's mouth before the party practically leaps at him dramatically as the opportunity to eat his addictive cinnamon rolls for the second time that day presents itself. Soon there are smiles of elation and bliss all around as they enjoy their afternoon break with content and happy sighs all around.

"I don't know what you put in these cinnamon rolls, Luigi but I am hooked! Do you want to be my personal chef? I could really make it worth your while." Wendy looks over at Luigi with a coy smile.

Luigi looks over at her with a raised eyebrow taking her request seriously until he sees the smirk on her face. "Geeze Wendy, you had me going for a second there."

Wendy shrugs then looks over him with hooded eyes and an unreadable sultry expression. "Maybe. . . . than again maybe not. If I could get you too cook like this for me exclusively, I may even start to get more charitable."

The room immediately got quiet as koopa princess's intent was clear as day with that one.

Luigi gets the less then hidden meaning as his face turns into a full blush at seeing her expression of hidden promises much to Wendy's enjoyment. Peach and Toadette are looking between the two with knowing smirks and light blushes. Geno feigns ignorance but understands and keeps it to himself managing to retain his usual cool and collected composure.

Kammy deciding to take control of the conversation pipes up looking around while rolling her eyes. "Well anyway, what exactly are we going to be dealing with in Subcon? The Darklands archives don't really have a lot of records on the place. Were only really familiar with the Birdo species as some of them took residence in the Darklands but little else."

"Well, we might as well find out. Everybody ready?" Luigi looks over at everyone still trying to get his blushing under control.

 _Is it getting warmer in this cave or is it just me? Wendy is clearly not holding anything back. Focus on the mission. . . . stay on task. But that expression on her face just now . . . mamma mia._

Kammy can only shake her head at her protégé and princess's antics. She was never one to hold back when she truly wants something after all. "Yes, I believe we shouldn't waste any more time."

Everyone rises and after putting everything away exits the open cave which is unlike most in Subcon that can only be visited via warp pipe. Immediately they take in the landscape which is a result of flowing green grassy hills and pillowing white fluffy clouds. It soon becomes clear that the land is broken up into visible islands of varying sizes with clouds serving as the means to travel to each of them. As for the local population, unlike last time they only see the occasional groups of Flurry hiding in the clouds. Other than that the usual wildlife is conspicuously absent including any of the enemies that made up the 8bit, basically a league of villains and foes of Subcon.

"Well, it's certainly a lot more peaceful then last time we were here. The Birdo population we encountered here in Subcon were quite hostile and attacked us on sight among others. I am not seeing any as far as I can tell." Peach with Toadette beside her pans their eyes seeing as far as they can but seeing nothing of the opponents like before.

"It certainly appears that way. Well, let's get as far as the express warp pipe to the Royal Castle. We can discuss our next course of action once we arrive at that point." Luigi scratches his chin in thought as glances briefly at Wendy noting her adorable expression of curiosity as her eyes rarely staying in one place are busily taking in all that is Subcon.

Large emerald green grassy gentle hills like the one there currently standing on can be seen here and there with sheer cliff drop offs are arrayed about arising out of a sea of fluffy dreamy clouds. If one could try to compare, it would be as though you're at such a high elevation in the sky there is nothing but clouds in every direction when you try to look down both this way and that and nothing but the endless clear blue sky if you shift your eyes heavenward.

Truly it is a sight to behold.

Peach, Luigi and the others can't help but also stop to finally take a real look at this dreamy place. Unlike last time, where there was danger at every turn, this time they can actually take a good look around and appreciate the beauty that is Subcon.

"This place. The Birdo scarcely do it justice. Only In a dream world could we expect to see a sight like this. I never thought I would see that day I would be literally walking on clouds." Wendy shakes her head while still continuing to gaze about as the group carries on as they are now walking literally on the clouds between each grassy hill following an apparent stone path laid on each hill giving them a sense of direction. The flurry they do encounter in the clouds are completely docile not interested in conflict and hide away upon approach hiding literally in the clouds themselves until the group of heroes have moved on. After which they timidly start re-emerging from their fluffy hiding spots.

Finally, they reach the end of the path and discover what their looking for: 2 warp pipes much unlike their previous visit. One pipe will simply take them to the next area of Subcon but the other will skip the scenery and take them fairly close to Subcon Royal Castle. Apparently, these were installed by the Mario Brothers during their final visit with Subcon and its original inhabitants before the dimension was closed off after a unanimous agreement by all the major powers of the Mushroom World.

Luigi looks around and turns back to everyone.

"OK, looks like the sun only has about an hour or so before sundown."

Kammy and the others look about and sure enough the sun is rapidly approaching the horizon and will soon begin its decline out of view.

"So, I recommend we stop for tonight and make camp right here by the pipes then hit the pipe for the Royal Castle in the morning. I brought some other leftover food from the large breakfast so we should be OK on food. And we have mages with us so if things come to worse you guys can whip something up." Luigi looks to Peach and Wendy who are the royal authority traveling with them for their thoughts on his plan.

Peach nods lightly. "Sounds like a great plan to me. No sense running into that place after dark. I hope everything is OK and the inhabitants of Subcon are fine. It is odd we haven't at least seen any of them walking around. I know they all live in a Castle Town near the castle as of late but still."

Wendy shrugs and smiles. "Perfect plan to me. Gives us time to rest up so we can hit the place fresh and ready for anything. Considering that weird Phantos whatchamacallit we faced earlier today, who knows what could be waiting for us next."

Seeing no complaints everyone sets up camp and once all is in order with a cooking fire pit ready to go, Luigi starts prepping his leftover ingredients for the evening meal. Wendy sits beside him making small talk and asking question on what he remembers Subcon was like the last time they were here.

Kammy gets up and subtly gestures Geno to follow her as they walk off to a nearby cloud formation out of earshot of the camp. Wendy looks over at them and when her sensei locks eyes with her ever so they mouth "good luck" to each other.

It's clear to Wendy that her sensei is getting ready to see what her relationship is with Geno. The koopa princess isn't going to kid herself as that is also her plan for tonight as well with Luigi. They have been flirting with each other since they met several days ago. It's clear to anyone there is some chemistry going on between them.

Maybe tonight she will find out if there is something real developing between them.

Peach and Toadette noting Wendy making eyes at Luigi excuse themselves deciding to give the two some alone time and head off in another direction for some needed girl chat.

Luigi sees the two walking off and nods at Peach before returning to work on his latest masterpiece which as of this moment is done. Now all he can do is wait for it to cook.

In the meantime, the sun has begun to set with a brilliant cascade of shimmering gold and then eventually dark orange then finally nothing as the stars begin to take over lighting up the sky with their sparking twinkle. It is at the sun's departure that ever so slowly the moon is trading places with the sun.

Seeing he has at least 30 minutes or so before the meal is ready, Luigi shifts back from the cooking pot and starts to lay on the soft grass nearby just behind him. His head never makes it to the ground as intended as Wendy has conveniently placed herself on the ground behind him so that he finds his head sitting in her lap. When Luigi looks up, he sees Wendy's captivating sea blue eyes looking back at him with a mischievous expression.

Luigi is about to rise from this intimate position not wanting to invade the koopa princess's space when she says quietly, "Wait", which freezes his movement.

No longer seeing the urgency of moving he returns his head to her lap relaxing once more as he waits to see what Wendy has to say. Looking up at her eyes over the swell of her bounteous breasts, the plumber cannot help but maintain a steady blush on his cheeks as he continues to look upon Wendy's adorable face as she seems to be working up her courage.

Wendy finally blows a lock of hair on top of head from her forehead looking up to the starry night sky briefly before looking down at the plumber who seems to have taken her heart. "Aye. Listen up. I can probably only say this once. I want you to tell me what you think of us? Do you uhm like me? Or am I just someone to help you forget about that Daisy princess? I just. . . . I need to know."

Wendy looks away her eyes slightly watery with a saddened expression.

Luigi looks at her face and immediately he realizes that she is afraid. And for good reason.

There are no known records of peaceful relations between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom well before the peace treaty was started with Peach. Let alone anyone becoming romantically involved from either side. Her Daddy's obsession was clearly one-sided and led to no end of grief but that was the extent of it. They were both headed toward undiscovered territory as pioneers of the heart.

They had reached the point where they could turn back or plow forward breaking new ground. If they went forward, their hearts would be at stake.

However, as Luigi looks up at the girl not koopa and not princess that was trying to avoid his gaze it was clear his answer was already made as his heart had decided some time ago. Before Wendy, Luigi was convinced he was going to live out his days loveless and alone. Now, his future no longer looked as abysmal and cursed as it was before. Perhaps there was someone or something up their looking out for ole "Weegie" after all.

Luigi not wanting to waste any more time, rises from his position and turns towards Wendy now sitting across from her even as she shyly continues to avoid his eyes.

"Wendy."

The koopa princess continues to stare at a spot on the ground lost in thought probably playing out the worst case scenario preparing her heart for rejection.

"Wendy?"

His current focus blinks and takes a deep breath before looking at him with her best adorable determined face locking her sea blue eyes with his shimmering sapphire blue ones. It takes everything she has to do so as a blush creeps onto her face but she refuses to look away any longer. _If I am going to get shot down tonight, at least I want to see it coming._

"Listen."

Luigi takes a breath to calm his sudden nervousness. It hasn't been like this since his first mission with Mario in the liberation of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I understand. You're uncertain of how I feel about you. If we had been the same people like before when everything was still normal, the answer would have been automatic. However, I think we can both agree a lot has changed since our recent meeting. The world is different. I am different and so are you."

Luigi looks down gathering his thoughts while Wendy starts to hold her breath.

"I am no good at this so I will just get to the point. Wendy, I think you're breathtakingly gorgeous. You're nothing like the little girl I met and pictured you would always be all those years ago when all we did was fight each other on opposing factions."

Wendy imagining Luigi is probably trying to build her up before giving her the boot starts to look away and is unprepared for his next words.

"But I don't just mean your change in appearance. You have grown into a beautiful woman both inside and out."

Wendy stares at him now wondering why he won't just get it over with and reject her. "And here it comes," she says quietly.

"I never thought I would find love again and had started to shut down inside imagining I would live out my days walking alone. However, that all changed when we met up again. If you would have me, it would be my honor to try and make this work with you." Luigi glances up at the koopa princess after laying his heart on the line and is surprised to see she is shocked. In fact, she is as they say, "knocked for six" as her mouth is hanging open causing her gum to fall out unnoticed.

Getting over her initial shock not hearing him trying to deny what she thought she heard, Wendy lunges at him lightly tackling him to the ground now holding his hands in place with her on top of him as her eyes are tearing up despite her fierce attempts to stop them. Looking down at him wanting to see if he will actually say what she thought she heard, Wendy asks almost meekly wondering if he will change his word. "What did you just say?"

Luigi now looking up at Wendy with a coy smile and chuckles. "I am asking if you want to be my girlfriend, silly. Would you like that?"

At hearing this, her unrelenting tears win the battle as they now stream down her face unabated as she smiles her brightest to date upon this human man who seems to be willing to step into the unknown with her. Not trusting in her voice, Wendy decides to answer his request with actions as she starts peppering his face with one loving kiss after another in rapid succession while softly sobbing happily that this is actually happening.

Finally, she has found love even if it is in the last place she expected.

 _ **As the above couple's relationship is blossoming, another could very well be under cupid's persuasion.**_

Kammy finally comes to a stop facing away from Geno as her nerves are wound up so tight she is taken back to her younger days when she first had this youthful body as a young mage learning the magikoopa arts for the first time. Now however, her emotions are all over the place for a totally different reason. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Kammy turns around and stares at the star warrior she has found herself starting to fall hard for. _Well at least I shoot high for my goals. I wonder if it's too high though._

The once elderly but now young again wise sorceress is no pessimist but even she has to recognize the obstacles standing in the way. It was only a week or so that Geno was a star being living in the clouds absent of feelings and emotion simply observing life passing him by from afar and now he was one tied to the mortal coil himself as it were even if it's likely he will live for a very long time. Everything was all new to him. Would he even recognize love let alone know what to do with it? Would he even give her a chance?

Geno however, is more knowledgeable on this affair then Kammy thinks as he gazes at her back patiently waiting to see what is on her mind.

 _I have to take a moment to thank the star spirits for their many lessons before I was sent down here. Otherwise I would be totally lost about what is happening to me right now and likely to her._

Kammy finally slowly turns around and faces Geno with a determination across her face but a slight weariness as she is concerned this maybe asking for too much. "Geno, anyone who knows me understands I always shoot straight and don't mince words well except when it came to my late ruler, Bowser. Uhm, so I will just come out and say it. I think . . . I think I am starting to fall for you. It happened almost immediately after your return. I can't explain why or how I just know that since this isn't a feeling I have ever felt before I know with all my heart that is what this is."

Geno decides to gently cut in. "But you're concerned I do not understand the concept of love and romance?"

Kammy stares at him curiously and then slightly suspicious. "You can read minds too!? You really can do everything!"

Geno can't help it as this makes him laugh lightly even going as far to drop to one knee at her antics causing Kammy to scrunch up her face adorably with slight irritation. "OK. OK. I'm good and no I can't read minds. Don't believe everything you hear about the great and legendary star warrior, Geno. Only some of it is probably true. And no I did not defeat several of Smithy's generals all by myself."

This causes Kammy to actually pout seeing he is making fun of her which on her now young face looks even cuter then her slightly irritated expression. Geno smiles lightly but raises his hands to placate her. "Easy tiger. You're an easy read. I am thankful for the star spirits for giving me a thorough education on emotions and relationship among other embarrassing subjects before sending me down here. So I understand your anxiety in wondering if I even know what you're even talking about. Rest assured I do understand exactly where you're coming from."

Kammy realizing she was worried about nothing becomes nervous for a different reason. _If that means, he really does understand then . . . . what does he feel . . . . . about me?_ Fiddling with her fingers in a nervous and cute habit, she looks over at Geno trying to maintain her determined composure. "So uhm what do you think about me? What are your feelings about me?"

Geno could easily see that the young master sorceress was trying to pour out her heart to him likely for the first time in her life. Needless to say, he could sympathize.

Geno approaches Kammy then gently grabs both of her hands and rubs them lightly before releasing a shaky breath. This whole situation is a first for him too. "Well, I am not sure. As you well know, emotions are an all new experience. And though the star spirits have taught me to no end about all of them, its one thing to know what an emotion is and another to actually feel the emotion myself. That said, over the past week or so, I have experienced sadness of seeing so many friends lost, surprise at seeing how much everyone and everything has changed, happiness at seeing some old friends were still alive despite everything, frustration at not being here in time to stop any of the bad things that have already happened, anger at whoever was responsible for all the loss of life and recently lust at really wanting someone for the first time ever. But this last emotion, I struggled with because as the star spirits say it is probably the most elusive and mysterious of emotions. However, I have finally come to terms with it. I believe I am starting to also as you say fall for you too. The star spirits said the chances of me finding someone on the first meeting were infinitesimal or unlikely but I do believe that it has happened. My first meeting with you and I liked you already. You carry yourself like a confident woman on fire with years of experience and after hearing your story I can see why. We have both observed hundreds of years and know how fragile time is. Even when I was a star being in the heavens, I occasionally thought it would be nice to have someone who loved me just to see what it was like. But even after being sent here I never imagined it was actually possible."

Kammy can only blink away tears which surprise her but keeps focused. "So are you saying what I think your saying?"

Geno smiles while pulling her close as he is still holding her hands. "Yeah. Let's give it a shot and see where it goes. I have a feeling I will never meet another woman like you if I tried. So would you like a boyfriend? This is a first for me too so perhaps we can learn together?"

Kammy gasps at hearing those words nods happily. "Yes, I would like that."

Geno stares into the dark blue eyes of the young sorceress he is falling for and sees a look of pure adoration. "So can I kiss you?"

Kammy doesn't bother with a response and wraps her arms around his neck smashing her lips to his. At first, there a bit uncoordinated as expected for first timers but get an A for effort. However, after a quick break for air, the two are back at it as their kisses begin to become more amorous as Geno continues to hold her close.

In an area overlooking both couples, Toadette can only smirk as Peach with a cute pout on her face reaches into her purse and hands over two gold coins to her. "How did you know?"

Toadette can only smirk knowingly but says nothing as the two resume watching the blossoming couples forming in front of them happy to see them finally maturing. It was cute to see them flirting with each other but both were ready to see if they would take the next step and make it official.

Looks like the wait is over.

* * *

 _ **So as you can see, this chapter ended up being a fluff chapter to tie the couples I have been developing together. It may seem a bit rushed to some but this story isn't intended to be crazy long so I figured it was time to get the ball rolling on them straight away. We will be seeing another action chapter after this so look forward to that. In fact, this is probably the last filler chapter I will be writing for a while as everything is about to blow up literally soon.**_

 _ **Want to know what I mean? Guess that means you will need to stick around for the next chapter of "The Draconian Star."**_

 _ **Nope I will no longer give the next chapter title. Besides it will spoil the surprise. Hehe.**_

 _ **As always leave those lovely reviews, faves, chapter votes or comments.**_

 _ **Single mommies need love too, you know.**_

 _ **Love and kisses, Kasumi.**_


	16. Conflicts of Shadow

**The Draconian Star**

 _An Original Concept of Laserai_

Revised and Created By: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

 **Legal Notation:** This Fan-fiction makes use of story elements that belong to NINTENDO Co., SQUARE-ENIX Co., and other copyright holders and are being used for strictly creative means. We only lay claim to the original story line itself.

 **Author Notes:** This story borrows elements from all over the Mushroom World and its many games. This is in no way to be taken as canon. I have no idea or intent on debating what Nintendo's true designs are for many of its characters and is an artist's interpretation of events in the games or story line. It is in no way to be taken as fact or regarded as such.

If you disagree or think it all to be tripe then please move on and disregard the story completely. However, if you're willing to open your mind to a new idea then stay on for the ride.

* * *

 **Conflicts of Shadow**

Our heroes have had a restful and eventful evening with couples officially formed that being Princess Wendy and Luigi as well as Master Sorceress Kammy and Star Warrior Geno.

However, all of this is put to the side as the morning arrives and everyone prepares to take the warp pipe direct to the Subcon Royal Castle to see if the inhabitants of the land can be found there. Peach leads their party with her trusty royal aide, Toadette.

Whereas yesterday evening was all kisses and giggles for some now the feeling in the air is full of tension and anxiety as the party of heroes try to anticipate and mentally prepare for what could await them at their destination.

The last time they visited this place, Wart had taken over and ruled the dream land with fear and terror with the Subcon Royal Castle being the locale of his last stand before he was summarily defeated. Mentally and physically preparing for anything, the party have dressed for the occasion.

Like before, they don the clothes they put on at the start of the trip having packed spares prior.

After Luigi equips some additional carefully selected power ups, the party is ready for action. Everyone else in the party are already endowed with special abilities and skills so a simple crack of the neck or popping of knuckles to release tension is all that is needed for the others to put their minds in a combat ready state.

Peach being the team lead looks to everyone with an uncharacteristic stern face as she looks across the party matching eyes with each of them in silence for a moment.

" _I am going to be honest with you. I am scared out of my mind right now. We don't know what is waiting for us on the other end of this pipe. If I was to do what I normally do, I would just hide in my castle and wait for the Mario Brothers to fix whatever the problem was. But those days are over and that damsel in distress is no more. So I am walking with all of you towards the danger. All that I ask is that you give me your best. We can face anything if we do it together."_

None of the party has any words to say as there is no need. All are of the same mindset as Toadette sticks out a hand balled in a fist. Peach gets the message and does the same pressing her fist to her aide's and friend. Kammy and the others get the message and do the same with a determined smile on their faces. Content their as psyched as their ever going to be, Peach takes the lead as the others follow the mushroom princess.

Without hesitation, Peach climbs the intended warp pipe and dives in. The rest of her party are right behind her now finally on their way to Subcon Royal Castle. Their hope is to determine if the original inhabitants are safe and sound or face off against whoever is waiting for them in opposition and show them what for.

Peach is the first to emerge from the pipe as she jumps out and drops to a low crouch on one knee and immediately casts a glowing red fireball to her hands but holds it in a ready stance for any possible hostiles waiting in ambush. Wendy, Luigi, Kammy, Geno and Toadette emerge taking their place at Peach's side on this side and that side as they all take aggressive stances with grim faces and determined eyes ready to face whatever.

What they find surprises them.

The Subcon Royal Courtyard appears to be deserted.

In fact, it looks as though it has been in this abandoned position for some time now. Grass and weeds grow unabated along the path in between the stones. What was once a grand fountain at the courtyard's center is dry and void of any water and has been this way for some time. And what is more their isn't one court official in sight.

But the area is not void of all life as their leaning against the defunct fountain is a larger than normal Ninji with a beard expected from a martial arts master who appears to be fast asleep. Resting in the solitude of grass blowing calmly in a gentle breeze flowing through the courtyard are 10 or more smaller normal size Ninji spread out around the elder also at rest.

Peach looks to her friends who shrug then slowly and cautiously begin a gradual approach towards the older looking and still asleep Ninji and his companions. When they are close enough to hear his snoring which has started to lessen with each step they come to a stop.

Before anyone can say anything, the elderly Ninji opens his eyes and look over at the party curiously while the other Ninji do not respond but curiously look in their direction. _"So what brings the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom to my humble abode?"_

This phrase is confusing to everyone as the last they knew the ruler of this dream world resided here in this castle. But as far as they can tell the elder they were talking to was not making a jest or lying to them. Peach deciding to go diplomatic for the moment relaxes her stance whisking out the fireball she had been holding causing the rest of her party to do the same shifting to a standby stance. _"I am not sure what you mean. How is this your abode? The ruler of this dream world is the master of this domain, is he not?"_

The elderly Ninji stares at Peach before laughing lightly to himself before coughing a bit in small fits. _"No need to be formal, princess. Alas, no the king of Subcon and his subjects have a hidden oasis somewhere in the clouds now. They moved their sometime after their realm was closed when the Mario Brothers left that final time a few years back."_

Wendy being caught up on the events of Subcon scratches her chin in thought at that. _"But why did they move? This castle appears to be in perfect order for the most part. I don't see the point of a abandoning a perfectly good castle and starting over."_

The Ninji stands for a bit stretching his back as he glances over at Wendy. _"That's a very good question. To put it simply, the king and his subjects were still afraid Wart or someone else could one day invade them again. Being ever fearful of conflict they decided to take up residence by carving out a hidden residence in the clouds. With the area abandoned, the Ninji colony moved in. We have remained here in relative peace ever since laying down our arms in favor of living in harmony with nature."_

Peach nods at this with a gentle smile breathing a sigh of relief that at least the inhabitants of Subcon are OK even if their in hiding. But her smile continues to waver. If everything is just fine then why does a cold feeling of fear still prick her subconscious. This is only heightened as she notes the Ninji who had been motionless and resting around them have gradually begin to leave the courtyard area fading into the darkness and shadow on the outskirts of the courtyard.

With alarm now on her face, Peach shifts her attention back to the Ninji Elder who appears to be doing the same. _"What is it? Why are you leaving?"_

The elder who up until now had a serene and calm face now wears one of blank terror as he slowly steps into the surrounding shadow on the outskirts of the courtyard. _"Beware. The vengeful one comes now. We do not know from whence he came but the vengeful one occasionally prowls the halls looking for conflict. We have learned early on to stay clear of his wrath. The Ninji can no longer fight but only observe from shadow. We can not help you. You brave ones however must face him to learn the truth. MC comes."_

And with that the elderly Ninji has completely disappeared lost entirely in the shadows.

Wendy looks over at Luigi with a face of confusion. _"Who the hell is MC?"_

Luigi is about to answer while Peach considers chastising her new royal ally that is until their attention is shifted to what can only be described as a Mouser. Except he isn't like any mouser they have ever seen before. For those unfamiliar with them: Mouser is a large, humanoid mouse who wears sunglasses, gloves and boots. He is a resident of Subcon, the land of dreams.

Luigi and Peach encountered Mousers both large and small during their operation in Subcon back when Wart was leading his campaign of terror in the region. However, the mouser which arrives on the seen now is anything like they have ever seen before. This mouser is all white with red shoes and gloves. Its a notable difference as its anything like his brethren. Of particular note is that Luigi and Peach can both confirm they have never seen one quite like this before. This level of uncertainty causes them to become extra careful as they do not know quite what to expect from this new foe.

The oddity of a mouser stands at 4 feet or up to Luigi's arm pit. (OK, maybe slightly below.) The heroes with Peach at front are in a battle stance as they stare down in silence across from this foe. The pale white mouser stare back at them across the courtyard likewise saying nothing taking the time to size them up.

"What do you want? Are you an enemy?"

"Well, I don't see Mario anywhere but I definitely recognize you, Princess Peach and yes you as well, Luigi. So I would say definitely enemy. Oh yeah."

Luigi tenses up at this as does Peach. The others do not fail to notice and wait for her lead.

"Who are you and what do you intend to gain from this conflict?"

"Well, I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Mouser Chief or as the locals call me, MC. As for what to gain. Glory with your doom. You see, during the Subcon Wars when Wart was commanding fear in this place all those years ago, I was supposed to be one his loyal generals who would have his chance to face off against you. Unfortunately, my time to shine never came. Due to the bumbling performances of my idiot mouser brothers, I was replaced by some moronic over-sized crab you all knew as Clawgrip. Smart move that turned out to be as he didn't even slow you guys down. In the end, it was one of many mistakes that costed Wart his victory."

Peach nods at this as she recalls the large crustacean they had to face on their path to Wart so many years ago. "I do recall, Clawgrip. He was fairly tough and gave us a good fight."

"I am sure he did. But I think you guys would have had a different outcome if you had faced me instead. Now it is time to find out. I wanted to take down Mario as well but you two will do just fine. Prepare yourselves. I am nothing like my idiot brethren you faced last time you were here."

Peach shakes her head in disappointment and sighs. "I would rather seek a peaceful solution. But if we must fight, then so be it."

Peach not wasting time on waiting for the enemy to strike first, opens up with her fireball she has been holding till now. Luigi follows up with a quick charge green fireball as well. Not wishing to be out done, Wendy quickly tosses several pink gold rings into the air which seem to hover at random places, until it is noted Kammy is launching a fireball of her own through the rings causing the fireball to become more powerful as it passes through each one until the once red fireball is nearly white with incandescent brilliance almost as though it is a small sun. Geno fires his signature Star Beam attack to add in his two cents about the matter. Toadette only having her mallet for close range combat chooses to see what happens.

All of the heroes attacks converge and impact Mouser Chief at the same time for a complex multi-impact explosion which lasts for a few seconds sending smoke and fire all over the place temporarily blinding their target from view. In the end, its an explosion that would put a smile on Micheal Bay's face.

"Surely, he must be done after all of that." Toadette strains her eyes to see what became of MC after the awesomely powerful attack.

They don't have to wait long however as the gentle breeze picks up briefly clearing the area of the smoke and their standing in place completely unharmed and smiling is Mouser Chief. "Well, you guys don't mess around. Sadly, it seems you have forgotten something when it comes to Mousers."

Mouser Chief pulls out three small devices and after pulling their pins chucks them into the air in three directions near the heroes. Peach and Luigi almost want to facepalm themselves as the recall how to defeat a Mouser. Peach looks at Luigi who nods at her. "We need to throw the bombs back at him and hurt him with them. Attacking him with anything else will not work."

Toadette grabs one near her realizing its a grenade of some type only it isn't green but a pale light blue. She prepares to throw it back but the worst occurs as it explodes in her hand as white powder covers her completely. After the odd explosion, the heroes are horrified to learn that Toadette has been completely frozen.

"Holy # $!" Wendy can't help herself at seeing that and the others immediately scramble away from the other explosives as they go off with a similar white powder like explosion.

"Well drat, it seems you guys figured it out."

"What was that?! I have never known mousers to use ice bombs!" Luigi growls at Mouser Chief hurls a fireball at him already knowing it will have no effect.

Peach hurriedly grabs the ice sculpture that is now Toadette and drags her frozen form far to their side where Kammy and Wendy are holding the rear before returning to the front lines this time pulling out her parasol. If this mouser is attacking with what she thinks he is attacking, this maybe the perfect opportunity to use her elemental defense and offensive parasol skills. With Toadette out of the fight, Wendy joins Peach and Luigi on the front lines. Geno who had only been observing shifts to the rear with Kammy to cover her while she thinks of a plan to help Toadette.

Mouser Chief shrugs and pulls three more grenades from his pocket and tosses them.

Rather then take immediate action, the remaining active heroes watch the explosives carefully only to learn they are all white in color but as soon as they touch the ground, two of them turn red while one turns green like a normal grenade. Their is little time available to pick them up as they explode only after a short time later. The red grenades are as though their nitroglycerin based casting liquid fire within a specific area making for a nasty fiery surprise. Whereas the ordinary green grenade simply explodes with an average normal explosion. (well for a grenade, anyway).

After watching Mouser Chief for a while they develop an attack plan.

On the very next volley of three grenades, Luigi darts for one, Peach for another and Wendy for the last. The plan is simple. As soon as the grenade hits the ground, the grenade selects one of 4 colors: pale ice blue, fiery red, neon yellow or dark green. Avoid the elemental grenades upon detection and only toss back the green normal grenades.

As soon as the three grenades hit the ground, the grenade in front of Wendy and Luigi turn into a yellow and red grenade causing them to dart away quickly out of the blast radius whereas the one near Peach turns green causing her to drop her parasol, grab the green grenade and throw it back at Mouser Chief with all her might.

Mouser Chief almost wants to laugh at her attempt until he alarmingly realizes Peach has one helluva an arm. It isn't until MC notices Geno making a subtle sign that he realizes Peach was given an attack boost that his fate is sealed.

 _Clever girl._

Its all he has time to think as the grenade crosses the distance at blinding speed and manages to arrive and explode right in front of his face catching MC in a shock wave knocking the wind out of him sending him on his back causing him to tumble around on the ground a bit.

Mouser Chief rises shakily after dusting himself off and smiles with a snicker. "Well, looks like this really will be interesting. Time to step it up."

With that, MC tosses four grenades in the air instead of the usual three. With Kammy staying to the rear near Toadette's frozen form performing a damage over time or DOT weak fire spell on her and Geno providing support in case any grenades get to close, either Wendy, Luigi or Peach must now keep an eye on two grenades instead of just one.

At first its a little rough, as sometimes they have to just evade as they see the normal green grenade too late or they end up with two elemental grenades. However, after a few volleys the three are in sync and ready for this latest change in his attack patterns.

Wendy finds herself with two grenades flying near her. One is ice blue and the other . . . green.

Immediately, Wendy dives for the green grenade and performs a signature koopa shell spin move to evade the blast of the ice grenade while tossing the normal grenade out of her shell directly at Mouser Chief with blinding speed.

The wily mouser is practically hit in the chest with the grenade with how fast it was tossed at him pushing him back before it explodes point blank range.

For a moment, its hard to see what happened to MC until they note he has been blown off his feet into the stone wall just behind him. Unlike before, MC is clearly worse for wear as he makes no attempts to rise to his feet as his face is bloodied and one of his arms appears to be shot. It also doesn't help one of his legs is turned at an odd angle.

At the same time, Toadette suddenly defrosts from her frozen form as she tumbles to the ground as her ice prison breaks apart. Kammy switches to using a low power fire spell to start warming the poor girl up as she is visibly freezing as her teeth rattles. "So frickin cold! OK. What did I miss?"

Kammy can only laugh lightly at her as she continues her warming spell.

In the meantime, Peach, Luigi and Wendy slowly approach MC who manages to toss a gold grenade over their heads which lands on the fountain behind them blowing it to dust and creating a notable hole in the ground which reveals a hidden tunnel leading somewhere.

MC with blood now coming out of the side of his mouth, his dark shades shattered and completed cracked raises a shaky hand with his only working arm when it looks like the three heroes are going to attack. "There is no more need for that. It seems had I been there to fight you guys with Wart back then I would have been defeated like the others after all. A shame. Well, at least I had a little fun before the end. Sadly, this is likely going to be the end for you as well."

Wendy stares at the apparently now delirious mouser as it seems clear only MC is on the way out. "It looks to me like your the only one about to die here."

Mouser struggles for a bit and manages to reveal a large packaged bar of something white with a timer counting down from five minutes on it.

Just then a distant explosion is heard outside the courtyard from the entrance and warp pipe room where they came in. "That explosion you just heard was the only warp pipe out of this castle going up in smoke. Only way outta here now is that hidden tunnel back there. I figure I will give you at least a chance. But I get the feeling you won't make it outta here regardless."

5:00

Peach realizing what this means doesn't waste anymore time with MC as she turns back with Luigi and Wendy doing the same as they run over to Toad and Kammy who has just finished her warming spell. "Time to go. MC has a timed bomb which is ticking down with five minutes and counting. I don't know what kind of bomb it is but everything tells me we do NOT want to be around when it blows."

Toadette rises at the mention of a bomb but then sighs. "But what about the Ninji!"

4:45

"We don't have time to look for them!" Peach snaps then sighs knowing how her best friend is feeling.

Wendy steps in to lay down the situation saving Peach the trouble. "Listen. I know you really want to look for the Ninji but we don't have time. MC has told us even with the time we have, were still not likely going to make it. I don't like our choices any more then you do but its either us or them. Besides I suspect they have already made their escape. Either way we don't have time to be concerned about it. We have to worry about ourselves. The warp pipe is scrap. We have to take that tunnel that I suspect leads back to our world and hopefully away from this explosion."

4:30

Kammy glances at MC who has apparently already died with a smile on his face then the odd explosive noting the timer ticking down. "We need to go now young ones. We can not stay here."

Peach turns and heads for the pipe. Kammy and Wendy are quick to follow with Geno right with them. Toadette rises quickly then after looking around one more hoping she doesn't see any Ninji. Fortunately, she does not lending to the fact they may have already fled and follows the others into the hidden tunnel that has been recently opened to them.

4:15

The party of heroes are running at top speed or as fast as they can in the dark tunnel that is until Kammy activates a light spell as she is riding on her broom with Kammy sitting behind her. Despite being young, its far easier to get around on one then on her feet and its a force of habit. She flies with the group rather then fly ahead as something is odd about it all. Why would MC give them a way to escape? He could have had them trapped their but instead opted for them to escape.

The sassy and wily koopa didn't live as long as she did by being duped or easily tricked.

Kammy's fears come to fruition as the group suddenly come to a stop starting with Peach who was taking the lead.

 _4:00  
_

Wendy gets off of Kammy's broom and walks up see what the hold up is. "Hey, Peach what did you stop . . . . ?"

Wendy's words leave her temporarily and such is similar for the others as they see for themselves why Peach has suddenly stopped despite the peril that awaits them if they don't hurry. A group of five figures block their path to salvation from a fiery death. Unfortunately, as their in a tunnel there is no way to go around them.

Standing directly in their way in opposition is a very familiar enemy particularly to Peach and Geno.

A group of five individuals wearing identical one piece spandex suits with matching helmets of Red, Black, Yellow, Green and Pink stand before them blocking their path. And each of them are holding an Ax. Their is a bit of a difference though as the figures before them this time are more muscular, taller, humanoid in appearance and matured in their physical assets particularly the one in pink who is clearly female.

3:45

"Oh no. Not now." Peach casts her eyes downward sighing audibly.

Geno moves to stand beside her recognizing the pests as well. Even back then they were quite the annoyance. "This cannot be. Besides, you guys are supposed to be dead and we don't have time to fix that."

Wendy snaps her fingers as she recalls them from stories Daddy used to tell about when the castle was invaded during the Smithy Wars. Kammy also recalls Bowser's recollection of what happened while she was away at the time. So many talented magikoopa were lost during that conflict. But that is neither here nor there.

As if to confirm their fears the five familiar figures open up with an introduction Peach and Geno remember all too well.

The one in red takes a step forward and points at them. "We fight for evil!"

The figure in black makes a dramatic pose pointing upward with his hand. "We live for disorder!"

The figure in green crosses his arms and laughs. "We like what we do!"

The one in pink performs a spinning kick in place for show before making a come on gesture. "We struggle for chaos!"

Finally, the yellow figure takes a sumo stance with both feet and slams his larger gloved hands together. "We are. . . "

As one voice the five chorus in unison. "The AXEM RANGERS X!" After which they strike a group pose.

3:30

With the Axem Rangers X blocking the only path out, its clear the only way to survive is to beat them out of the way. Geno finishes his loading cycle on his star cannons then glances at Peach. "It seems we have little choice."

Peach nods at Geno's frank assessment. "All units prepare for battle. We have less then three minutes to knock em out or put them to eternal rest. Either one works for me as long as time doesn't run out with us still in this damnable tunnel."

Immediately, all remaining heroes switch to attack stance.

Kammy starts charging a variant of her most potent spells in the annals of her mind, Meteor only this will be fired horizontally from her like a fireball. Extremely dangerous in the confines of the cavern but there is little choice. They can't afford to pull any punches with ole grim waiting nearby hoping to take them in a fiery wave.

Luigi activates his hammer bros power up and with two hammers at the ready prepares to defend the front lines in case the rangers try to charge the magi users. Toadette with her mallet out takes up an aggressive stance with Luigi also ready to take on any of the Axem Rangers hoping for close range combat. Wendy stands on the other side of Luigi, in a martial art stance preparing to cover his right side also on the front lines. Peach has shifted to the middle to perform support for everyone as she pulls out her parasol and casts a general shield over all party members followed by a regeneration spell.

3:15

Finally, Geno having only recently switched to his signature star cannons now tosses his new robe aside like a Jedi getting ready to bring the pain. The attire he wears under the robe is a formal elegant two piece dress shirt and pants. However such details and more are lost to most as their eyes are fixed pointedly on the enemy before them.

At Peach's subtle hand gesture, Geno immediately lets loose powerful volley after volley from his power star cannons which light up the cave with a jaw rattling concussive boom one after the other. Kammy joins her new boyfriend, Geno in bringing the pain as she lets loose several rapid fire meteor spells upon the Axem Rangers giving no quarter. The resulting bass impacts and repetitive explosions join with Geno's seemingly endless heavy caliber barrage for fireworks and explosions like nothing ever seen before. However, the two keep up their volley hoping to end the fight before it can even begin.

2:10

It soon becomes apparent that the red ranger and the yellow ranger have somehow managed to side step the explosive volley and charge the front lines directly towards Luigi, Wendy and Toadette. The three heroes stand ready as they don't want to get hit by crossfire being laid down by Kammy and Geno. Before long the three heroes clash weapons and fists with the axes of the red and yellow rangers.

Luigi and Wendy tag team face off against the red ranger whereas Toadette tests her skills against the yellow ranger.

Luigi goes in his with a full swing with his hammers whereas as gets ready to pull a sweep kick hoping to put the red ranger on his back. The red ranger catches on to the dual ploy and deflects Luigi's dual hammer attacks then stabs his axe low hoping to catch Wendy by surprise. The koopa princess side steps the attack and backhands the red ranger at close range for his trouble forcing him to back step and reassess his next move.

1:45

Toadette starts her confrontation with an overhead slam with her mallet hoping to put the yellow ranger out of commission early on. However, the yellow ranger raises his axe in the air and amazingly catches overhead mallet strike deflecting it causing Toadette to slide back growling as she does so. Toadette doesn't stop her momentum and uses this to begin spinning like a ballerina on one leg while spinning her mallet clockwise at an incredible speed landing one blow after the other at the yellow ranger. The rapid tornado of blows fail to connect as the large but surprisingly nimble ranger blocks each blow expertly until eventually Toadette comes out of the special spin move with dizzy symbols on her eyes which she quickly shakes off.

Kammy and Geno finally put a stop to their volley of attacks with hope the other rangers have been put to bed permanently. Imagine their surprise when they see the pink, black and green rangers walk out of the smoke and dust completely unharmed. All Geno can do is shake his head unbelieving while Kammy mouths, "impossible, they should be dead."

0:55

With the other three rangers free and clear, the red and yellow rangers jump away from their brief scuffle with Luigi, Wendy and Toadette joining the others. The five of them then place an open palm in the general direction of the heroes and a black powerful beam attack unlike anything they have ever seen shoots out from them without warning and with no charge time. Geno and Kammy take cover with the others as Peach tries to fortify her shield but the attack proves far too powerful blasting the shield to bits and slamming them all to the ground without mercy.

Kammy with weary eyes looks over everyone's HP and is surprised to see everyone is at critical levels even herself. In fact, their so damaged they can't even move. What is worse, the Axem Rangers X appear to be preparing for another shadow beam attack. Geno looks up at her with a sad face. "It looks like this maybe the end."

Kammy can only nod sadly as she can only guess the bomb will be exploding soon and time will soon be up. That is if they aren't completely incinerated by the next shadow beam attack from the newly revised Axem Rangers X. Luigi is knocked out as well as Toadette from the last attack and Wendy is barely moving. Evasion is impossible. Kammy and Geno stare down the Axem Rangers rather then cringe in fear as they rather see death coming rather then hide from it.

0:30

The Axem Rangers X start to charge up their shadow attack then suddenly at the very last moment abort as they put their hands down. Then for reasons yet unknown the rangers leave the field of battle as if called back despite the fact they literally had the heroes arses in their hands. For a moment, Kammy and Geno are in shock at their sudden retreat but then alarmingly remember the bomb not too far behind them about to explode. Geno rouses Luigi and Peach whereas Kammy gathers up Toadette and Wendy as they hurry along as fast as they can to escape certain death.

0:15

By this point, Wendy has mostly recovered and supporting Toadette on one side with her sensei, Kammy on the other side as they increase their walking speed exerting all their efforts to escape. The light at the end of the cave is so close but their not out just yet. Luigi has recovered as he now runs alongside Geno and Peach.

They can already hear a massive cave rattling explosion behind them and before long a different fear inspiring light can be seen a distance behind them in the tunnel but approaching fast with an increasing roar. The group put all of their strength into escaping the cave and burst out of it running to the left a short distance before falling to the ground together in a heaving heap as a high pressure pillar of angry fire shoots out of the cave entrance they were once in shooting fiery rocks and such with a loud roar.

With muscles burning and aching from the exertion, the group are content to rest in their ungainly heap just happy to still be drawing breath if not tired as all hell. Eventually, they all untangle from one another and lie on their backs taking a moment to catch their breath and their wits after barely evading the reaper's attempts on their lives yet again.

* * *

 **Well were starting to wind down towards the end of this story. According to my plans, this will be the first of 3 chapters that will bring this story to its conclusion. As you can see, the action has ramped up and is expected to stay that way till the end. That and mommy is starting to get a little tired. After this story is done, will be centering focus on my developing my drawing skills. So it will be a little while before I return to writing. So enjoy this last ride while it lasts. It will be a while before their will be another one.**

 **As always, drop a comment even to say hi, vote a chapter star rating or bring on those words of encouragement. Its our only compensation as fan fiction writers as all of this is unpaid labors of love from a fellow fan after all. Hope to hear from you all and thanks for the support.**

 **Love and kisses, Mistress Kasumi.**


	17. Story Finale - Coming Soon

Sorry, this is not the actual chapter finale. But I have resumed work on this story. My writer's conscience won't allow me to leave a story incomplete. So first, a formal apology for the hellaciously long wait but as many creators will state, life got in the way and lost my drive for this story for a bit.

I also allowed some of the opinions I hear regarding Peach and some of the theories on why she is the way she is. Some people see Peach as a doomed damsel who will never change, some believe she is being captured on purpose and others actually joke about her and Bowser actually liking each other and the kidnapping is a farce. Bollucks I think but since Nintendo doesn't seem to be currently interested in showing her beyond this typical trope, sadly these ideas are not entirely impossible to consider. And the evidence that we are given leaves little area to refute them. Still, I at least will hold on to the hope that this unrealized character is not as weak as she seems and was simply never given a chance by her creators to reach her full potential.

I will not give a deadline for completion. I tried that a few times and it usually wrecks my creativity drive. So this next and final chapter entry for this story is underway.

 **Coming Soon - Story Finale Chapter - See Ya Then.**

 _Love and kisses, Mistress Kasumi._


End file.
